Protect The Innocent One
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After leaving New Orleans with Klaus' daughter Hope, Rebekah seeks help from the Charmed One's and moves to Beacon Hills. Four months later her mother and father come to Beacon Hills with their allies to kill Klaus' baby and whoever gets in their way. The
1. Chapter 1

**Rebekah's POV**

A blonde woman gets out of a blue car then goes to the back seat of the car and takes out a baby carrier.  
They approach the front door of the Halliwell manor and ring the door bell. The door opens and a woman with dark brown hair in a pig tail tied behind her head says "hello who are you ?" "hello my name is Rebekah Mikealson and (holding up the baby carrier) is my niece Hope Mikealson and I need a witches help so will you help me or not ?" the woman lets Rebekah inside the house and yell out "Prue Phoebe need some help here"  
"what's wrong ? who is this and who's the cute baby ?"  
"she said her name is Rebekah Mikealson and this is Hope Mikealson and she (pointing at Rebekah) says she needs a witches help" Prue looks at Rebekah and says "how do you know we are witches ? what are you ?"  
"well I'm an original vampire who's mother was a witch who now wants to kill my brothers child, so can you help us or not ?"  
"ok let me get Leo to check out your story then if your telling the truth we will help you if not we will vanquish you, ok ?"  
"fine let this Leo check my story out but I must tell you that since I'm an original vampire I cannot be killed"  
"yea ok **LEO** "  
"yea Prue"  
"can you check out Rebekah Mikealson and her story please ?, she supposedly needs our help"  
"ok be right back" Leo orbs out.  
Prue says "OK go sit in the lounge with Piper" Rebekah goes into the lounge with Hope and sits down. "OK Phoebe go check the book and see if you can find Rebekah Mikealson and her family,OK?" Phoebe goes up into the attic to check the book and Prue goes into the lounge and asks " do you want something to drink or eat ?"  
" I'll have a drink of water nothing to eat thanks"  
"ok I'll be back" Prue goes into the kitchen and Piper asks " so what seems to be the problem ? if you cannot be killed, why do you need our help ?"  
"its not my protection i need your help with it's Hopes protection I need" Hope starts snoring in her baby carrier. "She is soo cute, so she is your niece and who is after her ?"  
"my mother Esther Mikealson is after her because she believes that we are abominations and should not exist" Leo then orbs in and says " she is telling the truth Esther is after her niece and she needs a cloaking spell to protect her, she may not be an innocent but the baby is"  
"please help her I promised my brother Niklaus that she will be protected" then Piper speaks up and says " ok we will see if the book has a cloaking spell, if not we will write one, OK ?"  
"ok where is your other sister ?"  
"she is in the attic which is where we are all going" they all go into the attic and Prue says that "Rebekah needs a cloaking spell to hide herself and her niece"  
"ok cloaking spell, grams we need a lil cosmic help" the books pages flip by themselves till it stops on a cloaking spell that cloaks people from people who have bad intentions, ok we need is the spell, ok this is the spell who will say the spell ?" Prue casts the spell and tells Rebekah good luck and asks " where are you going to go now ?"  
"I heard of a town that has a supernatural presence in it and a werewolf pack maybe I can use that to also help me, I thank you for helping us"  
"we don't know if the spell is irreversible but I hope you have a good life in this new town you will be living in"  
" what's the towns name ?" asks Piper  
"Beacon Hills"

 **3 and A Half Hours Later.**

The car drives passed the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills Sign' and Rebekah says "welcome to our new home Hope, what a nice place, well here's our new home" driving into a driveway of a huge house next to a house with a police car next to it she gets out of the car and gets Hope's baby carrier out of the car she overhears a man and a teenage boy talking "ok Stiles what's the big emergency ? I was just about to get lunch"  
"I hope that your lunch wasn't something unhealthy"  
"oh come on Stiles if I want to eat junk food I can, I am the parent, you are the child"  
"dad you know you won't win with me so suck it up and eat healthy" he then spots Rebekah and yells "hey welcome to the neighbourhood come over and I'll introduce myself" so Rebekah picks up the baby carrier and walks over to Stiles And his dad.  
"Hello I'm Rebekah Mikaelson and this is my niece Hope"  
"I'm Stiles and this is my dad the best sheriff this town ever had and the best dad ever"  
"hi I'm sheriff john Stilinski" holding out his hand for Rebekah to shake (which she does) " and my son is using emotional blackmail to get me to eat healthy"  
" dad you have to eat healthy" turning to Rebekah " he has a heart condition at the moment, do you agree with me that he should eat healthy ?"  
"Stiles you cant ask someone we don't know that" turns to Rebekah " I'm sorry for my son" Rebekah says "oh no it's fine and I agree with him that you should eat more healthily but it's ok for eat something unhealthy if its small even like a lil tiny piece of steak or something like that" Stiles says "I think I'm gonna like having you around and your niece is very cute"  
"yes I agree, well I better get inside and finish unpacking the stuff inside the house"  
"yea I knew someone was moving in, how old are you ? you look like your around my age"  
"yes I'm seventeen and I'll be having a babysitter here for when I start going to school since I have to"  
"yea that's a good idea but how did you get a house by yourself ?"  
"Stiles you can't ask personal questions"  
"oh no it's ok" then turning back to Stiles she says "the house is in my brother Elijah's name he also said that I had to attend school"  
" is he the father of Hope ?"  
no, Hope is my other brother Niklaus' child he had to give her up so he gave her to me, well I better get going"  
"i hope to see you at school soon, you can hangout with me and my friends if you want"  
"yes that would be nice, bye" she then turns back and walks back to her new home with Hope, thinking that maybe she can make new friends without then knowing what she is.

 **Stiles POV**

Next day at Beacon Hill High School Stiles is telling Scott about his new neighbour "she seems really nice, she has a beautiful niece named Hope and she will be starting school soon" Rebekah approaches Stiles from behind as Scott is facing into his locker " sooner than you might have thought Stiles" Stiles jumps and turns around saying " oh my god I wish people would stop doing that !" Scott is now facing Rebekah and Stiles and Rebekah says " sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you"  
"oh its ok, I'm used to it. This is my buddy Scott, Scott this is my new neighbour Rebekah"  
" hello Scott it's nice to meet you" the bell rings and Stiles asks" what's your first class ?" she answers " economics can you tell me where that is ?"  
"we have economics first too we can walk there together if you want"  
"yes I'd like that, thank you" all three of them walk into the economics class and meet up with two other students named Lydia and Isaac. Isaac says "who's this ?" nodding towards Rebekah "her name is Rebekah Mikaelson, she is Stiles' new neighbour" he then turns to Rebekah and says "Stiles told me your name and then you have your niece living with you"  
" I love your outfit. Where did you get it ? asks Lydia  
"I bought it while I was in San Francisco, I have business to attend to there"  
"cool" says Isaac as coach Finstock enters the class room and says that there is a new student here motioning to Rebekah and also says that a returning student is back as the class room door opens and Jackson Whitmore comes in and sits down next to Lydia and says "hey Lydia, how have you been ?" then Lydia replies "that's all you have to say ? How have you been ? What are you doing back ?"  
" I'm back for good just so you know" Jackson says with a smug look on his face before turning towards the front. "um who is that ?"  
"that's Jackson Whitmore, he moved to London and I guess he is back for good now" Stiles replied before turning towards the front. After economics class she had chemistry with Stiles and a few others of his friends, he tells her he will introduce everyone when its lunchtime.

 **Rebekah's POV**

Lunchtime comes faster than she thinks as she heads to the cafeteria for lunch she then spots Stiles and his friends and heads towards them and sits down. Stiles speaks up and says this is my new neighbour Rebekah"  
"oh I feel sorry for you being Stilinski's neighbour"  
"oh shut up Jackson" says Lydia shocking Jackson, and before Jackson says something to Lydia Rebekah speaks up and says " oh I think I'm very lucky to have such a nice good looking guy living next to me and I'm sure if i ask for help with Hope I'm sure he would help me"  
"who's Hope" asks Isaac. "Hope is Rebekah's baby niece who is very cute." Stiles answers then turns to Rebekah asking her "who is looking after her while you are at school ?"  
"oh I hired a babysitter to look after her while i go to school. She said that it will be ok for her to babysit for me, she also said that I'm being very responsible for going to school and looking after my niece" she says with pride. She then says " well Stiles you did say that you will introduce me to all of your friends, are they all sitting at this table ?"  
"oh yea thanks for reminding me and yea everyone here is my friend including Jackson we just have a love/hate kind of friendship" he turns to Jackson and says "right Jackson ?" Jackson replied " yea, we started talking while I was living in London because of some stuff that happened. I never told him I was coming back to Beacon hills." he says turning towards Lydia, Stiles then says " ok everyone introduce yourselves I'll be right back.  
" I'm Kira I moved here last year from New York"  
"I'm Isaac I've lived in Beacon hills my whole live I live with Scott's place"  
"I'm Allison Scott's ex girlfriend turned friend, I'm also Lydia's best friend."  
"I'm Scott but you know my name from earlier but I didn't tell you that I'm the co captain of the lacrosse team which Stiles, Isaac, Danny, Ethan and since Jackson is back he will also be on the team"  
"I'm Erica I'm Boyd's girlfriend just so you know" she says giving her a wink.  
"I'm Boyd" says the dark skinned guy.  
"I'm Danny and this (pointing over to the guy next to him) is Ethan my boyfriend, I hope you don't have a problem with that cause I think we can be friends" he says giving her a smile.  
"oh no I have no problem with you having a boyfriend, even my brother Klaus has had a boyfriend."  
"Klaus is Hope's dad, right ?"  
"yea but he had to give her to me to keep her safe, now more introductions please I need to know who I'm with to be friends with them." the rest then introduce themselves before Rebekah drops the bomb of their lives.  
"so six of you are werewolves, three are human and I don't know what you two are " pointing at Lydia and Kira. They are shocked they ask how she knows this and she says " I'm over one thousand years old. I'm a vampire, one of the original vampires. If you like I could tell you my story but I'll only tell it once, ok ?" Stiles replies " ok are your brothers vampires too ?"  
"yes Elijah is a vampire but Nik is something else"  
" what is he ? " asks Isaac  
" tell us after school at my place with Hope" says Stiles. The rest of the school day goes fast and everyone meets at Stiles' place with everyone including the sheriff, Mrs McCall , Alan Deaton and Mr Argent after they are told what's going on. Rebekah tries to begin her story before Stiles says "we have one more person coming he will be here-" he is about to say 'soon' before a tall broody man says "now, well Stiles this better be good "  
" what were you too busy being a sourwolf ?" a low growl from Derek is his reply. The sheriff then speaks up and says " ok everyone is here so how about you tell us this story of yours please"  
"ok before I begin I have to tell the rest of you that I am a vampire" turning towards the adults. Derek speaks up and says " they don't exist"  
"actually they do your mother and i deleted the information on vampires from your family's bestiary to stop you and your siblings from looking for them" Deaton says, turning to Rebekah and tells her " please continue"  
"ok I have two brothers alive and three dead two of them dead recently, i don't wish to tell you how but I'll tell you all of my brothers names there is Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Henrik who died a thousand years old"  
"I'm sorry for your lost" says Mrs McCall.  
" thank you, I'll begin my story now so, In the beginning, our family was human, A thousand years ago, now. Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy.  
That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat. Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger. Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus one of my older brothers since I'm the youngest of the lot of us."  
" You said that Niklaus was something else, what is he ? asks Isaac  
" he is the original hybrid half vampire half werewolf" Deaton answers.  
"how is that possible ? asks Scott.  
"he was born a werewolf but was turned into a vampire he then triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame because my mother Esther had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers"  
"how did he trigger this so called werewolf gene" asks Erica who wasn't convinced of her story." there are many types of werewolves in the world" says Derek "he killed someone, some have to kill someone to trigger the curse like Rebekah's brother, some shift three times a month, the night before the full moon, the night of the full moon and the night after the full moon. So your brother has been a hybrid since you became vampires ?"  
" no he wasn't till recently you see my father made my mother cast a spell to supress Klaus' werewolf side. He needed the blood of the Petrova Doppelganger and the moonstone to break the curse."  
"there's something your not telling us isn't there"  
"yes after my mother cast the hybrid curse my brother killed her then lied about it for a thousand years, i found out the truth from a foe of mine she told me about some drawings on a cave wall that told the story about my mother"  
"is that what your not telling us ?" asks Allison.  
" no i haven't told you why I'm in this town. I'm here to hide from my mother since she is on the other side controlling the witches on this side to fulfil my mother's wishes"  
" which are ?" asks Kira  
"to kill my brother's daughter"  
" **WHAT** ?"exclaims Sheriff Stilinski, Mrs McCall, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Allison, Erica and Derek. Then Derek asks " why would she do that ?"  
"I don't know all I know is that my brother called me to go to New Orleans to pick Hope up and take her away from my brother and Hope's mother and uncle to keep her safe I then went to a witch in Mystic Falls asking for her help but she didn't have any magic to use but she told me of three sisters who were witches in San Francisco who could help me cloak us from my mother and anyone who wishes harm upon my niece I then drove here and moved in next door. I only told you I knew you are wolves because i knew that you would not harm Hope"  
" and we won't" answers Scott. " we will take a vote now to see if everyone wants you or Hope that we will help you"  
"first, is there anything we should know about your niece and your mother and father before we vote ?"  
" yes my niece is a hybrid like my brother, my mother is a powerful witch who could resurrect herself, my father was a vampire who hunts vampires."  
"ok, let's vote all in favour of helping Rebekah protect Hope raise your hands" every single hand from the pack raised their hands. " I guess that means we will help you only if she is in danger. ok ?"  
"ok and I thank you. while I'm here can we all be friends ?" Stiles speaks first  
"you can be friends with me, maybe you can help me with a problem I've got"  
"I think I speak for all the teenagers here" says Lydia " that we would love to be your friends" finishes Danny. " what about you adults ? would you like to be friends with a thousand year old vampire ?" Derek speaks up and says " as long as you don't kill anyone I'm good."  
"wow sourwolf, who knew you could be nice ?"  
"I'm only saying that to her because she needs our help but I won't tolerate people being killed"  
"I second that" says the Sheriff.  
"if vampires feed on blood how will you survive without killing anyone ?" asks Jackson who was finally spoke up.  
" vampire blood can heal people, so we drink their blood that feed them our blood to heal them but if a person dies with vampire blood in their system they will enter into transition"  
"transition into what ?" asks Mr Argent.  
"a vampire, to complete the transition the person has to drink human blood or they will die."  
"die ?" says Boyd in a quiet voice.  
"yes, they would have to drink human blood within twenty-four hours after entering transition or they will die."

 **Four days later.**

Rebekah hears her doorbell ring, she opens the door and she see all the teenagers in the pack plus Derek at her front door with snacks and DVDs. She invites them in and asks" what are you all doing here ?" in a surprised voice. Stiles answers "this is what we would call pack bonding and everyone here including Ethan's twin brother that you didn't meet since he came back here two days ago says that you are a member of the pack."  
"I'm a member ? but I thought only wolves were part of a werewolf pack."  
"when my family was alive we had humans in our pack but after the fire it was just me, Laura, my sister and my uncle Peter. This pack has ten werewolves, five humans, two of them ex werewolf hunters, one banshee (pointing at Lydia),one kitsune( pointing at Kira), one vampire, you and one hybrid which is Hope. Also I should tell you that we take care of each other, we won't hurt you or Hope or any member of the pack."  
" you said ten werewolves who are the other two ?"  
"my sister Cora, who I thought was dead till I saw her last year and my uncle Peter but he is not an official member because well its complicated"  
"we don't like him." says Isaac "that and he can't be trusted" says Scott.  
"I see, well what movies did you bring with you Stiles ? she asks turning towards him.  
"well we got some movies that were ok for Hope to walk in case she is awake"  
"that's very nice of you to think about her too." she says smiling and looking over to a sleeping Hope in her downstairs crib. "but she is asleep at the moment but I think she will be awake in an hour or two, so what are the choices ?"  
"well we all chose one movie each. Stiles chose The Avengers, Scott chose The Lion King, Isaac chose Home Alone 3, Lydia chose The Notebook, Boyd chose Abduction, Danny chose Beautiful Thing, Erica chose Catwoman, Kira chose St Trinians, Jackson chose Coyote Ugly, Ethan chose Sister Act, Aiden chose Magic Mike, Allison Chose Matilda and I chose Eragon." says Derek. "which one should we watch ? asks Derek.  
"please don't choose The Notebook I've had to sit through it a million times" complains Jackson.  
"who is choosing the movie ?" asks Rebekah.  
"you are" Stiles replies.  
"well i haven't seen any of theses movies, let's watch The Notebook it looks very romantic."  
"how have you not seen any of this movies ?" Scott asks. " my brother kept me in a coffin with a dagger in my chest for 90 years." she replies in a casual way.  
"oh my god, well your out and about so let's watch The Notebook now so we can watch all the other movies." they all choose a place to sit. Lydia and Aidan are huddled next to each other on the floor with Danny and Ethan next to them, Erica and Boyd are on one side of the couch with Isaac and Scott sitting together (which made Rebekah think they were together), Allison is sitting on the floor next to Jackson and Kira but close to Scott on the couch that left Derek and Stiles in sitting what Rebekah called the love seat (the others didn't know) which only fitted two people. Rebekah put the movie in and sat on a the floor leaning against the couch between Isaac's who was on one side and Erica's legs on the other side.  
The movies finished and Stiles was asleep on Derek's shoulder who was asleep too, Scott and Isaac fell asleep leaning on each other, Danny and Ethan laying on the floor asleep with Ethan spooning Danny. Allison, Boyd and Jackson had left early cause they had a curfew which left Erica, Lydia, Kira and Rebekah watching the movies they look around them and realise that everyone else is asleep, they get up and Rebekah asks looking at Stiles and Derek " are they together ?"  
"no but they have this mutual pining thing going." says Lydia.  
"it's the same with Scott and Isaac but they are too dumb to realise that they both want each other" says Kira shyly. Erica takes a photo of Derek and Stiles then one of Isaac and Scott. Rebekah decides what she and the girls need to do. "ok, if they are too dumb to realise their mutual feelings for each other we will have to help them but we can't just set them up together we have to wait and do stuff that ends up partnering them up like tonight with the movies and we get romantic movies"  
" are you sure this will work ?"  
"I've been around a while plus they want each other I'm sure it will work"  
" ok we all agree on this ?" all the girls nod their heads and they get to work. So Lydia and Rebekah will help Stiles and Derek, and Erica and Kira will help Scott and Isacc get together then Rebekah asks "should we get Allison and Danny to help us ?"  
"yea Allison can help you and me, and Danny can help Scott and Isaac" They call Allison up to tell her what they are planning and she agrees if she can help Scott and Isaac instead and said that she was over Scott and that he should be happy with whoever he wants to be with.

The Next day Allison, Erica, Lydia, Danny, Kira and Rebekah set their plan into motion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott's POV**

?

It's been four months since Rebekah moved to Beacon Hills and three months since he started feeling jealous of Isacc hanging with Allison but it wasn't Isacc he was jealous of it was Allison taking his time with Isacc away and he felt weird about it so he went to Danny for help.  
"hey Danny, can I ask you a question?"  
"yea, sure what's up ?"  
"this has to be a secret, ok ? you can't tell anyone not even Ethan, ok ?"  
"ok, what's the question ?"  
"when did you realise you were into guys ?"  
"whoa, can I ask why before I answer the question ?"  
"well umm you see I have been getting jealous of Allison taking up Isaac's time and I get jealous when she hangs off of him. I know what you're gonna say that I'm still in love with Allison but I'm not. I love Alison always will but I'm over her, I think I might like Isaac like how you like Ethan."  
"wow, ok so maybe you are bi sexual and just didn't realise it. I always knew that I was into guys, make plans with him to do whatever you to do together and see what happens.

?

 **Isaac's POV**

Isacc is sitting alone when Scott comes up to him and says " ok you and me playing COD tonight, you in ?"  
"yea I'll tell Ali that I'm hanging with you tonight I'm sure she won't care"  
"so you and Allison been hangout a lot lately"  
" we are just friends plus I'm not really into her either" Scott's heart beat went a little faster." and you're still in love with her and might get back -"  
"I'm not in love with her I mean I love her but I'm not interested in her anymore, I like someone else."  
"oh right Kira"  
"nope"  
"tell me later if you want, I have to go so see you in two hours your living room ?"  
"yea cya soon"

?

 **Stiles POV**

Stiles enters Derek's loft and is attacked by Cora as she grabs him and hugs him and Stiles says "I missed you too Cora, what are you doing back ? "  
"I missed everyone and I heard that we have two new pack members 4 months after they became pack members that's just rude"  
"yea Rebekah and Hope are amazing"  
"what are they your girlfriends ?" then saying in a mocking voice " Rebekah and Hope are amazing" then laughs loudly.  
"ok, first Hope is almost 5 months old and Rebekah is like over a thousand years old and she is just a friend" he says the last three words slowly.  
"wait there is a baby in the pack ? ok, I want to meet them. when can I meet them"  
"you can meet us now. I assume that you are Derek's sister, Cora ?"  
"Yea that's me and is that Hope in the baby carrier ? she is soo cute"  
"yes she is my niece and Cora since you are back would you like to hangout with me and the girls and Danny later on ?"  
"yea I'd like that"  
"so what brings you here Rebekah ? I thought that we were hanging out tomorrow ?" asks Stiles as Cora stands there.  
"yea about that something big has happened I found out my brother Kol is alive and in town with some others from Mystic Falls"  
"REALLY !? that's amazing your brother is alive ? it's like finding Cora all over again. why aren't you happy ?"  
"I am happy but the thing is he isn't a vampire anymore and he is a witch now."  
"does he know about Hope ?"  
"yea I think so" then Stiles hears unfamiliar voices "my sister is around here somewhere little gilbert, I hope you don't think I'm leading a sexy beast of a guy like you into a trap to kill you"  
"I don't know if I can trust you and I am not that sexy !" Jeremy says as he walks into the loft "he is right you know you are sexy" says Stiles which shocked everyone else in the room.  
"I'm sorry but who are you ?" Kol says with a growl which makes Cora growl.  
"ok my name is Stiles I'm a friend of Rebekah's" then he turns to  
Cora and says "no growling please they know Rebekah I think they maybe are her friends"  
"I'm Kol Mikealson I am her brother and this sexy beast next to me is Jeremy Gilbert "  
"so are you to together ? which is cool by the way, I have two gay friends and I'm bi."  
"about time you said that " says Rebekah. "does that mean we all can go to jungle and find you a hot guy to get sweaty with ?"  
"no, not yet I haven't come out to Scott yet or anyone else"  
" well I think it's great now maybe you can stop pining for my brother and do something about it"  
"yea i think that's a good idea" says Lydia from behind Kol and Jeremy making them turn around " and who are these two ?" she says quickly changing the subject.  
"that is my brother Kol" pointing towards Kol "and that is Jeremy Gilbert" she then asks Jeremy "what are you going here with him ? I thought you hated him, where's your big sister ?"  
I'm here with him because we all are searching for you, Elena is with Damon looking in the square, Stefan and Bonnie are checked out at the police station where you lived and we were near there then we saw you driving here so we followed you here"  
" you used a spell didn't you ? oh its ok they know what I am"  
"and they still want to be your friends ? wow I bet you had to compel them" says a female voice. Stiles then says "no she didn't need to compel us, she even said for us to take vervain. you want to know how we became friends ?"  
"how then skinny boy ?" says another voice a male voice this time." she told us everything about herself, we all took a vote and she is a member of the pack so if you mess with her you mess with us, ok ?"  
"now listen here skinny boy if you don't shut up I'm gonna" picking him up by his shirt  
"Damon leave him alone !"  
"what are you gonna go vampire guy ? rip my throat out with your teeth ? yea I've heard it so many times it does not scare me. plus over the last 2 years we have dealt with Cora and Derek's homicidal uncle, psychotic werewolf hunters, a pack of crazy alpha werewolves, a darach and a nogitsune. so what ever you are about to say save it, plus there is a sourwolf behind you"  
" a what" says Damon letting go of Stiles before getting thrown across the room. Damon gets up and is about to attack when 2 other unfamiliar faces enter the loft " Damon stop it he is one of the werewolves around here."  
" he started it, he threw me across the room"  
"why did you do that ? what did Damon do ?" asks the unknown guy facing Derek. Derek says "I heard him threatening Stiles and that he was holding him by his shirt in a threatening way. who are you and what you doing here ?" the unfamiliar guy answers " my names Stefan and this is bonnie next to me, that " pointing at Damon " is my brother Damon, the girl he is with is named Elena and these two guys are Jeremy and Kol'  
"Kol ? as in Kol Mikealson ? Rebekah's dead brother ?"  
"that's right mate"  
"how are you alive Kol ?" asks Rebekah. " well you can thank mother for that" at that moment the members of the pack tense up. " what did I say ?"  
"mother must be planning something, she might know Hope is alive." then Jeremy asks "who's Hope ?"  
" Klaus' daughter" answers Derek "and if any of you try and of you try and harm Hope i will rip your throats out with my teeth" he says baring his teeth. "i don't wish to harm her but could I hold her ?" asks Kol." yes but be careful Kol, and support the head" Rebekah is saying as Kol picks her up. "she looks like an angel but with a bit of the devil in her eyes, like her father's eyes." then Jeremy walks over to Kol and says "she is adorable, why would your mother want her dead ?"  
"because she believes that we are all abominations"  
"but your not" Stiles speaks up "she is nuts to think that and nuts to try and kill her only granddaughter"  
"did you know that Hope existed ?" asks Rebekah facing Kol." No I've only been alive for about a week and we did a spell to find you and it lead us here"  
" oh no, that means mother can find me and Hope. She will kill her and anyone in here way" say Rebekah in panicked voice. "don't worry we will help you" says Scott in the doorway of the loft with Isacc. he then asks "who are you all ?" he says to the unfamiliar people in the loft. Jeremy speaks up and says" I'm Jeremy, the guy who is holding the baby is Rebekah's brother Kol, over there" pointing at Damon and Elena" is my sister Elena and her boyfriend Damon, and the two people next to him" pointing over near Derek" is Damon's brother Stefan and Elena's best friend Bonnie who is also my ex girlfriend."  
"so you are single little gilbert ?" say Kol with a devilish smile of his face. "ok, so why are you all here ?" ask Isacc. "we were looking for Rebekah, Bonnie did a locater spell and it pointed to this town that she was in" says Stefan.  
"why were you looking for her ?" asks Scott.  
"Kol wanted to see her" answers Jeremy.  
"and you would do just about anything for him, right ?" says Cora in a mocking tone.  
"well, umm, uh" he says trying not to blush. "oh leave him alone Cora, don't embarrass him" says Stiles trying not to laugh.  
"ok so why is everyone here ?" asks Scott.  
"well that is a good question Scott" says Derek in an annoyed tone.  
"why don't we all go out somewhere and do something this place is getting a bit cramped"  
"where do you want to go ?" asks Isaac. "first thing I gotta know is why did you come here ? do you know we were here ?" Stefan asks the Pack. "we were gonna have a Pack meeting and hangout but I think we can all go somewhere instead of staying in" the girls got an idea and then confirmed that they were all thinking the same thing. they spoke up and said " let's go to Jungle and hangout there"  
"what's jungle ?" asks Jeremy.  
"it's a local club" says Danny who is standing with Ethan, Aiden and Jackson in the doorway blocking it. Then Aiden asks with a low growl "who are they and what do they want ?" Stiles simply said "friends and family of Rebekah's and they wanted to see her" then Danny's phone went off telling him he had a text, it said  
We are going to Jungle to get Stiles more confident to flirt with Derek and i think Isaac and Scott made some progress today they were together for two hours without anyone disturbing them.- Allison.  
P.S Rebekah said Stiles told her, Cora, Lydia, that Jeremy guy and Rebekah's brother Kol that he is bi.  
"Who texted you Danny ?" asks Ethan in a whisper. After getting confirmation from the girls telling him he could tell him Danny said to Ethan in a whisper "I'll tell you later when we are alone" their conversation was not noticed by the others.

?

 **Rebekah's POV**

?

Half an hour later after Danny filled Ethan in on the plan, they and the girls were all sitting in a diner after Rebekah told Kol that he could look after Hope with Jeremy while she hungout with the girls including Cora, Bonnie and with Danny, Stefan and Ethan who wanted to help with the plan. "ok, so why did you get Jeremy and Kol to babysit Hope ? I didn't think Jeremy or Kol liked each other at all" Bonnie asks Rebekah.  
"are you kidding ? i think they do like each other, plus Kol called Jeremy a sexy beast but Jeremy didn't think he was sexy" says Cora.  
"Stiles said that Jeremy was a sexy beast outing himself and making Kol growl a bit" says Rebekah.  
"do you think Derek will ever ask Stiles out ?" asks Rebekah.  
"not without some encouragement" says Danny with a smile.  
"how are we gonna make Stiles sexy in one and a half hours ?" asks Ethan. then a blonde girl walks up to the table and says "hey Stefan, Bonnie why are you sitting in here with Rebekah Mikaelson ?"  
"well they" pointing around them. " want to help some guys admit their feels for each other" says Stefan.  
"ok, so you are helping them ?" asks the blonde girl. then Rebekah says "we are also gonna help Kol and Jeremy, which is why i suggested them babysit Hope"

" wait Jeremy and Kol like each other ? wow i didn't even know. ok I want to help you but that doesn't make us friends" she says the last bit to Rebekah. Kira speaks up and says " what's your name if your gonna help us"  
"I'm Caroline, I just got into town and was getting something to eat when I saw Stefan and Bonnie."  
Lydia then says to Caroline "ok we will tell you the plan then" she turns to Allison pointing at her. "you find out what happened between Scott and Isaac" she turns to Rebekah, Danny, Erica and Cora and says "we are gonna help Stile choose his clothes, its gonna be a challenge that's why we need a lot of us" then Caroline butts in and says "ill help too, I'm good with clothes and you did say that it could be a challenge"  
"ok you can help" she turns to Ethan and say "keep Derek busy, I don't care how you do it" then she turns Kira and says "talk to Scott and see what he will tell you about his time alone with Isaac, she then turns to Stefan and says "you want to help keep an eye on Jeremy and Kol and report any progress you get." she then says to everyone else. "do the same report any progress made by them"  
"what do you want me to do ?" asks Bonnie.  
"right I forgot about you, you can go shopping with us girls or watch Jeremy and Kol its your choice"  
"ill go shopping with you but who is gonna look after the baby ?" Kira answered and said "Mrs McCall, who is Scott's mom said that she will gladly look after her even thou it is her night off tonight, she loves that baby well we all love the baby."  
"ok so what is the plan?" asks Caroline.

*Flashback begins*  
 _Four months ago._  
 _"ok, we have to do something about Scott and Isaac, and Derek and Stiles. Derek and Stiles want each other but are to stubborn to do anything about it and Scott and Isaac are too oblivious to realise that they like each other" starts Rebekah who continues saying "I noticed it and I have only known them for a couple of hours"_  
 _"well first" turning to Kira and Allison, Lydia says "you need to get them jealous of each other, make them miss each other" Lydia turns to Rebekah, Erica and Danny and says "we will deal with Stiles and Derek. I think that if we get Stiles to go out to Jungle and Derek tags along we can get Derek pissed off enough to get possessive of Stiles but after we get Scott and Isaac missing each other we get them alone and we will see what happens, with Derek and Stiles after he get a bit possessive we all leave and then we can leave them alone in a car to drive back all alone" she says with a smile._  
 _"didn't you say something about romantic things ?" asks Danny looking at Rebekah._  
 _" yea but we cant expect the plan to work within weeks it could take months"_  
*Flashback ends*  
"sounds like a good plan but if this Derek gets possessive of who ever Stiles is wont he hurt anyone ?" asks Caroline.  
"only if who ever the person is goes too far, but he will give a warning growl before doing anything. They all finished their conversation and headed to their assignments.

?

 **Stiles' POV**

After some nagging from Lydia, Cora, Erica, Rebekah, Danny and Caroline, Stiles agreed to go shopping, he knew that it was a bad idea because when he was alone with Lydia, Cora and Rebekah they finally asked "how long have you known you were bi ? have you told Scott yet ?"  
"I've known for a lil while and I haven't told him, I'll tell him tonight. now how are you gonna get drunk tonight ?" he asks Cora and Erica, then continues says " Deaton gave me some wolfsbane that lets werewolves get drunk if you're interested"  
"yea I'm interested" say Erica." but first you need new clothes and shoes" says Caroline out of nowhere making Stiles jump and say " god, I need to put some bells on the supernatural people I know" making Danny laugh.  
An hour of shopping and over $200 worth of clothes later they head to Rebekah's to choose the clothes for their night out. which ends up taking a while too.

?

 **Isaac's POV**

"what did you do with Scott ?" asks Allison. Isaac then tells her what happened,

*Flashback begins*  
 _Two and a half Hours ago_  
 _"hey dude, come sit down I'll get some food from the kitchen" Isaac sits down and Scott returns with some food. After half an hour Isaac pauses the game and turns to Scott asking "when you said you were interested in someone and said that it wasn't Kira, who were you talking about ? was it Rebekah or Cora ?"_  
 _"no not them" Scott says shyly. "do you like them like that ? is that why your asking cause if it is I'm not interested in them at all, I consider them as friends same as Allison and Kira."_  
 _"no I'm not interested in them in that way either"_  
 _"of course you only like Allison"_  
 _"wrong again she is just my friend" he then asks "who is it you like then ?"_  
 _"I don't know if I can tell you, I don't wanna mess up our friendship"_  
 _"well if your into guys I don't care, which you should know cause I hangout with -" he couldn't finish his sentence because Scott had muttered "oh what the hell" and had kissed Isaac on the lips which surprised Isaac but when Scott tried to pull away he deepened the kiss so much that he had push Scott over and he was on top of him kissing him_  
 _getting hard at the same time just then he heard Mrs McCall's car pull into the driveway and he stopped the kiss and got off Scott saying that his mom was home before she got thru the day they had straighten themselves up and Isaac unpaused the game pretending that nothing happened while Mrs McCall walked pass the lounge room and upstairs into the kitchen she then go into the lounge and tells the boys that she is taking the night off work before heading back into the kitchen. The boys didn't ay anything about what had happened just in case it was overheard and they didn't know what the kiss meant._

*Flashback ends*

"oh my god, he kissed you ?" Isaac just nods with a little smile on his face.  
"ok, so did you like kissing him ?" Isaac answers saying "it was the best thing to happen to me ever, I really want him but I don't know if he wants me maybe he kissed me to see what he likes"  
"I doubt that, if he kissed you he would only do it if he wanted you"  
"ok, please don't tell anyone even Scott I don't know if he wanted me to say anything. Promise me" Isaac says begging her.  
"I promise"  
Allison was texting Lydia, Rebekah, Erica, Danny, Ethan, Cora, and after getting their numbers Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline as soon as she was alone.

?

 **Scott's POV**

"so Scott what is making you look all dopey eyed ?"  
"I'll tell you but you cant say about it"  
"ok, I won't"

*Flashback begins*

 _Two and a half Hours ago_  
 _"hey dude, come sit down I'll get some food from the kitchen" Isaac sits down and Scott returns with some food. After half an hour Isaac pauses the game and turns to Scott asking "when you said you were interested in someone and said that it wasn't Kira, who were you talking about ? was it Rebekah or Cora ?"_  
 _"no not them" Scott says shyly. "do you like them like that ? is that why your asking cause if it is I'm not interested in them at all, I consider them as friends same as Allison and Kira."_  
 _"no I'm not interested in them in that way either"_  
 _"of course you only like Allison"_  
 _"wrong again she is just my friend" he then asks "who is it you like then ?"_  
 _"I don't know if I can tell you, I don't wanna mess up our friendship"_  
 _"well if your into guys I don't care, which you should know cause I hangout with -" he couldn't finish his sentence because Scott had muttered "oh what the hell" and had kissed Isaac on the lips which surprised Isaac but when Scott tried to pull away he deepened the kiss so much that he had push Scott over and he was on top of him kissing him, getting hard at the same time just then he heard Mrs McCall's car pull into the driveway and he stopped the kiss and got off Scott saying that his mom was home before she got thru the day they had straighten themselves up and Isaac unpaused the game pretending that nothing happened while Mrs McCall walked pass the lounge room and upstairs into the kitchen she then go into the lounge and tells the boys that she is taking the night off work before heading back into the kitchen. The boys didn't ay anything about what had happened just in case it was overheard and they didn't know what the kiss meant._

*Flashback ends*

"OH MY GOD" she yells out. "that is awesome, you should ask him out"  
" really ?"  
"yea, do it tonight at Jungle"  
"ok I will"

?

 **Jeremy's POV**

"I can't believe my big brother has a daughter" say Kol to Jeremy who is holding Hope.  
"yea I didn't think he would want a kid"  
" do you want a child when you're older ?"  
"maybe but I don't know yet after all I'm only seventeen, what about you ? do you want kids ?"  
"once I find a life partner that I love than yes I would like to have children even if I have to adopt"  
"really ? if you don't mind me asking. how old were you when you were turned into a vampire ?"  
"I was seventeen like Rebekah i am only ten months older than her it was close to my birthday when I was turned and for my birthday I drank blood as a vampire" Kol says sadly.  
"I'm glad that you became a vampire"  
"why ? you hated me because I was a murderous vampire who tried to kill you and your family, which i am ashamed of" he says with his head down. Jeremy puts Hope into her playpen and walks over to Kol and says " because then we wouldn't have meet, I wouldn't have been holding Klaus' daughter, we would have never been friends in Denver." he says the last bit with pride which shocks Kol.  
They hear a knock on the front door, they open it to kind a man and a woman standing there.  
"hello, who are you ?" asks Kol.  
"oh I'm Melissa, I'm Scott's mom and this is Stiles' dad we are here to look after Hope"  
"she is telling the truth" says Stefan out of nowhere. " Rebekah said that we are all going out tonight"  
"please tell me that there will be no underage drinking" says the sheriff.  
"i wont be drinking" says Jeremy "same here. oh and my name is Kol Mikealson I'm Rebekah's brother and the gorgeous guy next to me is Jeremy Gilbert and he " pointing at Stefan. "is Stefan Salvatore"  
"oh well its nice to meet all of you"  
"ok before we do anything else I gotta ask" the Sheriff says with his eyes on Kol. "aren't you meant to be dead ?"  
"yes but my mother found a way to revive me"  
"is she alive ?" asks Jeremy. "I don't know love" he then turns to the adults and asks "do you know what i once was ?"  
"yea your sister told us, she told us everything about her family"  
"yes well I'm not a vampire anymore just so you know" he heard sighs of relief from them.  
"I am a vampire but I don't drink human blood" says Stefan.  
"well you lot better get ready or Lydia will have your heads if you are late tonight." says the Sheriff knowing what Lydia is like.  
"ok well we better go then, Hope is in her playpen asleep. I put a few bottles in the fridge for later on, the diaper bag is next to the changing table which is in the lounge." Kol says surprising Jeremy. Kol is showing Jeremy that he cares about Hope by being prepared just in case she needed food or her diaper changed. Kol also says " I put all of our numbers on a list which is on the fridge in the kitchen just in case of emergencies. we all will have our phones on and fully charged. Also Stiles told us not to let you eat any unhealthy food while your here so the fridge is packed with Stiles approved food." Stefan and Jeremy was shocked. All he said was " what ?" innocently.  
"I didn't think you cared about what other people said or what happened to them" Jeremy says" but I like the new you " he finishes saying. " thanks love it means a lot."  
"are you to together ?" the Sheriff asks. He then says "I don't really mind thou I mean my son Stiles likes guys." "how did you know that ? he hadn't even told his friend Scott." asks Jeremy  
"how did you know ?" the Sheriff asks Jeremy. "he agreed with Kol about me being a sexy beast and then he said he was bi. After a few comments about him getting sweaty with a hot hunk, which he didn't wanna do the girl named Cora I think asked him if he would stop pining after her brother and do something about it"  
the Sheriff groaned saying " Stiles is seventeen and Derek is twenty-four I don't wanna think or want to know about what they end up doing together but either way I'll be proud to call him my son" the Sheriff saying that makes Kol really happy and then says "my father was never like that, he chased after us for a thousand years trying to kill us for protecting our brother while he was trying to kill him."  
"well I'm sorry he is like that, son he is a idiot to do that. if you were mine I'd raise you with you knowing nothing could stop me loving you. I guess Stiles still needs to learn that" he checked his watch  
" you three better go before Lydia calls you and demands to know where you are, she is one scary girl when she wants to be" says the Sheriff. The three boys get into Stefan's car, Stefan in the driver's seat and Kol and Jeremy in the back seats talking about what Kol had told the Sheriff and what the Sheriff had said to him " I agree with the Sheriff and I hope that my kids will grow up knowing I'll love them no matter what."  
"they will because you would be a good father unlike me"  
"I don't think so, I bet you would be a great father. be like the Sheriff, strict but loving as long as you don't do what your father did you will be fine and I'm sure in the future we will be close so ill help you with anything you want" Stefan listens to the conversation and texts the others in the little matchmaking group the Kol and Jeremy have gotten really close.

?

 **Meanwhile elsewhere in Beacon Hills**

"why are we here ?" a dark blonde woman asks  
"we were told that if we wanted to eliminate the rest of the Hale pack to meet here" an old man says.  
"we can destroy them ourselves"  
"no you can't, if you could it would be done plus my wife is the reason your father isn't bleeding black blood. Let us introduce ourselves, I am Mikael Mikealson and this is my wife Esther Mikealson"  
"what do you want with us ? I'm Kate Argent by the way" says the dark blo-Kate.  
"I'm Gerard Argent, now you said that you could help us destroy the Hale pack, tell us what do you need from us ? nothing is for free"  
"I want your help in destroying my son Niklaus' daughter, for she is an abomination about the earth "  
"I want to destroy Niklaus and his siblings for protecting that abomination of a bastard child" says Mikael.  
Kate and Gerard look at each other then says "we are in "  
"but I want to kill Scott McCall myself for what he had done" say Gerard.  
"and I want to kill Derek myself, it would kinda poetic" says Kate.  
The Mikaelson's agree and they all start planning to eliminate the pack and the Mikealson children.  
"we will need other allies" says Gerard.  
"that won't be a problem, I have found some allies that I can raise from the dead and a powerful being in a different town to control" says Esther.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stiles POV**

Stiles, Danny and the girls all enter Rebekah's house to try on the clothes for the night out at Jungle.

"what about this one ?" stiles says coming out of the bathroom for the fifth time in red see thru shirt and some tight black jeans that show off his ass. All Danny says is "damn we better keep an eye on him or some guy is gonna whisk him away"

"I agree he looks hot" says Cora.

"I think we did a good job" says Rebekah.

"yea, what do you think Derek will do ?" asks Erica whispering to Lydia.

"I think he will probably be shocked, everyone will be shocked even I'm shocked at the moment. I can't believe what I'm seeing even thou I help do it." says Lydia whispering back.

"OK so can I change back into my other clothes please ?" asks Stiles.

"yea go ahead but we are going to Jungle in on hour." says Allison. "OK fine be back in a minute" Stiles goes back into the bathroom to change.

One hour later they are outside Jungle ready to go in when they hear a drag queen say to Stiles "damn Stiles whoever gets you will be a very lucky man"

"hey Sugar Mama how have you been ?" asks Stiles. All the girls look at each other surprised, the Stiles introduces Sugar Mama and the other drag queens and they go into the club and walk to the bar the bartender named Ben delivers a drink to Stiles and says "this is for you from that guy over there "as he points to some random guy he has never met. then he says "man you are popular tonight, here's another drink from a different guy"

"just wait till later on" Erica says to Ben with a devilish smile.

"OK, what are you planning ?" asks Stiles noticing that the others had gone.

"nothing, you have to wait and see later on"

"ok then tell me where everyone else is" Erica tells Stiles where everyone but Rebekah is, saying she doesn't know where she is.

?

 **Scott's POV**

Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Derek, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Kol, Kira and Boyd all enter Jungle then they group up and head out in different directions. Thirty minutes and two drinks later there is a drag queen on the stage telling everyone that there is a dancing competition on and the first dancer is a guy named Jake.

The guy puts on a good show after about five other guys the announcer says " the next guy likes batman comics, rum and cokes and older broody men, come on up Stiles"

"did i hear right did she say 'Stiles'" asks Isaac from behind him.

"yea you hear right but i don't believe Stiles would get up there" he says facing Isaac, who looks gobsmacked looking at the stage. The other guys are catcalling towards the stage Scott turns around and sees Stiles on the stage looking...HOT. He was completely speechless.

?

 **Derek's POV**

Within two minutes of entering Jungle and splitting from the other he gets hit on by a bunch of men and he starts thinking

'why am I here ?'

After hearing the announcement about the competition and six performances later he hears another guy is getting on the stage the announcer says " the next guy likes batman comics, rum and cokes and older broody men, come on up Stiles"

He is shocked his jaw almost hits the ground as he sees Stiles looking really HOT, he goes closer to the stage to get a better look when he sees his pack and Rebekah's friends all looking at Stiles completely gobsmacked.

?

 **Stiles POV**

A few drinks later he hears the announcement for the competition and says "I want to enter the competition"

"no need to worry about that" says Erica with a smirk.

"I know this is a plan to get me and Derek together"

"what ? you're kidding me, why would I do that ?"

i'm not stupid i mean come on" the rest of the girls and Danny and Ethan walk towards Stiles and Erica. Then Stiles says "ok whatever your plan is to get us together I'm in."

"well we entered you in the competition tonight you're up next after this guy" The guy finishes his dance and gets off the stage. The announcing drag queen says next " the next guy likes batman comics, rum and cokes and older broody men, come on up Stiles"

Stiles walks up onto the stage and asks the drag queen in whisperers for a pole to rise in the middle of his dance and if he can have some of his friends join him, he explains why and the drag queen agrees. He chooses his song to dance to, the song is You think you're a man from Full Frontal. The song starts playing and he starts dancing really sexy.

?

 **Jackson's POV**

"Oh my god, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing ?" Jackson asks Jeremy and Kol.

"oh yea you are definitely seeing what you are seeing " says Jeremy in shock. As they see Stiles dancing on stage really well. Stiles then takes his shirt off and throws it at Jackson hitting here in the face and drops to the floor he gets it and looks at the stage again and a pole rises from the middle of the stage and Kol says looking at Derek "I think the alpha werewolf is getting jealous of all the guys looking at Stiles like they want to eat him up"

"yea I am right there with them" says Jeremy.

"same here" says Jackson in an agreeing tone.

"i must say that he is very hot up there" says Kol. Stiles then grabs a microphone and says " the lovely drag queen Dominique says it ok for three of my guy friends to join me up here for a dance, come join me Jackson, Jeremy and Kol."

The guys are shocked but agree to go up on the stage and the entire pack and Rebekah's 'friends' are surprised at what they are seeing as Jackson, Jeremy, Kol and Stiles are grinding up on each other and pole dancing, the song ends and everyone including the pack are cheering for Stiles.

They get off the stage and head to the bar and Jackson says "next time, warn me I didn't know what the hell was going on"

"sorry but it was planned and I needed some hot guys to make the guy I like jealous" he looks around and doesn't see Derek" but I guess he left early."

"if you mean Derek he stayed for the performance but disappeared when you finished" says Jeremy smiling.

"wait, did you call me hot ?" asks Jackson.

"yea I did and Jeremy and Kol are hot too" says Stiles.

a bunch of guys walks over to then and give them their numbers when Derek appears out of nowhere and glares at then to tell them to leave them alone, grabbing the numbers out of Stiles' hand and rips them up.

"oh come on sourwolf they were hot guys" says Stiles.

?

 **Derek's POV**

"you are coming with me Stiles I need to talk to you" says Derek in slightly angry tone.

"no talk to me right here" says Stiles.

"but I meant I need to talk in private" says Derek.

"fine" they walk away from Kol and Jeremy out of Jungle, once they are out of the club and out of sight of anyone Derek shoves Stiles against the wall and before Stiles could say anything Derek kisses him with passion, it takes Stiles 0.2 seconds to respond and deepen the kiss even more as he felt Derek's teeth against his and as Derek pressed his body against his body he realises that Derek has a massive hard on.

Stiles tries taking Derek's shirt off, Derek breaks the kiss and rips his own shirt off and throws is on the ground as Stiles can see the head of Derek's cock poking out of the top of his jeans with pre-cum leaking from it. Stiles gets on his knees and licks the pre-cum off the head of the dick makes Derek give out a soft moan with pleasure, he pulls the jeans down revealing a massive hard cock of which Stiles starts sucking on Derek says "oh fuck yea, suck me Stiles" Stiles sucks his dick for ten minutes making Derek moan in pleasure before going in deep making Derek moan loudly but not loud enough for anyone to come rushing towards them

"oh fuck Stiles if you keep that up I'm gonna cum"

" yea cum for me Derek all over my body"

Stiles jerks and sucks him off, while jerking Derek off Derek says "I'm close, go faster" Stiles goes faster and before Derek could warn him Derek's warm load shoots from his cock all over Stiles' neck and body covering him some even landed near his mouth. Derek says "I'm sorry for cumming all over you"

"don't be, I've wanted this for ages now let's go back into Jungle before one of the pack tries to find us"

"yea good idea, I'll be right back I have a few spare shirts in my car"

"ok I'll wait right here" Derek walks away towards his car leaving Stiles alone to savour the fact that he just sucked off Derek Hale and has his cum on him. He snaps out of that thought when someone from behind him grabs him, Stiles fights the guy not knowing how he knows how to fight but he takes one look at the guy and he is shocked, the guy shoves him against the wall and tries to bite him, Stiles knees the guy in the crouch and picks up a sharp wooden stick off the ground before shoving it into the guys chest as Derek comes back with two shirts seeing what was going on as the guy who attacked Stiles turns to dust and Stile is standing there looking at he own body like he has no idea what the hell was happening.

?

 **Meanwhile in LA**

Willow wakes Buffy up and says "I found another slayer she is in a small town in California "

"are you sure ?" says Buffy in a sleepy tone.

"yes I'm very sure"

"what's the towns name ?"

"Beacon Hill it's about six hours away.

"ok get Faith, Dawn, Xander, Giles, Angel, Spike and Connor and Kennedy we are all going to Beacon Hills.

?

 **Back in Beacon Hills**

"ok what did you just do ?" asks Derek

"I have no clue but we have to find out, I'll do some research tomorrow. ok ?"

"fine, we should get back" they put on the shirts Derek had gotten and went back inside everyone was together when they got to them Rebekah said "about time you did something to each other otherwise i would have locked you in a room surrounded by mountain ash so you two could fuck each others brains out"

"eww I don't wanna know what my batman does with my alpha" says Erica.

"batman ?" asks Kol in a confused tone.

"she calls Stiles batman " says Scott.

"well let's go dance some more before we go home" says Danny. They go dance for another hour before leaving Jungle to go home.

?

 **Buffy's POV**

One week after Willow told her about the new slayer Buffy had rented a caravan to get everyone to Beacon Hills and got a job at the school.

"ok, lets get going everyone" says Buffy as they finish packing the caravan. Everyone gets to the caravan after locking up everything and saying goodbye.

"everyone is here, let's get going" says Dawn. They get inside the caravan and Spike starts the engine and starts driving. Ten minutes later Dawn asks "so what's the plan once we get there Buff ?"

"I'm thinking that you and Connor enrol at the high school as cover and try to find out who it is"

"why don't you just use a locator spell to look ?" asks Connor.

"we will try it but i think we should enrol you in school that way you can make friends with her before dropping the bomb about her being a slayer" says Buffy.

"sounds like a plan, B" says Faith.

"are you gonna take a job at the high school ?" asks Xander.

"You were a good guidance counsellor" says Willow.

"yea I already got the job I start in a week"

"a week ? is that how long we have to wait to meet the new slayer ?" asks Kennedy.

"no I bet you will probably bump into her on the street in Beacon Hills" says Buffy.

Five hours later and they are in Beacon Hills, driving straight to the driveway of their new temporary home.

?

 **Isaac's POV**

It had been a week since his and Scott's kiss and he couldn't get it off his mind. He leaves the McCall house out the front door and then he sees a white and black caravan in the driveway of the next door neighbours house, he walks over to say 'welcome to the neighbourhood' when an arrow shoots in his direction straight as his head , dodges it and it hits the bins, a girl with brown hair with an older blonde lady walks up to him and says" I am soo sorry, the mechanism on the crossbow isn't what I'm used to. please tell me your ok"

"yea I'm fine, it wouldn't be the first someone has shot at me with a crossbow" the older blonde looks at him and says " really ? why would someone want to shoot you ?"

"don't worry about it, I'm Isaac by the way" he says holding out his hand. The brown haired takes it and says "I'm Dawn and this is my sister Buffy" pointing at the blonde next to her.

"it's nice to meet you both" Isaac hears Scott's motorbike go into the driveway and sees Scott get off it and start to walk towards them.

"who is that guy ?" Dawn says with a hint of lust.

"that's Scott we live here with Scott's mom Melissa"

"hey Isaac" says Scott. He turns to the woman and says "I'm Scott McCall what's your name ?" Dawn replies "I'm Dawn and this is my sister Buffy"

"It's nice to meet you, I hope you like it in Beacon Hills" he then turns to Isaac and says "Derek told me that we are 'hanging out' at his loft later on, he wants us there at 7:00 tonight then we might head down to Jungle for a bit. I hope Stiles isn't wearing what he wore last time, I honestly thought Derek was gonna kill Jackson, Kol and Jeremy for dancing with Stiles the way they were dancing"

"what's Jungle ?" asks Buffy.

"it's a local club" says Scott.

"it's the only gay club in Beacon Hills" says Isaac.

"are you two gay ?" asks Dawn.

"Dawn, you can't just ask that" she turns to the guys and says" I'm sorry, we don't mind gay people one of my best friends is gay she had a girlfriend in college and she is dating a girl who is with us"

"well I'd say we are bi" says Isaac.

"are you both single ?" asks Dawn.

"well to tell the truth Scott and I kissed last week and I want more"

"you do ? why didn't you tell me ?" asks Scott.

"because I thought you wouldn't want me that the kiss was an experiment"

"no it wasn't an experiment" Scott says before kissing Isaac just as his mom's car enters the driveway.

"umm guys, someone is coming over here" Buffy says.

"Boys" making Isaac and Scott jump apart " it's about damn time" she looks at the two girls and says" I'm Melissa McCall"

"yea Isaac said he lived with you and Scott" says Buffy. Melissa turns back to the boys and says "we are gonna put up some ground rules while you are living under my roof"

"ground rules are always a good idea" say some tall broody guy with a younger guy he then says "I'm Angel and this is Connor my son"

"hi I'm Melissa and this is Scott and Isaac, Scott is my son and Isaac is staying with us."

"I'm also Scott's boyfriend if he wants me to be"

"yea I do want you to be" they start kissing again.

"oh how sweet is that ?" Dawn asks Buffy. The boys break the kiss looking at Dawn and Buffy.

"yea it is" Connor says. he then says to Scott and Isaac "I'm bi-sexual maybe Dawn and I can join you if or when you go to Jungle ?" he had overheard them talking about Jungle.

"yea you can hangout with all of us just don't flirt with Stiles, Derek be pissed of if you do" Scott says with a laugh.

"yea Derek likes Stiles and will get jealous of any guy that flirts with him like when we went to jungle and Stiles performed on stage with Jackson, Kol and Jeremy after the performance a whole bunch of guys were giving Stiles their numbers but Derek came over and told the guys to leave them alone and got their numbers from Stiles and ripping them up and going off with Stiles to 'talk' ,but I don't think Derek should worry I mean they did kinda hook up behind Jungle last week"

"really ? well I'll have to talk to them about safe sex, they will not escape until I have had that talk with them, I'll ask the Sheriff for help if I have to" Melissa says.

"the Sheriff ?" asks Dawn.

"yea the Sheriff is Stiles' dad" Scott explains.

"oh so who's Derek ?" asks Buffy.

"he is a twenty four year old guy who we all hangout with, he can be kinda broody but I think Stiles goes for that" says Scott.

"how old is Stiles ?" asks Connor.

"he is seventeen like us I know the age difference but if we have to watch them pine for each other I think I'll go insane" says Isaac.

"I don't want to know what my best friend is doing with Derek "

"I have no problem with age differences, I dated an older guy when I was seventeen" says Buffy.

"yea I don't think mom was happy about you and him sleeping together"

"it was just once and I hope you haven't slept with anyone"

"nope complete virgin here" Dawn says with Pride.

"Stiles is a virgin too but I don't know for much longer" Isaac says in a small voice "I'm a virgin too"

"really ?" asks Scott " I thought you and Allison -"

"no we are only friends plus I only wanted one person and now I have him" he says facing Scott closely.

"well either way you are still getting a talk about safe sex no matter what" says Melissa.

"did someone say 'sex' ?" a guy in an eye patch says.

"yea Xand, these are our new neighbours Scott and Isaac" pointing at each of them "and that's Melissa she was telling her son and his boyfriend that she will talk to them about safe sex "

"oh hi I'm Xander"

"nice to meet you" says Isaac shaking his hand.

"well boys i think we should have that talk now" says Melissa making the boys frown as she walks towards the house.

" good luck" says Dawn with a laugh.

"thanks" mumbles Scott.

"BOYS" yells Melissa making Dawn start laughing. The boys groan and head back to the house and go inside.

?

 **Dawn's POV**

"I hope they are ok, they looked pretty cool" says Dawn.

"yea, I think I could hangout with them" says Connor to Dawn.

"well as long as we find the slayer in this town it's ok by me" says Buffy.

"hey why are you all just standing there ?" yells Faith from the front door of the house.

"we were talking to the neighbours" says Buffy as she walks over to Faith.

"well help us finish packing" says Giles. "we don't have all day."

They finish packing and all start organizing their rooms.

?

 **Scott's POV**

"ok so, we're going to have to establish some new rules" says Mrs McCall. "first if you are both in the same room the door will stay open, second if your gonna have sex in this house or anywhere else use protection ! also make sure I'm not in the house when you do have sex I don't need to know what my son is doing with his boyfriend and third I want both of you to promise me that you will be careful, I know the world has changed and that your werewolves but there are still people who won't accept you, ok ?"

"yes mom" says Scott.

"yes Mrs McCall" says Isaac.

"ok well I'm taking a nap and then I'm gonna buy you both a box of condoms" she says as she walks up the stairs the boys groan in embarrassment, their faces going bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kol's POV**

At Rebekah's house Kol, Stefan, Jackson and Jeremy are watching a movie and babysitting while Rebekah, Allison, Lydia, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena are at the mall shopping.  
"hey Stefan, where's Damon ?" asks Jeremy.  
"I don't know probably at the bar drinking" says Stefan.  
Jeremy's phone rings and Jeremy answers it  
"hey Matt, what's up ?"  
"Klaus wants to talk to you" he says before handing the phone to Klaus.  
"ahh hello little Gilbert, where is my little brother ? your friend Matthew says that he is alive"  
"yea he is alive but I'll tell you if you promise not to kill him" Jeremy says which makes Kol turn and face him with a sweet smile on his face.  
"I wouldn't kill him but I do wish to know why you're not in Mystic Falls" Jeremy faces Kol and mouths "should I tell him about Rebekah" at that moment Jackson texts Rebekah and Scott to ask if they should tell Klaus where they were, they say "yes". He nods at Jeremy telling him it's ok to tell him.  
"OK we are in a town called Beacon Hills"  
"why are you there ?" asks Klaus.  
"we are here because your sister is here"  
"Rebekah"  
"yea she has a house here, we are at her house babysitting."  
"who else is there ?"  
"Stefan and Jackson"  
"who's Jackson ?"  
"I'm one of the werewolves who has been protecting your sister" Jackson says loudly.  
"one of the werewolves, how many are there ?"  
"a whole pack plus a few other creatures around here" says Jackson after grabbing the phone from Jeremy.  
"what kind of creatures ?"  
"we have a kitsune and a banshee in our pack"  
"amazing, tell whoever is in charge that we will be visiting"  
"I don't take orders from you" he says handing the phone back to Jeremy.  
"it's Jeremy again"  
"tell me little gilbert, who is in charge around there"  
"there are two alphas in one pack they are both in charge"  
"well tell them that we are coming to Beacon Hills to see my sister" and in the background Jeremy hears "if your going so am I" from Matt.  
"so how many people are coming to Beacon Hills"  
" Eight of us including Matthew"  
"so who is coming ? then so I can tell Scott and Derek" says Jackson.  
"Myself, Elijah, Hayley, Marcel, Davina, Cami, Matthew and Joshua"  
"ok when do you think you will get here"  
"in a week"  
"ok" he turns to Jackson and asks" can you text Scott and Derek ?"  
"already done they said that they all have to come to Rebekah's House, just give the address and tell them to meet us here and to also text us to tell us that they are in town"  
"did you hear all that ?"  
"yes I we will meet you at my little sisters house" Klaus says before hanging up the phone. At that moment the girls arrive back from shopping.  
"we are back" says Caroline in a sing along kind of way.  
"yea we just got a phone call from Klaus" says Stefan.  
"why ? what's wrong ?" asks Rebekah.  
"nothing he said he heard about Kol and asked where we were and why ?" says Jeremy.  
"ok so you told him that I was here ?" asks Rebekah.  
"yea and he and a few others are coming to Beacon Hills to see you"  
"who are the others ?" asks Allison.  
"Rebekah's brother Elijah, my friend Matt and Hayley, Marcel, Davina, Cami and Joshua" says Jeremy.  
"I know the others they are from New Orleans, Josh and Marcel are vampires, Hayley is a hybrid, Davina is a witch and the last two are humans"  
"ok, cool I think that it wold be nice to have a few more humans around no offence" says Allison.

 **Klaus' POV**

"OK Niklaus, what's the plan ?" asks Elijah.  
"we are going to Beacon Hills"  
"why ?" asks Cami.  
"we are going to see my brother Kol, my sister Rebekah and my daughter Hope"  
"your daughter ?" asks Joshua.  
"yes I have a daughter she didn't die, we faked her death to fool the witches in New Orleans"  
"why would you do that ?" asks Matthew.  
"they wanted her dead because our mother Esther ordered it" answers Elijah.  
"ok so when do we leave ?"  
"in one day, I'll book us some plane tickets" says Klaus.  
"ok, we will start packing"

 **Derek's POV**

"what is going on Derek ? why did you call me ?" asks Stiles in a worried tone.  
"I called you to give you this" Derek says before he gives Stiles a passionate kiss. He moans and pulls Derek closer to deepen the kiss. After breaking the kiss Stiles says "well that was one hell of a kiss, i thought you regret the kiss the other night"  
"no I didn't regret it, I also wanted to find out how you did what you did at Jungle"  
"oh you mean when I stabbed that guy with a stick and he turned to dust"  
"yea, that. I asked Deaton and he said that he will ask a few people"  
"yea I bet" Stiles says in an annoyed tone "what are we gonna do till then ?"  
"maybe we should talk about something that I've had on my mind " Derek says. He walks to the table picks up a book, walks back and hands it to Stiles.  
"read page 168"  
"why ?"  
"it will tell you something's about what I need to talk to you about"  
"ok" he opens the book and starts reading. He then closes the book and says " so why are you giving me a book on mates ?"  
"I found my mate"  
"what ?! who is it ? I guess I should tell you good luck with your mate and everything" he says with his head down.  
"why do you look like that ? what's wrong ?" Derek says sensing that Stiles is sad.  
"oh nothing, I'm happy you found your mate" Stiles says looking at Derek.  
"yea I found him"  
"him ? who is it ?"  
"yea it's a guy and my mate is..."  
"who ?"  
"you"  
"me ?" Stiles points to himself  
"yes, you "  
"oh my god" Stiles says leaping into Derek's arms and kisses him.  
"so you're happy that you are my mate ?" Derek says breaking the kiss.  
"yea but what are we gonna tell the others and my dad ?" he says a little worried  
"we can wait to tell them if you want"  
"yea I think we should wait to tell them but the girls and Danny will be extremely happy"  
"what do you mean ?" asks Derek.  
"they had a plan to get us together" says Stiles.  
"really ? how long did they have this plan of theirs ?"  
"about four months"  
"wow, so what are the girls planning now"  
"I don't know they might still be trying to get us together"  
"who are they ? which girls ?"  
"Rebekah, Allison, Erica, Kira and Lydia"  
"and Danny ?"  
"and Ethan too but I think that Rebekah's friends have joined in too"  
"text all of the girls involved in the plan and Danny and Ethan"  
"why ?"  
"to tell them the good news and find out what else they are up to, also tell them to get whoever else involved in the plan to get us together"  
"ok" Stiles says as he texts them. He gets replies from everyone.  
"ok they will be here in 15 minutes. what do you wanna do till then" Stiles says in a seductive tone. Derek smiles and grabs Stiles and kisses him and takes off Stiles' shirt then Derek undoes Stiles' jeans to reveal a bulge in his undies he pulls them down and grabs Stiles' cock and starts stroking it, Derek takes off his shirt then gets on his knees and starts sucking his cock.  
"oh god Derek, yes oh god you are soo good" Derek takes his mouth away and jerks Stiles off" yea you like that Stiles" five minutes of jerking later Derek starts sucking again and Stiles starts moaning  
" oh god Derek go deeper, yea that's so good mmmm yea suck me" Derek continues to suck him and makes Stiles moan more.  
"oh Derek I'm not gonna last much longerrrr" he says as he cums inside Derek's mouth filling it up."mmmm that tasted nice" Derek says after swallowing his cum. Stiles pulls up his pants and says to Derek "how long do you think it will be till the girls and Danny and Ethan get here?"  
"we are here" says a female voice. Derek and Stiles puts their shirts on and Stiles says " how long have you been there"  
"not long" says Rebekah "so what were you two doing ?"  
"I don't want to know" says Erica.  
"ok we have some news" Derek says while taking Stiles hand into his.  
"oh my god yes it worked" says Erica  
"about time" says Rebekah  
"finally" says Lydia  
"ok big bro you had better look after him or i'll rip your throat out"  
"yea that's the thing Cora, we are mates"  
"mates ? what does that mean ?" asks Allison.  
"like werewolf soul mates" says Cora.  
"werewolf soul mates, huh ? cool. so why are we here"  
"we asked you here to tell you that Stiles and I are mates and to ask what else did you have planned "  
"well we wanted to get you two together, Isaac and Scott together and Kol and Jeremy together" says Danny.  
"so do you want any help ?" asks Stiles  
"well Scott and Isaac kissed a week ago so maybe they are getting together" says Allison  
"what why didn't Scott tell me !" yells Stiles.  
"I think he was nervous about how you would react" says Kira.  
"ok but I wanna be the one to tell him I'm with Derek ok ?"  
"ok" they all agree. "now what will we do about Kol and Jeremy and two other guys who like each other" Rebekah says facing Stefan.  
"um I don't know what you are talking about" says Stefan.  
"you know what she is talking what. Jackson, you like him and that's ok by me" says Lydia.  
"really it's ok by you ?" asks Stefan.  
"yea it's fine I'm with Aiden now"  
"ok but I don't think he is into guys" says Stefan.  
"he is" says Stiles  
"how do you know ?" asks Derek in a slightly jealous way.  
"when we were dancing on stage i felt his hard dick against my thigh"  
"that will not be happening again, you. are. mine." Derek says as he pulls Stiles closer to his side.  
"yea I know and that is what i want to be, yours"  
"well since we got that out of the way" says Caroline." we still need to get Jeremy and Kol together, plus it will help if we have more people to help us out"  
So they start planning to get Kol and Jeremy together and Stefan and Jackson together.

 **Isaac's POV**

Scott and Isaac are at Scott's house on the X-BOX playing COD.  
"so who was texting you ?".  
"Jackson, he said that Rebekah's other brothers and some of her friends are coming to town. they will be here in a week"  
"boys I'm going to work the afternoon shift at the hospital" says Melissa poking her head into the living room.  
"ok bye mom" says Scott.  
"bye Melissa" says Isaac. Melissa leaves the house and gets into her car and drives to work.  
"what do you wanna do now" says Scott with a grin.  
"well I was wondering if I could kiss you again" says Isaac. Scott gets closer to Isaac cupping his cheeks kisses him with passion. Scott breaks the kiss and purrs to Isaac " can I take your shirt off ?"  
"yea you can take it off" Scott pulls Isaac's shirt off and pulls his off and starts to kiss him again letting his tongue to massage Isaac's tongue, he breaks the kiss and says "let's go into my room" wiggling his eyebrows.  
"yea let's go" they go up the stairs and go into Scott's room and closes the door. Scott pushes Isaac onto his bed and grabs Isaac's pants and pulls them off and tosses them over his chair in his room. Scott then pulls his pants down and takes them off and throws them onto the floor, Scott gets on top of Isaac and kisses him.  
"I want you to suck me "breathed Isaac thru the kiss.  
"ok" says Scott. He then starts kissing down Isaac's body while pulling Isaac's undies down, once his mouth is close to Isaac's cock he starts sucking.  
"oh your dick is so big Isaac" purrs Scott as he jerks Isaac off, he then puts his mouth over his cock.  
"oh Scott yea you are soo good" growled Isaac grasping Scott's sheets.  
after a few minutes Scott pulls his head up and takes his underwear off showing his extremely hard shaft leaking pre-cum.  
"you wanna suck me Isaac ?" murmurs Scott with a growl and swollen lips from sucking Isaac.  
"yea I want to suck you" Isaac grunts as his lips brushes up against Scott's cock before he engulfs the cock into his mouth going as deep as he can.  
"oh fuck that feels soo fucking good Isaac" Scott rasped out. Isaac starts sucking him but before long his head is pulled down Scott's cock making Isaac gag a little bit, Scott starts mouth fucking Isaac. Few minutes later.  
"oh yea Isaac you like that ?" cooed Scott.  
"oh god " Isaac chokes out after taking Scott's cock out off his mouth " I want you to fuck me !" he blurts loudly.  
"oh really ?"  
"yes fuck me hard and deep with that large irresistible cock" Isaac pleaded.  
"ok then, turn over and get on your knees big boy" Isaac does what Scott says. Scott then grabs the lube from his drawers and puts some around Isaac's hole and some on his finger, Scott start pushing his finger into Isaac making Isaac whimper with pleasure. Scott pushes his finger in and out loosening Isaac's hole. He pulls out his finger and takes out two fingers and pushes it deep into Isaac's ass hole making Isaac shout out "Scott, give me more" and Scott does as he quickens his pace of his fingers inside Isaac.  
"yea I want you to fuck me" pleaded Isaac. Scott takes his fingers out, grabs the lube and lubes up his cock before he teases Isaac by rubbing his cock against his hole "please fuck me" he rasped out.  
"ok then better get ready" Scott says before pushing his cock deep inside Isaac's ass, making Isaac moan loudly.  
"you ok Isaac ?"  
"yea just fuck me" Isaac growled as he starts jerking off. Scott starts thrusting while his cock is inside Isaac.  
"oh Isaac your ass is soo tight" he says as his thighs hit Isaac's.  
"oh yea Scott fuck me !" Isaac says as he jerks himself  
"yea you like that Isaac" he says as he thrusts as deep as he can go.  
"fuck yea, go faster" Scott goes faster as Isaac is moaning loudly  
"fuck me harder and deeper" Isaac suddenly says. Scott does it and then  
goes slow making Isaac groan with pleasure before long Scott get closer to blowing and he says  
"you want me to blow Isaac, I'll blow right inside you"  
"yea cum in me Scott" Scott thrusts faster and harder into Isaac and before he can say anything he blows making him Howl a full on werewolf howl.  
"wow that was loud" Isaac says  
"yea I hope the new neighbours don't mind" Scott says blushing. "now how about I get you off and we sleep for the next week"  
"ha-ha yea, do you wanna suck me or jerk me off ?"  
"both" Scott says.  
Scott makes Isaac blow his load all over Isaac's chest and then lays on top of Isaac, they both drift off to sleep.

 **Buffy's POV**

"whoa what was that ?" Dawn says after hearing a loud roaring sound.  
"I don't know" says Buffy.  
"where did it come from ?" asks Willow.  
"some where close I think"  
"should we check it out ?" asks Willow.  
"check what out ?" asks Connor.  
"didn't you hear that roaring sound ?" asks Dawn.  
"no I had my headphones in"  
"oh well there was some roaring sound and we were thinking about checking it out" says Dawn  
"no you are not checking it out" says Buffy.  
"why not ?" asks Dawn  
"because I don't want you to"  
"why ?"  
"because I want you to make some friends while we are here, go out and do something we will check it out"  
"ok fine" she turns to Connor and asks "wanna hangout with me ?"  
"yea ok but I'm bringing a knife just in case we get attacked"  
"ok I'll bring one too" she grabs a small knife from the weapons chest and goes out the door with Connor.  
"should we be worried ?" asks Willow.  
"no I'm sure they will be fine plus if they make a few friends that's good too, right ?"  
"yea I guess well I'll go and see what Kennedy is doing"  
"ok Will" Buffy says as Willow heads upstairs. Buffy ends up going into the kitchen and makes something to eat.

 **Dawn's POV**

While they are walking they bump into two guys on their way home, making them all fall over.  
"oh I'm soo sorry" says Dawn as she gets back up  
"oh no worries love" says one of the guys, he turns to his friend and says "you ok Jeremy ?"  
"yea I'm fine Kol" they both help Connor up and says "sorry we were just talking about some stuff and we didn't see you"  
"oh it's ok, I'm Connor by the way"  
"nice to meet you I'm Jeremy and this is Kol"  
"I'm Dawn"  
"nice to meet you both"  
"what is the best place around here to go out to ?" asks Connor  
"Jungle is a great place, we went there the other day with some of my sisters friends"  
"yea, we ended up on stage with Stiles and Jackson dancing"  
"really ? that sounds fun" says Connor.  
"wait, did you say Stiles ?" asks Dawn.  
"yea, why ?"  
"we know his friends Scott and Isaac, we are their new neighbours"  
"wow do you know where they are ?"  
"I assume they are at home but after we heard that roaring sound we-" Dawn says stopping realising her mistake.  
"roaring sound ?" asks Kol  
"yea did you hear it ?" asks Connor.  
"yea we did but we don't care about it. we just needed to get out of the house" Kol turns to Jeremy and asks "where did the others go ?"  
I don't know where they went" he says with a gentle smile.  
The four of them end up in deep conversation walking back to Dawn's house. They get back to and house and enter thru the front door bumping into Faith and she says in a sexy tone" well hello who are you guys " she turns to Dawn and Connor asking "where did you find these sexy guys ?"  
"first, their names are Kol and Jeremy, they are friends of Scott and Isaac's" says Dawn.  
"really ?"  
"yea and second, we bumped into them on the street"  
"ok" Faith turns to Kol and Jeremy and says" I'm Faith"  
"nice to meet you" says Jeremy.  
"yes it is lovely to meet you" says Kol  
"hello" says a male voice Kol and Jeremy turn around and see a middle aged man with glasses. "I'm Rupert Giles"  
"I'm Kol Mikealson and this is Jeremy Gilbert" they turn to Dawn and Connor and Kol says "we better go before our sisters starts worrying about us" after checking his watch.  
"you two are brothers ?" asks Faith.  
"no but both of our sisters would probably send either Stefan or Damon to find us" says Jeremy.  
"ok well I hope you don't get in trouble"  
"bye"  
"bye guys" Kol and Jeremy leave the house and go home.  
"they are friends with Scott and Isaac" Dawn says before Giles can ask who they were.  
"I see and how do you know that ?"  
"they were talking about when they went to Jungle and danced on stage with Stiles and Jackson and we asked about Stiles" Connor explained before he and Dawn went into their rooms to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scott's POV**

The next morning Scott wakes up with Isaac laying on top of him naked and he smiles just as Isaac wakes up

"hey" Isaac says in a soft tone.

"hey" Scott replies. Scott then heard footsteps coming towards his room.

"shit it's my mom"

"what, ok I better hide"

"why ? she did say that she was ok with us"

"yea but we just started dating and we had sex what do you think she will do ?"

"I don't know" they hear the footsteps stop outside Scott's bedroom door, she knocks on the door.

"yes, mom"

"tell Isaac that his shirt is down stairs and I want both of you down stairs in 10 minutes or I will come into your room without knocking, ok ?"

"ok mom" Mrs McCall walks down the hallway and down the stairs and goes into the kitchen.

"we better get dressed"

"yea before she comes in" ten minutes later they are down stairs in the kitchen and Scott tells his mom about Klaus coming to Beacon Hills with other people.

"you sure that's a good idea ?"

"well Hope is his daughter" says Scott.

"ok so when are they coming here ?"

"in about five, six days"

"ok, you better tell everyone that he is coming we don't want anyone to be surprised" Scott faces Isaac and says "Stiles just texted me asking if we wanted to play a little bit of lacrosse with Stefan, Kol, Jeremy and the others"

"yea i think that it might be fun and i agree about Klaus" says Isaac then there is a knock on their front door and Isaac goes to get it. He then comes back saying that someone is here to see Scott and Melissa. Mrs McCall and Scott follow Isacc to the front door and are shocked by the man who was standing at the front door.

 **Damon's POV**

Damon and Elena are talking in the hotel room they were in on the lounge about the night before.

"they all left the house and left me with Jackson and the baby" Elena says complaining.

"where are they all now ?"

"back home is my guess" clearly annoyed. "also guess who is coming to town ?"

"who ?"

"Klaus is"

"what ?"

"yep" she says popping the "p"

"why ?"

"well he was in Mystic Falls to find his brother who has not left Jeremy's side I mean it but it's not like Jeremy is telling him to go away"

"yea why didn't we just kill him ?" Damon asks.

"because he and my brother are friends which I don't get because Kol had tried to kill me and Jeremy, so why are they friends ?"

"I dno Elena but we have to figure that out before Klaus comes" says Damon rolling his eyes.

"which is in five to six days"

"really ? well what do you think he wants ?"

"to see his brother and his daughter" they continue their conversation about everything before Stefan walks into the room and says "what are you two talking about ?"

"nothing to worry about, brother" says Damon/

"well I am meeting up with a few of the guys from the werewolf pack to play a game of lacrosse, they just texted me, want to join in ?"

"no thanks Stefan I'd rather stay here and drink"

"well I'm heading out to see if I can hang with the girls, they are planning something I'm sure of it" Elena says as she goes into the bedroom to get changed, she then comes out and asks "where did you guys go to last night ?"

"nowhere we just had to go somewhere" says Stefan.

"ok well I'll see you both later then, but before I go did you know that Jeremy and Kol were staying at Rebekah's place ?" asks Elena.

"yea she said that she wanted her brother close and Kol asked if Jeremy would stay because he want him there" says Stefan.

"don't you think we should keep Jeremy away from Kol ?" asks Elena.

"no because they are friends now and they have forgiving each other for what had happened"

"ok fine but -"

"well have fun Elena you don't wanna miss hanging out with your friends" says Damon before she can say anything else.

"fine I'll see you later" she says kissing Damon and she goes out the door.

"ok well I'm going too bye Damon" says Stefan as he heads out the door.

 **Meanwhile in San Francisco**

Prue and Phoebe are at the Halliwell Manor in the living room on the couch reading 'The Book of Shadows'

"hey Prue, when is Piper getting back from the club ?" Phoebe said as she is flipping thru the pages.

"I don't know but I'm sure it will be soon, why ?"

"I was just wonder-" Phoebe then gets a premonition. She sees a group of people in battle with each other some of the people she recognizes a few of the people on both sides, she sees that the date of the battle is 15/03/2014 and she came back from her vision.

"what did you see ?" Prue asks as Piper come thru the front door.

"I saw a battle between a whole bunch of people, I saw the girl Rebekah and I saw Jeremy (the warlock) and Inspector Rodriguez they were fighting against Rebekah and some young guy"

"wait what ? when ?" asks Piper

" i saw Jeremy and Inspector Rodriguez fighting Rebekah and some guy in a premonition just then"

"when is the battle ?" asks Prue.

"on the 15/03/2014"

"ok do we travel to the future or do we go and see Rebekah and tell her ?" asks Piper "because last time we went to the future which was last week Phoebe was burned at the stake"

"that's not the only thing I saw" says Phoebe

"what else did you see ?" asks Prue

"i saw us and what I think were a bunch of other witches too and it looked like we trusted each other all of us" Phoebe replies

"so if we go to the future now we could mess it all up ? is that what you are saying ?" asks Piper

"yea that might happen"

"wait what town did Rebekah say she was going to ?" asks Prue.

"oh umm I think she said Beacon Hills"

"ok well since there hasn't really been any demon activity lately why don't we take a trip to Beacon Hills ?" asks Prue

"are you sure ? asks Piper "what about the club ?"

"we can ask Darryl if he can help with the club and maybe Leo too" says Phoebe.

"yea what would a whitelighter know about managing a club ?" asks Piper.

"we might need his help during our time away and he has other charges to look after" says Prue

"yea that's right well we better get ready to go to Beacon Hills" says Phoebe before they all head upstairs with the book to start packing and Phoebe asks "do we take the book with us or leave it here ?"

"we better take it with us just in case we need it" says Prue

"umm one question when we get to Beacon Hills, how will we find Rebekah ?" asks Piper

"we could ask around" Phoebe suggests.

"hey Phoebe what page of the book did you touch when you got you premonition ?" they look at the book and the page that triggered the premonition was the page about The Originals.

"wow well we better start packing" says Piper. they all start packing all the stuff that they will need.

 **Jeremy's POV**

After the game of lacrosse Jeremy starts a conversation with Stiles

"well that was a fun game" says Jeremy.

"yea, when did you learn to play ?" asks Stiles.

"when I was in high school"

"cool, so how did you meet Stefan and Kol ?"

"well I met Stefan when he started dating my sister and I met Kol in Denver when he was pretending to be my friend"

"oh I thought we got over that, love" says Kol as he walks over to Stiles and Jeremy. Jeremy then asks " how did you meet the guys in the pack ?"

"well I've been best friends with Scott since we were little, I knew Jackson and Danny since I started school but we weren't really friends til recently, Isaac and I didn't officially meet til he became a werewolf, I knew Boyd at school but never hungout til he became a werewolf like Isaac, Ethan and Aiden came here last year and Ethan started dating Danny and Aiden started dating Lydia"

"what about Derek ?" Kol asks with a grin.

"I met him the day after Scott was bitten by Peter Derek's psychopath of an uncle"

"wow, why did Scott get bitten ?" asks Jeremy.

"we went into the woods to find half a body"

"what ?" Jeremy clearly gobsmacked.

"yea Scott found it after i got caught by my dad"

"and then he got bit ?" asks Kol

"yea" Isaac and Scott walk over to them and asks "what are you guys talking about ?" before Stiles can answer Derek says out of nowhere "they are talking about how you got bit and how Stiles knows all of you"

"Derek don't sneak up like that" Stiles says annoyed "but since you are here we might as well tell Scott"

"tell me what Stiles ?"

"Derek and I are dating, well we just started dating"

"really ?" Scott asks happily

"so I take it that you are ok with it ?"

"yea if you don't mind me and Isaac dating ?"

"wow congrats all of you" says Kol.

"thanks Kol" Stiles says.

"well we better get back over there" Kol says looking over at Boyd, Jackson and Stefan. "before they all come over here"

"yea but I need to talk to Stiles for a minute alone" says Scott.

"yea sure" and they all walk back to the other and Scott and Stiles start talking.

 **Rebekah's POV**

The girls with Hope are all at the mall food court when they bump into a group of girls.

"hey that is a really cute baby" says the youngest of the group

"thanks her name is Hope" says of the other girls ask "aren't you a little young for a daughter ?"

"she is my niece"

"oh she is really cute what's her name ?"

"her name is Hope" answered Elena.

"she is soo cute" says the red head of the group. Allison turned to the youngest girl and asks "are you going to be going to Beacon Hill High ?"

"yea i will, my sisters boyfriends son will be too"

"what's his name ?" asks Kira.

"his name is Connor, my name is Dawn by the way"

"well it's nice to meet you, I'm Rebekah"

"I'm Allison"

"I'm Kira"

"I'm Lydia and I love that outfit"

"thanks" says Dawn.

"I'm -"

"before you introduce yourself, I'm Buffy, Dawn's sister and these are my friends" Buffy says

"it's nice to meet you all"

"well I'm Erica"

"I'm Elena"

"I'm Cora"

"I'm Caroline

"I'm Bonnie

"it's nice to meet you all, I'm Willow and this is Kennedy"

"are you two together ? which is cool cause we were trying to get our friends Stiles and Derek together"

"wait, do you know Scott and Isaac, and Jeremy and Kol?"

"yea Kol is my brother and Jeremy is Elena's brother and Scott and Isaac are friends of ours"

"wow well Scott told us about when Stiles was at Jungle with you guys, how he was dancing on stage with a guy named Jackson and Kol and Jeremy"

"yea that was a good show" Erica says with a devilish smile "four hot guys grinding into each other"

"ok Erica we get the point" says Kira.

"oh come on Kira you have to agree"

"well I agree, I'm Faith by the way" says Faith.

"even thou they are under eighteen ?" asks Buffy.

"well I've met Kol and Jeremy, they are cute" says Willow. "and yes to the earlier question, we are together"

"awesome" says Caroline with a giant smile.

 **Scott's POV**

"hey Scotty, what do you need to talk to me about ?" asks Stiles.

"umm well you will not believe who came to my house today"

-Flashback Begins-

there is a knock on their front door and Isaac goes to get it. He then comes back saying that someone is here to see Scott and Melissa. Mrs McCall and Scott follow Isacc to the front door and are shocked by the man who was standing at the front door.

"what are you doing here ?" Melissa asked the man standing at the front door.

"I'm here to see my son !" the man replies. Isaac turns to Scott who is clearly pissed off and before Melissa can say anything Scott says "and what makes you think you can just show up on our doorstep after you walked out ?"

"because I'm here to see you, plus I was assigned here by my boss" Isaac scoffs and walks over to Scott you is still angry and whispers to him "come on, you better calm down before you start to shift, let's go back up to your room just in case your mom let's the guy in" he turns to Melissa and says "we will be up in my room and Scott will be getting ready for our lacrosse game with the guys" he takes one look at the man and turns away, he then hears the man ask "who the hell is that kid ?" Melissa replies "that is Isaac he is friends with Scott"

"and he lives here ?"

"yea, why do you care ? you haven't been here in years"

"I care about who my kid and wife are living with"

"well, first Isaac is the most caring boy I've ever met and Scott cares about him and vice versa, second we are divorced"

"do you really know the kid ?"

"yes I do and don't you dare barge in here and tell me who I can have staying here" the man then says "I'll be back here and I'm doing a background check on that kid and all of his other friends" before he leaves the house, Melissa goes up stairs and knocks on the door, she opens it and asks "you both heard all that didn't you ?"Isaac nods. She then says to Scott "don't worry about your dad he won't dare interfere with your friends"

"I hope he doesn't" say Isaac quietly.

"why do you think he will ?" asks Scott.

"he doesn't like me I could smell it"

"yea I smelt it too but he will never get between us" says Scott taking Isaac's hand.

"I will personally kick his ass if he even tries" says Melissa sternly. She then says "you two are good for each other, that's why I've accepted you two being together so quickly"

"thanks mom"

"yea thanks Melissa"

"your welcome boys, now i would like to discuss what we talked about when you two first started dating" the boys groan.

-Flashback Ends-

"so your dad is back ?"

"yea he is and he hates Isaac, I'm kinda scared that he might try to scare Isaac away"

"if he tried that he would have the entire pack after him not to mention our new friends"

"yea I know that and so does mom and Isacc but I'm scared I'll loose him, I really like him"

"yea I know Scott"

"what do you think I should do ?"

"well does he know you are dating Isaac ?"

"not yet but I think he will find out as he is staying in town for a while"

"well do you want it to be a secret ?"

"no I don't" Scott sees Stiles staring behind him and he turns and sees his dad walking toward them, he turns and sees the guys all standing still watching the man. His dad then says "hey Scott, can we talk for a minute ?"

"no you can't talk to him" says Stiles

"why not ?"

"because I'm talking to him" says Stiles

"I think my conversation would be more important then you talking about some girl you like" before Stiles can say anything Derek walks over and says with a growl almost flashing his eyes "Stiles, is this guy bothering you ?" Scott's dad turns to Derek and asks "who are you ?"

"I'm Derek Hale and you are ?"

"I'm Scott's father" Kol then says after walking over to them "I've heard about you from my sister, the asshole father who walked out on his family" Jeremy who walked over with the others tried hiding his smile as Kol said that.

"and who are you ?" Scott's dad asks.

"I'm Kol Mikealson and Scott is my sisters friend and he is my friend too, right love ?" he turns to Scott as he says "right love ?" then Jackson pipes up before Mr McCall can say anything and says "he doesn't need you in his life, he has us and the others including the Sheriff who is a way better dad then you are"

"I agree on that" says Jeremy. "the Sheriff is a better father figure"

"I am trying to start a conversation with my son" Scott's dad says clearly annoyed.

"well that's not happening because he was talking to Stiles first" says Derek. Then before anyone could stop him Stefan goes up to Scott's dad, garbs him and stares into his eyes and starts compelling him saying "you will walk away from here, get into your car and drive to wherever you are staying and leave your son alone for three days and not try to contact him" after he is done he lets him go and walks back beside Jackson and Scott's dad walks off , gets into his car and leaves. After a silent moment Stiles says "that was awesome, I wish I thought of that"

Stefan turns to Scott and says "I'm sorry I compelled him but I knew that the longer he stayed the more annoyed you would get"

"it's totally cool plus it will give me three days of peace"

"yea why three days ?" asks Kol "from what I heard he shouldn't ever be allowed to contact Scott"

"just in case Scott ends up wanting to see him" Stefan replies.

"thanks man, now lets play another game" They play another game and get packed up before they head to Scott's house. They get to Scott's house and see the girls talking to his neighbours and they all walk over to them.

"hey Scott, how was the game ?" asks Kira.

"it was good till my dad showed up"

"what ?" says Melissa from behind them "your dad showed up while you were playing lacrosse with your friends"

"yea and he interrupted my conversation with Scott because we had played a game before he show up" says Stiles.

"and then Derek walks up and asks if he was bothering us and after a little while everyone was with us and Kol, Jackson, Jeremy and Stefan all said that I was better off without him" says Scott.

"yea I told him that I knew about him calling him 'the asshole father who walked out on his family' and Jackson said to him 'he doesn't need you in his life, he has us and the others including the Sheriff who is a way better dad then you are' and Jeremy agreed saying that the Sheriff is a better father figure" Derek than said "he was a bit rude to us, basically demanding he talk to Scott alone and the fact he had interrupted Scott's conversation with Stiles" says Kol.

Dawn pipes up and says "I agree that is rude, if did that to me I wouldn't be happy either"

"oh right guys this is Dawn one of our new neighbours"

"her and Connor will be coming to Beacon Hills high this year too" says Allison.

"hey Dawn who is this guy ?" some lady with dark brown hair says nodding at Derek as she walks up to them all "because he is a hunk" she says to Dawn. she turns to Derek and says "hey hot stuff, wanna go somewhere away from all these teenagers and have a little fun ?"

Derek replies "I don't think my boyfriend would like that, right Stiles ?"

"damn right" he faces the lady and says "He. Is. MINE"

"does the Sheriff know this Stiles ?" asks Melissa

"not yet but I'll tell him soon"

"wait you're Stiles and Derek ?" asks Dawn

"yea we are, let me guess Scott told you about me dancing stage and Derek getting jealous ?"

"yea I'm Faith by the way"

"well, Faith I would say it's nice to meet you but you flirted with my man"

"and I thought Derek was the possessive type" mutters Erica making everyone laugh.

"I'm just kidding Faith, I know how hot Derek is" says Stiles smiling and cuddling up to Derek.

"you know I would love to stand out here all day but Hope needs to have her diaper changed so let's go inside so I can do that ?" asks Rebekah and they all go inside Scott's house and Melissa goes to work and Faith goes inside her house to talk to Buffy.

 **Buffy's POV**

Faith comes inside and says "Dawn is next door with the neighbours and I just met Stiles and Derek and the rest of Scott and Isaac's friends"

"really ?"

"yea and Derek is a hunk"

"don't tell me you flirted with him" says Buffy.

"I said to him 'hey hot stuff, wanna go somewhere away from all these teenagers and have a little fun ?' and he said 'I don't think my boyfriend would like that, right Stiles ?' and Stiles said 'damn right' he then turns to me and says 'He Is MINE' "

"wow sounds like Stiles really likes this Derek guy but you really shouldn't of flirted with Derek"

"I didn't know who he was but Stiles understood, he was just making it clear I guess"

"well we still need to find the slayer in this town"

"I know B" then Xander walks in with Connor and Angel and asks "where's Dawn ? I thought she was at home"

"she is next door with Scott and his friends" Connor then asks "can I go over their I have met everyone yet"

"yea go ahead but don't flirt with Derek or Stiles will be mad like he was with Faith" says Buffy.

"what, really ?" asks Xander

"yea Stiles told her that Derek and I quote 'He Is MINE' "

"wow well I better get over there and I'll remember what you said, bye" says Connor.

"cya Connor be back before your curfew" says Angel.

"yea I will dad" Connor goes out the front door as Giles enters the room "hey Giles do we have anymore info on the new Slayer yet ?" asks Buffy.

"not really, no but I will keep you informed"

"thanks Giles"

 **Connor's POV**

Connor arrived at Scott's house and knocked on the door, it opens to reveal Scott who has a baby in his arms.

"hey Connor, come on in"

"thanks Scott, who's baby is that ?"

"it's my friends brother's baby"

"right I think you told Dawn and I about your friend's brother having a baby"

"yea well come on and follow me so you can meet everyone" He follows and is introduced to everyone and everyone tells him their names. They all end up in a deep conversations together, Stiles and Derek are talking to Rebekah, Dawn, Kira and Erica about something he couldn't hear while Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Boyd are talking about lacrosse, Lydia, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline about clothes and then he hears Allison talking to Stefan, Kol and Jeremy about weapons he says to Allison "I know how to use a whole range of weapons if you would like me to teach you any you don't know how to use, if you want"

"yea I'd like that" they all end up chatting til everyone goes home. Dawn says to him as they walk to their house.

"they seem really cool"

"so do you like any of them ?"

"yea I like them as friends none of them are my type to tell the truth, I know what you meant Dawn"

"yea I haven't found a guy yet either"

"well I think that we will find one sooner or later" they enter their house, go upstairs and enter their rooms to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prue's POV**

It's 10:30 at night and Prue and her sisters finish packing their stuff and are in Prue's room when Leo orbs in and asks "what's going on ?" Prue explains everything and then Phoebe asks "will it be ok with the Elders if you came with us ?"

"yea I'm sure they will want me to go with you guys anyway" then Piper says "we are gonna finish packing and we will be heading to Beacon Hills but can you get some more potion supplies so we don't run out ?, go to anyplace that you need to, to get the supplies, ok ?" she asks handing him a list and some money.

"yea sure, you sure you will need them ?"

"oh yea we will need them" Phoebe replies.

"ok I will" he says before orbing out.

"ok well what are we gonna do when we get to Beacon Hills ?" asks Piper as Phoebe leaves Prue's room to go pack the potion supplies into Prue's car.

"well we gotta get to Rebekah and tell her what Phoebe saw" answers Prue.

"ok, what about the people in Phoebe's vision ? do we tell her about them ?"

"yea we tell her about the people that is on her side and her enemies"

"well i hope she is ok and is having a good life before we warn her about everything" says Piper

"i'm sure she is having the time of her life in Beacon Hills" says Phoebe as she walks back into Prue's room.

"yea I bet she has lots of friends who she hangs out with" says Prue.

"do you think they know what she is ?" asks Phoebe.

"no I doubt it" says Piper.

"wait, what are we gonna do with Kit we can't leave her all alone" says Phoebe

"we can take her with us" says Prue. "I'm sure she would love going to a different place"

"ok i'll pack Kit's cat food and her other stuff and put it in the car" Piper leaves the room and five minutes later she is back.

They talk some more and before long Leo orbs in with the potion supplies and they all put their bags into their cars. Dan from next door comes over to the cars to say 'hi'

"hey ladies, going on a holiday ?"

"no we are seeing a family member that is out of town" answers Phoebe as she finishes packing the last of her stuff into Prue's car.

"wow which one ?"

"our cousin" they say at the same time before looking at each other.

"well i hope you have fun, where abouts you going ?"

"Beacon Hills" answers Leo.

"thats a nice place except for the animal attacks"

"yea, well we better hit the road" says Prue before she shuts the boot of her car.

"yea we just finished packing all our stuff so we better get going" says Piper shutting the boot of her car.

"how long are you gonna be gone ?" asks Dan.

"a while, it depends on our cousin Rebekah"

"Rebekah ?"

"yea she is our cousin on our mothers side"

"oh cool" Dan says "well i hope you have a good trip" he says before heading back to his house. The girls and Leo all get into the cars, with Prue and Phoebe with Kit in Prue's car and Piper and Leo in Piper's car, and they all drive to Beacon Hills.

 **Meanwhile in a abandoned warehouse in Beacon Hills**

Esther, Mikeal, Kate and Gerard are all waiting for some people.

"how long do we have to wait ?" Mikael demanded

"not long, they will be here" says Gerard.

"who are we waiting for dad ?" asks Kate.

"some hunters that are loyal to me, they will help us destroy the rest of the Hale pack" he turns to Esther and Mikeal" and of course your children"

"well we are gonna need the help of one of our children but Kol has found a way to make sure i can't use him"

"which one of your children will help us ?" asks Kate

"our son Finn he hated being a vampire but i can bring him back as a witch" then Kate had an idea and said "I think I can get the berserkers that helped me after i escaped"

"how powerful are they ?" asks Mikael.

"very powerful" she says answering him. Before long the hunters who are loyal to Gerard enter the warehouse.

"Gerard we heard that you had died" says one of them.

"no but I was badly injured but one of the wolves and taken to an institution for the badly injured but Esther healed my condition and we are working together to end the Hale pack and the world of vampires at the same time"

"vampire are real ?" asks a different hunter. That's when Esther speaks up "my children are the original vampires, i made them what they are to protect them from werewolves but I have now realised my mistake and now i must fix it"

"we will help you but i also want to rid the world of werewolves because they are beasts not even human" says the head hunter of the group

"i agree with you about those beasts" says Mikael as he spat at the word beasts. He turns to Esther and says "we better tell them all about our children before we start planning their deaths"

"yes but Kate say that she can get some allies and i can get all of the New Orleans witches to help us too"

"yea and didn't you say you could raise your son ?" asks Gerard.

"yes but during my time on the other side I've seen a few things and seen some potential allies"

"like who, darling ?" asks Mikael.

"well i saw a lot of them, I'm thinking that i raise a man named Warren Mears, the hell god Glorificus, a warlock named Jeremy, the demon named Inspector Rodriguez and a few others, and we recruit a witch named Amy Madison, a vampire hunter named Justine Cooper and a few other people but first i have to raise Finn from the dead and make him a witch"

 **Six Hours Earlier**

 **Stiles' POV**

Stiles, Derek, Rebekah and Lydia are sitting at Derek's loft talking about how to get Jeremy and Kol together.

"well the babysitting has made them closer but I think we should force them into a closet together and wait till they are making out" says Lydia.

"well I think that could work and we could have Bonnie spell the door so they can't get out" says Stiles.

"yea that could work" says Rebekah.

"ok, how are we gonna get them in the closet anyway? asks Derek.

"we could get help from the others if we ask them to" says Rebekah.

"ok so who would help us with those too ?" asks Derek.

"well Stefan could get Jeremy in there and Rebekah could get Kol in there and then we will get Bonnie to spell the door" says Stiles facing Derek.

"yes but we have to keep Elena away from them because she does not like Kol and thinks he is bad for her brother" says Lydia

"well that's not true, Kol likes Jeremy a lot or he would have never come here with Kol and also Jeremy is such a good guy and a good influence for him" Then a voice out of nowhere says "I agree with you"

"Bonnie I thought you were hanging out with Elena today" says Stiles with a confused voice.

"no she is with Damon I don't know what they are doing but it might not be good" she says.

"ok then, they can't know about what we have planned or she will try to convince you that it's a bad idea" says Lydia. "and they both deserve to be happy, she doesn't believe that Kol is good for him"

"yea I know" says Bonnie. "we have to hide our plans from her and Damon"

"yes, I agree" says Rebekah. They all talk some more about getting Kol and Jeremy together.

 **Jeremy POV**

Jeremy and Kol were at Rebekah's house in the living room babysitting Hope again.

"so Jeremy what do you wanna watch after Hope is asleep ?" Kol asks while Hope is cooing in his lap.

"I don't really care, can I hold her see is soo adorable ?" Kol says "yea" as he hands Hope over to him before heading into the kitchen for a drink, he comes back and asks "want something to drink while I'm in there ?"

"yea I'll have some soda and I think Hope is a little hungry" Kol goes into the kitchen and grabs the drinks for himself, Jeremy and Hope and goes back into the living room.

"will you feed her ?" asks Kol. "you are better at it than me"

"ok I'll feed her but you have to change her diaper when it's time for it to be changed"

"ok fine" he hands Jeremy the baby bottle and he sits back watching Jeremy feed Hope. he starts thinking 'wow I can't believe how good he is with her'

"ok what are you thinking ? I know you are thinking about something"

"I was thinking wow I can't believe he is so good with her, with the way you are with you are with her"

"thanks man, I like holding her she is soo precious, i wish i had a child"

"yea I agree she is precious" says Kol. They talk some more about Hope and babies and how precious they are.

 **Caroline's POV**

Caroline is with Kira, Allison and Dawn are at Dawn's house in her room talking about Scott and Isaac getting together and how they were going then as if they were summoned Scott and Isaac entered Dawn's room with Connor in tow.

"hey guys I heard you talking about us" says Scott to the girls.

"we were just explaining to Caroline about you two" Allison says with a smile.

"yea we kissed about two weeks ago and we decided to get together a week ago" says Isaac

"that is soo sweet" Caroline says with a sweet voice.

They all end up talking about different topics until Faith knocked on the door and asks "would you guys like to come with me to the mall with me ? I gotta get some new stuff" the girls answered "yea sure we need a couple things too" the boys all groaned and said "no we don't need to go to the mall" then Allison pipes up and says "really Scott ? so you don't wanna get anything special to wear for when you take Isaac out on a date ?"

"ok, fine we will go to the mall with you girls plus we can get some lunch while we are there" says Scott

"count me out, I might head out, do you know where Derek lives ?" asks Connor

"yea why ?"

"I wanna see if Stiles wants to hangout he seemed pretty cool when we talked before" Isaac writes out Derek's address and Stiles' address on a piece of paper and gives it to Connor before they all head out the door.

 **Connor's POV**

Connor looks down at the address' on the piece of paper and starts running to Derek's loft, when he gets there he knocks on the door. Derek opens the loft door and invites him in.

"hey Connor, what's up ?" asks Stiles.

"oh i was just wondering what you are up to" Stiles looks at the girls and Derek and asks "should we tell him ?"

"i think he can be trusted" says Lydia.

"ok sit down Connor and we will tell you what we are doing"

"ok" he sits down and Rebekah starts talking

"about four months ago we had a plan to get Scott and Isaac together and Derek and Stiles together which was

*Flashback begins*

Four months ago.

"ok, we have to do something about Scott and Isaac, and Derek and Stiles. Derek and Stiles want each other but are to stubborn to do anything about it and Scott and Isaac are too oblivious to realise that they like each other" starts Rebekah who continues saying "I noticed it and I have only known them for a couple of hours"

"well first" turning to Kira and Allison, Lydia says "you need to get them jealous of each other, make them miss each other" Lydia turns to Rebekah, Erica and Danny and says "we will deal with Stiles and Derek. I think that if we get Stiles to go out to Jungle and Derek tags along we can get Derek pissed off enough to get possessive of Stiles but after we get Scott and Isaac missing each other we get them alone and we will see what happens, with Derek and Stiles after he get a bit possessive we all leave and then we can leave them alone in a car to drive back all alone" she says with a smile.

"didn't you say something about romantic things ?" asks Danny looking at Rebekah.

" yea but we cant expect the plan to work within weeks it could take months"

*Flashback ends*

"seriously that was a pretty good plan cause it did work" says Stiles.

"yea we know it worked" says Lydia knowly making Stiles blush a little.

"ok so now what's the plan ?" asked Connor.

"to lock Jeremy and Kol in closet together until they admit their feeling for each other"

"ok that might work, can we get Dawn in on it too, I can't keep anything from her" says Connor.

"yea, I bet if you call her and ask her if she will wanna help" says Stiles.

"oh yea she will" Connor says picking up his phone and calls Dawn. She picks up and they talk about the plan and then they hung up and Connor starts talking to everyone in the loft. After a deep conversation about Kol and Jeremy they decided to throw a little party for everyone at Lydia's house.

"send out a text to everyone telling them that there is a party for the pack at Lydia's house and tell them that the others are invited, at the party I will tell Stefan the plan" says Rebekah to Stiles, she turns to Connor. "do you think you can Dawn can help Caroline keep Elena away from the closet that Jeremy and Kol will be in ?"

"yea she can help with that" says Connor with a little grin.

"ok, I sent out the texts to everyone and they will meet us at Lydia's tonight"

 **Kol's POV**

"I just got a text from Stiles about a party at Lydia's house, are you gonna go to the party ?" Kol asks Jeremy.

"yea, I think it might be cool, hope there is some alcohol there"

"yes same here, love"

 **Isaac's POV**

They are at the mall getting a few things when everyone's phones goes off. Isaac grabs his phone and reads the message.

"hey, did you guys get a text from Stiles about a pack party at Lydia's house ?"

"yea, we might as well get some new clothes" says Caroline.

"hey, Dawn you better ask Buffy if you can go"

"i'll ask her but i think she will want adult supervision, wanna join us ?"

"yea I'll tell Buffy that I'll be there"

 **Derek's POV**

They are talking some more when Lydia says "i need to go to the mall, I need a new outfit for the party" she looks at Connor "and so do you"

"me ? my clothes are fine"

"don't fight it dude, you are her new project" says Stiles

"says her old project" says Kira.

"yea well I do look hot, right ?"

"yea you do" says Rebekah. Derek then starts nuzzling Stiles and Stiles says "ok you guys had better get some new clothes and I'm gonna stay here"

"are you sure you don't need anything ?" asks Connor.

"no Lydia bought lots of stuff for me" says Stiles.

"ok then let's go"

"yea before Derek rips Stiles' clothes in front of us" says Lydia. They all leave the loft and then Stiles kisses Derek passionately. They take their clothes off and lay on the bed and Stiles says "I want to suck you"

"ok" says Derek before kissing Stiles.

They kiss before Stiles gets on his knees to suck Derek off.

 **Erica's POV**

"I got a text from Stiles saying there is a party for the pack at Lydia's house" Erica says to Boyd.

"yea same here, I wonder why"

"I'm sure Lydia will tell us when we see her at the party"

 **Danny's POV**

Danny is with Ethan, Jackson, Aiden and Stefan at Danny's house playing lacrosse when they get the text about the party for the pack and the others.

"a party at Lydia's means something is happening" says Danny to Ethan.

"yea but what is the question" says Stefan.

"yea that is a good question but we will find out at the party I guess"

 **Elena's POV**

Damon and Elena had just had sex when they got the text from Stiles about the party for the pack and of course us at Lydia's house.

"there is party at Lydia's house" says Elena.

"I bet it's only for the pack" says Damon.

"yea that's what the text said that and that we are invited too"

"cool"

 **Lydia's POV**

 **4 hours later.**

Everyone is arrives at Lydia's house and the party starts.

"hey, everyone go grab a drink " says Lydia. She sees Faith and asks "who are you ?"

"I'm Faith, Dawn's sister said that I had to be here to keep an eye on Connor and Dawn hope you don't mind, now where's the alcohol ?"

"over there" Lydia says as she points to the living room. Faith goes to grab a drink as Stiles comes over to her and says "everyone is here, now what ?"

"now we get Elena distracted with Dawn and Caroline, then we get Stefan to get Jeremy in the closet, Rebekah will get Kol in the closet and once they are in there Bonnie will spell the door shut" says Lydia. They get Stefan, Dawn, Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah and tell them what's going on.

 **Jeremy's POV**

Jeremy is alone when Stefan walks up to Jeremy and says "I need your help with something in Lydia's walk-in closet that she needs and she asked if I could get it"

"yea ok I'll help you" Jeremy says as they head towards the walk-in closet. They enter it and Jeremy goes to the back of the closet not noticing that Stefan had left the closet and closed the door behind him.

 **Kol's POV**

Rebekah walks up to Kol and says "i need your help with something in Lydia's walk-in closet that she needs and she asked if I could get it"

"ok sister i will help you" says Kol before they head to towards the walk-in closet. They enter it and Kol goes to the back of the closet and bumps into Jeremy, realising something was wrong they try to leave but the door is locked by magic, they hear Stiles say "you are not coming out until you both realise admit you like each other" and then Stiles joins the party.

 **10 mins later**

"what was he talking about ?" Jeremy finally asks.

"he was talking about this" Kol walks up to him and kisses him hard. He breaks the kiss and Jeremy says "oh that, well i really like it. Can we do that again ?" and they kiss more softly. Not noticing that the spell had been released. Once they realise the spell is off the door they join the party holding hands and Elena walks up to Jeremy and asks "where were you ?"

"I was locked in a walk-in closet" says Jeremy

"why didn't Kol just unlock it with magic ?" asks Elena.

Kol speaks up and says "cause someone had spelled it to be locked"

"who did that ?" asks Faith.

"well I think a few people planned our entrapment in the closet" says Kol looking at Stiles.

"who did ?" asks Elena.

"we did because we got tired of their pining" says Stiles.

"pining ?, they are just friends and Jeremy is not gay" yells Elena.

"neither am I but I'm with Derek" says Stiles.

"and I'm with Isaac" says Scott.

"who helped you Stiles ?" asks Elena loudly narrowing her eyes

"Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline, Dawn and Bonnie but Lydia, Connor, Derek, Rebekah and I planned it" replies Stiles smugly

"nice job" says Faith approvingly.

"thanks now let's get back to the party" says Stiles. They end up partying till midnight before going home, lucky for them they didn't drink much thanks to Faith being there.

 **Prue's POV**

They all drive past the 'welcome to Beacon Hills' sign and into the carpark of a motel and Prue says "we will rest for a bit we will then ask where Rebekah Mikealson lives

After their sleep it is 1:30 in the afternoon and they head out to search for Rebekah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kol's POV**

Kol, Rebekah and Jeremy all are in the living room of Rebekah's house with Hope when there is a knock on the front door. Kol goes to answer and he sees three women with brown hair and a guy with dark blonde hair, one of the women spoke up and asked

"hey, umm does Rebekah Mikealson live here ?" Jeremy come up from behind him and asks "who's at the door ?"

"they didn't tell me their names so I don't know, they asked if Rebekah lived here"

"who know her ?" asks one of the women.

"yea we do, why do you wanna know where she is ?"

"oh sorry i forgot to introduce myself, I'm Prue Halliwell and these are my sisters Piper and Phoebe and that" she points at the man "is Leo"

"I'm Kol and this is Jeremy, why do you wanna know if Rebekah lives here ?"

"we need to tell her something"

"wait Prue I think they can be trusted" says Phoebe.

"why do you think that ?" asks Prue turning to Phoebe.

"how do we know that we can trust you ?" Kol asks.

"we will tell you what we are, if that will help"

"what are you then ?" asks Jeremy.

"we are witches" says Phoebe.

"so am I" says Kol. "my name is Kol Mikealson, Rebekah's brother and this hunk here is Jeremy Gilbert" Jeremy rolls his eyes at the compliment

"I see, is your sister here ? we need to talk to her"

"she is inside, why don't you come in ?" They all go inside the house and Rebekah sees them all and asks "what's going on ?"

"we need to talk to you now" says Prue. "and you better sit down for this" says Piper. They all sit down but before Kol sits down he hears Hope Crying and goes and get her.

"hey there my little niece, I guess it's time for you to get up" he picks her up and takes her downstairs where Rebekah, Jeremy, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo are waiting.

"she has grown a lot" says Phoebe in a sweet voice.

"yea she has" says Rebekah.

"ok so why are you all here ?" asks Kol.

"well" says Piper. "Phoebe had a premonition"

"what happened in your premonition ?" asks Jeremy. Phoebe explains her premonition to everyone.

"oh shit that's bad, what are we gonna do ?"

"we have to tell the Pack and the others about the premonition and of course Klaus and the others with him will need to know when they get into town"

"we will tell everyone now and tell Klaus and the others with him when he get here" Jeremy says to everyone in the room.

 **Klaus' POV**

They arrive in Beacon Hills earlier than expected because they had flown instead of driving there. They end up at a motel and they each have a shower and unpack their stuff.

"ok Klaus, call up your sister and let's get this over with" Davina clearly annoyed at Klaus

"yes, I shall call her" he takes out his phone and dials Rebekah's number. She picks up and asks "are you in town ? because we need to talk face to face now" she clearly is panicked.

"ok sister what is the address of your home ?" she gives her address to him and tells him that Kol was there too.

"ok we all will be there as soon as possible" he gets off the phone and says "I have the address and she wants me there now, I am leaving whoever wishes to join me can but I do not want any trouble"

"I'm coming with you" says Matt.

"same here" says Hayley.

"I shall join you as well, Niklaus" says Elijah.

"I'll come with you" says Marcel

"me too" Cami pipes in. They look at Davina and Joshua who then say "fine we are coming too"

"yea I bet there are some hot guys in this town" says Joshua. They all leave the motel and head to Rebekah's house. They get there within a hour and it is backed with people. Klaus knocks on the door when it opens a tall, dark and broody guy is standing there and he asks "are you Klaus ?"

"yes I am and these are the people who travelled with me" says Klaus.

"well come in, we all need to talk" They all go inside and head to the living room.

 **Derek's POV**

Derek is at Rebekah's house with the Pack and with Rebekah's friends when he hears a knock on the front door he goes and gets it. He opens the door to see a dark blonde guy with a group of people and he asks the blonde guy "are you Klaus ?"

"yes I am and these are the people who travelled with me" Klaus replies

"well come in, we all need to talk" They all go inside and head to the living room.

"ok so what's going on ?" asks Scott. The three women introduced themselves and the guy with them and told everyone what had happened and why they were there. Then everyone else introduced themselves.

"so this big battle where is it gonna be ?" asks Stiles.

"I don't know but it's gonna be a huge battle" says Phoebe.

"what do we do then ?" asks Kol who is sitting on Jeremy's lap much to Elena's disapproval. She turns to them and asks "what the hell do you see in Kol, Jeremy ? he tried to kill us"

"yea and i killed him and we have forgiven each other, so just shut up and be happy for me ok please" says Jeremy snapping at her.

"can we get on point here please ? we have a battle to win" says Prue.

"yea sorry it's just that I don't trust Kol with my brother" says Elena.

"well if he wanted me dead, he would have killed me the moment he got back from the dead" he turns to Phoebe and asks "do you recognise anyone from your premonition in the room ?"

"yea everyone of you were there"

"what did our enemies look like ?" asks Klaus.

"I draw a picture of two of them" she takes out two pieces of paper and hands them to Klaus and Derek. Derek speaks first saying " that's not possible, she can't be alive"

"who ?" Stiles asks.

"Kate, Kate Argent" Derek replies to his mate. Then Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson and Lydia start panicking like crazy.

"oh no that's bad, really bad" says Stiles

"why is it bad ?" asks Elena. "she is Allison's family, right ?"

"yea she is but she is a crazy psychotic slutty bitch who needs to die a very painful death" says Stiles with a hint of maliciousness in his voice making Scott open his very wide because he had never heard that from Stiles.

"damn Batman, where the hell did that come from ?" asks Erica.

"well she burnt the Hale house down with the entire family inside" says Stiles.

"what ? why did she do that ?" asks Elena.

"because they were werewolves" replies Klaus.

"not all of them were werewolves some were human and there were children inside the house too" says Derek.

"well if we ever see Kate Argent I assume you will want to make her suffer ?" asks Elijah.

"yea" he turns to Derek and says " to avenge my mate's family"

"mates ?" asks Cami.

"meaning werewolf soul mates" says Cora "and who will help Stiles kill Kate ?"

"I will" says Kol.

"same here" says Jeremy. "but only if she isn't human"

"she shouldn't even be alive" says Peter with malice.

"why not ?" asks Josh.

"because I ripped her throat out"

"oh ok" says Josh before turning to Davina.

"now back to who will help me" says Stiles.

"I will" says Jackson

"and me" adds Stefan. Scott then says "no one is killing anyone"

"I will do what I have to protect my mate and my pack" says Stiles turning to Scott who then turned to the Sheriff with pleading eyes.

"oh don't look at me, you know that once his mind is made up nothing can stop him"

"I will also help you" says Klaus "but if you cannot kill her we will not judge you"

"I can kill her" says Stiles.

"ok before you kill her we have to see if she is a human first, ok ?" says Prue.

"the scratch I gave her must have turned her" says Peter.

"ok now back to my premonition, who is the other woman ?"

"that is our mother Esther, which means she knows that Hope is alive and will be coming for her" says Rebekah.

"then we have to protect her" they look at Bonnie who is reading a grimoir, she looks up at Derek and asks "where abouts is the burnt house because I have an idea, one that is dangerous but it might work"

"what's the idea, Bonnie ?" asks Damon.

"raise the Hale family from the dead"

"what ?" asks Derek

"I can do it but I will need a lot of help like a least four more witches"

"I'll help you" says Stiles

"ditto" says Kol

"ok I will help you" says Davina

what kind of magic can do it ?" asks Piper.

"the same magic that I've been using lately"

"I didn't know you were a witch Stiles" says Jackson.

"yea I am one"

"we need one more witch" says Bonnie.

"well then I guess that I can help you" says a red head woman out of nowhere.

"Willow, do you know what we plan on doing ?" asks Bonnie.

"yes and since it was an unfair and brutal death, I will help you but I will need Giles' help"

"just tell him that the Hale family are on what we call the other side which is a purgatory for supernatural beings" says Bonnie.

"how did you get inside ?" asks Derek with a growl holding Stiles closer.

"I'm a witch and I won't hurt any of you"

"why are you here ?" asks Stiles.

"I did a locator spell and it lead me here"

"what kind of spell ?" asks Scott as he see a bright light hit Stiles making him glow.

"a spell to locate slayers but I must have messed it up"

"why ?" asks Prue.

"slayers are only meant to be girls"

"what's a slayer ?" asks Derek.

"well the motto for a while was, Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer, but I changed that when I activated all slayers when we were fighting The First"

"so having a slayer on your side is a good thing ?" asks Allison.

"yea it is but there is a downside"

"what if I am a slayer ?" asks Stiles.

"well then you would get trained by Buffy, oh I gotta call her" she grabs her phone and calls Buffy.

"how do we know that he is one ? like you said you could have messed up the spell" says Scott.

"well has he displayed a moment where he is really strong or good reflexes"

"no" says Scott. "yes" says Derek at the same time.

"when did he display super strength ?" asks Buffy as she walks into the house with Connor, Dawn and Angel.

"a little while ago, we were together and then I went to get a shirt for Stiles, I come back and he is fighting something and he stabs it with a sharp wooden object" says Derek

"he slayed a vampire without training ?" asked Connor.

"yea, why ?"

"what I wanna know is what were you doing alone out there " says the Sheriff.

"they were finally getting their act together and got together" says Rebekah making Allison laugh "yea they were always pining for each other, it got really annoying"

 **Klaus' POV**

"will a slayer be able to protect my daughter ?" he asks looking at Buffy before his eyes turn to the boy. The boy looks at him and smiles and then says "yes a slayer can help protect your daughter but an army of them would be better"

"how many slayers are there ?" asks Piper.

"thousands of them but we haven't found them all yet"

"then let's find them all" says Stiles. "but first I'd like to keep Hope safe"

"why do you care about Klaus' daughters safety ?" asks Cami. Derek replies "because they are pack" that's when Connor and Klaus looked at Derek and Klaus asked "they became a part of the pack ?"

"yea they did" says Stiles who cuddled into Derek.

"what do you mean pack ?" asks Connor.

"some of us are werewolves" says Boyd.

"some of you ?" asks Dawn. The Pack explains about their pack and Klaus watches Connor's reaction before being elbowed by Josh. He then says " come with me, I need to talk to you about something" he gets up and walks with Josh outside, Josh turns around and says "you like him, that young guy with the witch and the others"

"I don't know what you mean, I'm going inside now"

"so you won't care if i asked him out" Klaus then gets in Josh's face and says without trying to compel him "don't even think about it"

"so you like him, do something about it before some other guy asks him out"

"I don't think he swings that way"

"swings what way ?" says the young guy out of nowhere.

"I'll be inside, talk to him, he might like you" Josh says to Klaus in his ear before going inside leaving him and the young guy.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt ? I'll go get him and you can talk"

"no it's ok, I didn't introduce myself, I am Niklaus Mikealson"

"I'm Connor" he says before asking "what are you ? you know since it turns out this town is like Sunnydale from the stories I've heard"

"I'm a hybrid" says Klaus.

"what's that ?"

"half vampire, half werewolf"

"you don't look like a vampire I've ever come across"

"we were created a thousand years ago, I don't know why I'm telling you this" Klaus says looking away.

"well what if I told you how I come to be"

"ok tell me"

"well I was born from a vampire named Darla and my father is inside the house, he is human now but has the same strength as me"

"ok continue"

"well when I was about several weeks old I was kidnapped by a guy and giving to someone else you ended up going with me to a hell dimension called Quor'toth, it is the darkest of all the dark worlds"

"how did you survive ?"

"a man named Daniel Holtz was the one who raised me and trained me, I was in Quor'toth for a while but it only seemed like days here"

"how did you escape ?"

"a rip in time and space" Connor says casually. "what about you ? how did you become a hybrid ?"

"my mother had an affair with a werewolf neighbour of ours and I was conceived, when my brother Henrik was killed by the wolves my father asked my mother to make us all invincible and she did but we felt a hunger, a hunger for blood and after my first human kill I activated the werewolf curse"

"what happened then ?"

"my father forced my mother to curse me, to keep my wolf side dormant and she did, I only broke the curse almost two years ago but throughout my life my father hunted me, trying to kill me"

"well while I was in Quor'toth, Holtz the guy who took me with him trained me to track by tying me to a tree and then run away, expecting me to free myself and find him"

Suddenly Klaus felt burst a rage before yelled "what ?!" as loudly as he could making Angel come outside to check on his son.

"what's going on ?" asks Angel.

"I just told him about Holtz and his training in Quor'toth"

"oh and he is angry about it ?" asks Angel.

"yes I am angry about it, I would like to rip him apart"

"really ?" asks Angel. "why do you care about Connor ?"

"I don't know I just feel protective of him and" he looks at Connor. "attracted to him"

"your attracted to me ?" asks Connor.

"yes I am but I know that you might not swing my way but I hope that doesn't stop you from talking to me" he says as he walks past Angel to head inside.

"I swing both ways" says Connor. Klaus walks over to Angel and says "I would like to ask for your permission to date your son, we have a few things in common and I'd like to get to know him"

"what things in common ?" asks Angel as he looks at Klaus.

"we both weren't raised by our real fathers that's one" says Connor.

"ok Klaus was it ? I want you to know that he is seventeen years old"

"turning eighteen in three months" Connor pipes in.

"I understand, I shall go inside now"

"wait Klaus" says Connor. Connor turns to his dad and says "I want to date him"

"you just met him, Connor"

"I know but when I saw him I feel for him even more than I ever did with Cordelia"

"who's Cordelia ?" Klaus asks possessively.

"she is a friend of ours, she was in a coma a while ago and Connor and her had a relationship but didn't ask for permission like you did" Angel says to Klaus.

"well to be fair she was kinda possessed" says Connor.

"yea she was but they had sex and she got pregnant"

"but the baby was a _Higher being_ a former Power That Be" says Cordelia out of nowhere.

"Cordy, what are you doing here ? I thought you were in Paris" Angel says as he hugs her.

"i heard that you all came here and I decided to see everyone" she sees Klaus and asks "who's he and why is he looking at me like that ?"

"that's Klaus and we told him about you and I since he and I are going to start dating" says Connor.

"you're into guys too ?" she asks him.

"yea and he would rather have permission to date me from my dad than date me without it" says Connor

"that's so noble" says Cordelia.

"yes but I don't think his father will allow it" says Klaus.

Cordelia hits Angel and says "let them date, he was a gentleman when he asked you for permission"

"I am but I want him to know that Connor is seventeen and that I don't want them to have sex"

"I will not have sex with him till he is eighteen and until he wishes it" Klaus says.

"you should believe him about that" says Kol who is with Jeremy holding hands.

"when did you come out here ?" asks Connor " and when did you two start dating ?"

"they came out as I hit Angel" says Cordelia

"and we started dating yesterday but we used to be friends so we are completely comfy with holding hands"

"aww that's sweet" says Cordy.

"so brother, where are you gonna take him on your first date ?" Kol asks Klaus and Klaus glares at him.

"brother ? asks Cordelia.

"yes this is my brother Kol"

"and I'm his boyfriend Jeremy" he says.

"cool it's nice to meet you" Cordelia says holding out her hands to Kol and Jeremy. They take and shake her hand before Kol says "Rebekah wants everyone inside so we can talk more" They all go inside and Buffy says "hey, what's going on ?"

"Cordelia is in town and my son has been asked out by a guy" Angel says casually.

" Cordy's back here ? now ?" asked Willow at the same time as Buffy who says "your son is dating a guy ?"

"yes and yes" says Angel.

"cool, who asked him out ?" asks Dawn.

"I did" says Klaus.

"oh great" says Elena. She turns to Connor and says "you do know that he has killed a lot of people, right ?"

"yea, so has my dad when he was Angelus but he got a soul and changed, I think maybe Klaus has changed since he got a daughter"

"he is trying to change" says Elijah. He then says "I am Elijah Mikealson, Niklaus' older brother"

"ok, so since that is out of the way. Can we please talk more about what we are gonna do ?" asks Prue.

"what do you mean ?" asks Cordelia. And Prue explains everything to her and tells her about the plan to raise the Hale family from the grave and about there being a male slayer.

"ok, you guys plan some more and while you do that I'm gonna call Wesley and the others to get there help" says Cordy.

"wait, isn't it gonna be very dangerous ?" asks Mrs McCall.

"yea it might be but i think it can be done" says Bonnie. Cordelia comes back and asks "did you say that there is a male slayer ?"

"yea, she did and that would be me. I'm Stiles"

"nice to meet you, you do know that it's very dangerous to be a slayer and that there has never been a male slayer, right ?"

"yea I understand and my dad looks like he is gonna freak out"

"well I am freaking out, I just found out that my son is a slayer and is planning to raise the dead not to mention that i found out that there is another species of vampires out there and that witches are real"

"so are demons and warlocks" says Piper. "and ghosts" says Phoebe.

"i need a drink, a strong one" He goes and gets one as Klaus approaches him and says to him "I will help your son"

"why ?"

"because i heard from Rebekah that it was your son that she first talked to in this town and the one who introduced his friends to and the one who wanted to add her and my daughter to the pack which protected them from danger"

"yea that's what my son does" he says with pride.

"i wish Mikael was like you, if Mikael found out that I was dating a man, he would probably kill him and let me watch him do it and then he would kill me"

"well in my opinion that is not what a father should do, do you want a drink ?"

"yea i would like one" they go into the kitchen and grab a drink before returning to the living room. Klaus sits down next to Connor and places his drink on the table, Connor tries to grab it and drink some when Klaus grabs it and says "you are too young for alcohol"

"I agree with that" says Angel. Cordelia then says to Klaus "I think he was testing you to see what you would do"

"I assume I made the right choice in not letting him drinking ?" says Klaus.

"yea, you made the right choice" says Cordelia. Klaus nods in respect but he does not like her still but that could change.

"are you ok ?" Connor whispers.

"I'm sorry i wasn't listening, what did you ask ?"

"I ask if you were ok, you seem a bit different after Cordy showed up" he soon realised "oh your worried that i still like her"

"do you ?" Klaus whispered.

"no I haven't liked her in that way in a while and just so you know, I fell for you when i first saw you when i entered the room" he says before kissing him lightly making Cordy say "congrats you two, but Klaus you hurt him and you will have me after you"

"I understand, I will not harm him in anyway, I swear on my immortality and my family" says Klaus.

"your immortal ?" asks Dawn.

"yes" he then explains everything to those who don't know including the curse on him and how he broke it. Connor then kisses him again before the others talk about Kate.

"well in the premonition I saw an old man next to her" says Phoebe.

"that would be Gerard" says Isaac making Stiles shudder and Derek pull him even closer to him wrapping his arms around him.

"what's wrong Stiles ?" asks Connor.

"a while ago he kidnapped Stiles and beat the crap out of him" says Scott.

"while he had Boyd and I tied to some electrical wires which were connected to a battery" says Erica.

"we need to rip him to shreds" says Derek.

"wait, why not punish him instead ? that's what Anya would do" asks Dawn.

"she use to be a vengeance demon" says Buffy

"death is too simple why not put him somewhere where he will be punished but not killed" Dawn says.

"like where ? asks Scott.

"a hell dimension" says Connor. "but which one ? and don't say Quor'toth you can only get there though a rip in the fabric of reality which is really dangerous"

"so we aren't gonna kill any of our enemies ?" asks Jeremy

"it all depends on the leader of all of us, if we are banding together" says Jackson

"and who will that be ?" asks Connor.

"why do we have to decide now ? most of you all have school to worry about" says the Sheriff.

"one thing before we leave" says Mrs McCall "whoever the leader is, it has to be an adult"

"I agree" says Klaus. "and I do not wish for that to be me"

"what ?" asks Marcel. "I thought you would love to be the leader of this"

"me priorities have changed" Klaus says as he looks at Connor.

"I think you are really changing" says Marcel. Marcel turns to Connor and says to him" you have changed him a bit and I'm happy about that"

"as am I" says Elijah.

"well now that that's settled let's go, we gotta feed Kit" says Prue standing up.

They all leave and go back to where they are living or staying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stiles' POV**

The next morning Stiles goes into his kitchen to see his dad getting ready for work, Stiles says to his dad "what do you think about the stuff you heard yesterday ?"

"I think that I'm gonna have to get used to all this stuff"

"and what about the fact that I'm a slayer ?"

"that," he lets out a breath "well I'm scared for you but I'll have to get all the information from the experts on the slayer"

"ok, I'm going to go and see Kol and Jeremy"

"ok bud" Stiles leaves the house to head to Rebekah's house where Kol and Connor are staying.

 **Connor's POV**

Connor is walking down the stairs near the front door when Kennedy comes up to him and says "so I heard that you met someone"

"yea I did" Connor says carefully.

"what's their name then ?"

"his name is Niklaus Mikealson"

"Niklaus ?"

"well, Klaus or Nik for short" says Connor.

"tell me about him"

"yea, I'd like to know about him too" says Cordelia from behind Connor. He turns around and says "well I only met him yesterday and the only thing he told me was how he became a hybrid and how his father hates him and wants him dead literally, his father hunted Klaus"

"what, really ?" asks Cordelia completely shocked and she felt bad for Klaus. The same could be said for Kennedy who probably felt bed for Klaus too.

"yea, but he didn't tell much else cause I was also telling him about how I come long, how I grew up so fast and about Holtz and his training which I think pissed him off cause he yelled pretty loudly which made my dad come outside"

"really ? he sounds dangerous" says Cordelia but before Connor can reply he hears a knock on the front door, Kennedy goes to answer it, she opens the door and Klaus is standing there with a box of chocolates.

"hello, may I come in ?" Klaus says in his British accent.

"hey, Klaus sure come on in" says Connor. Klaus comes inside, closes the door and then he gives the box of chocolates to Connor who accepts them and puts them on small table.

"what brings you here ?" asks Connor.

"I wish to talk to your father about where I will be taking you on our first date"

"really ?" asks Kennedy.

"yes, I wish for his father to know my intentions towards Connor"

"hey guys what's going on ?" asks Xander from the top of the stairs "who's he ?"

"his name is Klaus" says Cordy.

"oh hi"

"hello" Klaus says in his British accent. Xander walks down the stairs, turns to Cordelia and asks "is he your new boyfriend, Cordy ?"

"no he isn't" says Connor.

"really, how would you know ?"

"because he is here to see my dad"

"why ?" Klaus then replies "i wish for him to know my intentions for his son"

"your gonna date Connor ?" he asks Klaus.

"yes" Xander turns to Connor and says "congrats on the new boyfriend"

"thanks Xander but we haven't had our first date yet" Angel then walks towards then and asks Klaus "what are you doing here ?"

"I wish to discuss my intentions towards your son" Klaus says with a grin.

"ok well then we can talk in the dining room" they walk towards the dining room.

After ten minutes of talking Cordelia says "well it looks like you might have yourself a boyfriend"

"who might have a new boyfriend ?" asks Rona as she comes thru the door with her bags and Violet who says "hey"

"what are you doing here ?" asks Connor.

"we thought that we should come and see how the search for the new slayer is going, hot stuff" they hear a low growl coming from the dining room which makes Connor laugh.

 **Klaus's POV**

Klaus walks up to the front door of the house that Connor is living in and he knocks on the front door, the door opens and he sees a young woman and he asks "hello, may I come in ?" and Connor answers "hey, Klaus sure come on in" Klaus comes inside, closes the door and then he gives the box of chocolates to Connor who accepts them and puts them on small table.

"what brings you here ?" asks Connor.

"I wish to talk to your father about where I will be taking you on our first date"

"really ?" asks Kennedy.

"yes, I wish for his father to know my intentions towards Connor"

"hey guys what's going on ?" asks Xander from the top of the stairs "who's he ?"

"his name is Klaus" says Cordy.

"oh hi"

"hello" Klaus says in his British accent. Xander walks down the stairs, turns to Cordelia and asks "is he your new boyfriend Cordy ?"

"no he isn't" says Connor.

"really, how would you know ?" Xander asks Connor.

"because he is here to see my dad"

"why ?" asks Xander and Klaus then replies "I wish for him to know my intentions for his son"

"your gonna date Connor ?" he asks Klaus.

"yes" Klaus replies before Xander turns to Connor and says "congrats on the new boyfriend"

"thanks Xander but we haven't had our first date yet" Angel then walks towards then and asks Klaus "what are you doing here ?"

"I wish to discuss my intentions towards your son" Klaus says with a grin.

"ok well then we can talk in the dining room" they walk towards the dining room.

"come sit down, Buffy will also be joining us if that ok" Klaus doesn't sit down just yet.

"yes it is fine she is in a way Connor's mother"

"more like big sister" says Buffy as she enters the room. and goes to sit down Klaus pulls a chair out and she sits down.

"well, he is a gentleman" says Buffy. Klaus sits down and says "I wish to tell you what I wish to do with your son on our first date and you will set rules like when he is home and everything like that" he says to them.

"well first, no sex" says Buffy.

"I think we have covered that" says Angel. He then says "I will want him home by 10 o'clock on weeknights and 11 o'clock on the weekend"

"that is fine with me"

"now tell us what you want to do for the first date" says Angel.

"well I will pick him up from here at 5 o'clock and we will go to the cinema to watch a movie and then we will go to a rather exquisite restaurant for dinner of which we will talk about anything, after we have finished dinner we will either talk some more in my car or come back here to talk"

"and the curfew ?"

"if we talk in my car, it will be in front of your house and before the curfew hits he will be inside the house" he hears the front door open and close, he hears voices and he hears the conversation.

"who might have a new boyfriend ?" asks a girl as she comes thru the door with her bags and another girl who says " hey".

"what are you doing here ?" asks Connor.

"we thought that we should come and see how the search for the new slayer is going, hot stuff" which makes Klaus make a low growl and he hears Connor laugh. He gets up out of the seat and walks towards the laughter which was like music to him. he reaches them and asks "what is so funny love ?"

"you growling because of Rona" says Connor.

"you're the one who growled ?" asks a red headed girl facing Klaus.

"yes I did" Klaus says with a devilish grin.

"Klaus she is one of the slayers, why did you growl anyway ?"

"I heard your conversation with the other girl"

"what are you ?" asks the dark skinned girl.

"I am a hybrid"

"never heard of a hybrid" says the red headed girl. "I'm Violet and that's Rona" she says pointing at the dark skinned girl.

"that is because we have never dealt with one before" says Giles walking towards them. He looks at Klaus and asks carefully "what are you doing here ?"

"he was here to speak to Angel" says Cordelia.

"really ? what about ?" asks Rona. "and who's got a boyfriend ?"

"he was here to talk about me" says Connor.

"why ?" asks Violet. Connor looks at Klaus and says "because he is my boyfriend"

"really ?" asks Violet.

"yea" Connor replies and Violet squeals and says "congrats, he is a hunk" and she hugs him.

"thanks, Vi but you should let go of me like right now" Connor says looking at Klaus who is looking like he wants to rip Violet apart. They break apart and Connor walks over to Klaus and says "so what day is our first date ?" Klaus looks at Angel who says "after your first day of school"

"I would like to take him to school" says Klaus suddenly "for his first day"

"ok, pick him up at 8 in the morning" says Angel.

"what day will our date be ?" asks Connor as he walks up to Klaus

"on Friday, I will pick you up at 4:30"

"ok cool, what will we be doing then ?" Connor asks with a smile.

"that is a surprise, you will have to wait"

"ok I'll wait"

"ok well, I better go" says Klaus to everyone. "I'm going to see my daughter" he turns to leave the house and Connor says "I'll come with you"

"yea, can I come too ?" asks Violet.

"and me ?" asks Dawn from the top of the stairs.

"yea, come with me I have enough room in one of the cars i brought with me"

 **Scott's POV**

Scott and Isaac are at Scott's house in the kitchen with Mrs McCall when she speaks up and asks "what are you boys up to today ?"

"i was thinking about going to Rebekah's house" says Scott.

"yea I might go there too" says Isaac.

"ok boys, well I better go get ready for work" she goes upstairs. The boys go upstairs and grab their helmets from their rooms and then go downstairs and out the front door. They get on the bike and go to Rebekah's house, when they get there they see that Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there. Scott knocks on the door, it opens to reveal Stiles holding a cat.

"who's cat is that ?" asks Isaac looking at Stiles.

"the sister's cat and her name is Kit"

"cool, why are the sisters here ?"

"come in and I'll explain" They all go inside and sit in the living room when they hear the door bell again and Klaus and some others come inside.

"hello everyone" Klaus says as he sees everyone in the living room.

"aww that's a cute cat" says some red headed girl.

"her name is Kit" says Stiles "and you are ?"

"I'm Violet and this is Rona" she says pointing to the girl next to her.

"ok why are you here ?"

"to leave a cliff notes version of our book of shadows behind because we have to go back to San Francisco" says Prue.

"it will only have spells in it" says Piper.

"and I'll call if we have thought of any other spells" Phoebe says, she turns to Prue and asks "will you include the spells you saw when we went to the future ?"

"it might help them" says Piper.

"ok" she looks up at everyone and says "it's done, I'll leave it here" she puts it on the table and gets up "we better get back to San Francisco, I have work and Piper has the club"

"ok, have a safe trip and call us if you get another premonition" Jeremy says as he holds Hope up. Prue grabs Kit from Stiles and they leave the house.

 **Stiles' POV**

Kol grabs the book with the spells in it and then grabs Connor, Isaac, Stiles and Jeremy, who gives Hope to Scott and they go upstairs and move into Kol's room, which has been soundproofed for him, he closes the door and asks "who wants to do some of these spells tomorrow before school ?" they all look at each other and Stiles asks "what spells are you thinking about using ?"

"these ones" he says showing the pages with the spells.

"ok but let's not tell anyone or they might try and tell us not to" says Jeremy.

"I don't know, I mean how do we know that they will work for us ?" asks Isaac

"we don't but it's worth a try, right ?" says Stiles.

"fine, where are we gonna cast them ?" asks Isaac.

"not at school, just in case" says Jeremy.

"in the preserve, we each can get the items we need for the spells, right ?" asks Kol

"yea" the rest say.

"so we are agreed about casting them in the preserve ?" asks Kol. They all agree.

"what time ?" asks Stiles.

"6:00 ?" asks Kol.

"fine but I'll meet you here" says Stiles.

"where abouts in the preserve are we casting the spells ?" asks Connor.

"near the old hale house, meet me here and I'll take us all there" says Stiles. They agree and leave Kol's room to join the others down stairs.

"what were you guys doing ?" asks Rebekah.

"i just took the book upstairs and we were talking"

"ok, what about ?"

"nothing really" Rebekah turns back to who she was talking to and starts talking again, the boys all sit down and relax.

 **Buffy's POV**

After Klaus and the girls leave with Connor to go to see Klaus' daughter Giles says "are you sure it's safe for them to be with him ?"

"he seems protective of Connor" says Angel.

"really, how do you know ?" asks Xander.

"Connor told him about his training with Holtz and Klaus was ready to rip Holtz in half" says Angel.

"really ?" asks Xander.

"yea, Connor told me about that" says Cordy.

"and he had told me that he felt protective of Connor and attracted to Connor" said Angel.

"well I think we should keep an eye on him" says Xander.

"no, i trust him" says Angel before looking at Giles and says "do you think you can trust him ?"

"I think so but we better be prepared for the worst"

"well the new slayer here trusts him" says Cordelia.

"really, she does ?" asks Giles.

"he does, it's a guy slayer, I don't know how it happened but it's true" says Buffy.

"that's impossible" says Giles.

"a guy slayer ? wow I didn't think that was possible" says Xander

"it's not" says Angel "but it's true"

"how do we know for sure ?" asks Xander. Buffy explains what happened and Giles and Xander listens.

"really, he slayed a vampire without training ?" asks Giles.

"yea that's what Derek said" says Buffy.

"who's Derek ?" asks Xander.

"an alpha werewolf who happens to be the new slayers boyfriend"

"cool" says Xander.

"are you sure that's wise ?" asks Giles.

"hey, I'm not telling him not to date Derek and apparently they had been pining for each other for years without doing anything" says Buffy.

"seriously ?" asks Xander

"yea and when I flirted with Derek his boyfriend got in my face and said 'he is mine'" says Faith out of nowhere.

"he sounds protective" says Cordelia. "but I get it, I have seen Derek and he is a huge hunk"

"yea I agree" says Buffy.

"yea" says Faith. All three girls look like they are imagining him without his shirt and the guys look at each other and shake their heads.

 **Several Hours Later in an abandoned warehouse in Beacon Hills.**

"i have an idea on getting rid of the others" says Amy.

"how ?" asks Kate.

"alternate realities, we can split then up by sending them to different realities, ones that can kill them"

"and then we could destroy the child and my daughter at the same time" says Esther.

"and our sons, Elijah and Kol" says Mikael.

"are you sure it would work ?" asks Gerard.

"no guarantee that it would kill them but it will keep them out of the way" says Warren who agrees with Amy.

"yes that might work but how will you do it and can you do it ?" asks Gerard.

"I will use magic and I'll need some help"

"I will help you" says Esther.

"same here" says Kate.

"perfect, when do you wanna do the spell ?"

"after they have finished school and if we can get them in the preserve after school or even during school it would be perfect" says Amy

"then we cast the spell and send them each into a different reality" says Kate.

"it's perfect" says Gerard "and they might never be able to get back"

"yes but how will Niklaus and his siblings die ?" asks Mikael.

"we don't send them only the ones who are helping them" says Amy.

"I think that might work"

"let's get everything we need to preform the spell and then we will cast it" says Kate.

"ok, while you do that I will check on the other hunters" says Gerard.

"I'll come with you" says Mikael. They both go and check on the other hunters. While Kate, Esther and Amy get everything they need and Glorificus and Warren are checking on their minions.

 **Stiles' POV**

The next day at 5:30 Stiles wakes up grumbling about the time, he gets dressed, gets some breakfast and heads over to Rebekah's house to get Kol and Jeremy.

"hey dude" he says in a whisper to Kol

"hey Stiles"

"where's Jeremy ?"

"he is coming, he was in the shower"

"ok, we have like 10 minutes to get to the preserve"

"I'm here, let's go" Jeremy says before they all head out the door.

 **Isaac's POV**

Isaac gets out of bed, get dressed and is about to leave his room when Scott comes into his room.

"why are you up so early ?"

"umm no reason really"

"tell the truth Isaac"

"I'm meeting Stiles, Connor, Kol and Jeremy in the woods to cast a spell or two" Isaac says looking at his feet.

"a spell ? what one ?"

"just a few spells"

"I'm going with you"

"no you don't need to come"

"yes I do, I might want to try a spell or two out as well"

"ok you will need a blue candle for one of them"

"ok" Scott goes and grabs a blue candle, he comes back and says "how were you gonna get to the preserve ?"

"I was gonna run there"

"well you're not running, I'll take you on the bike"

"ok, after the spells we should have enough time to change into whatever we wanna wear for school"

"sweet, let's go" they leave the house, get on the bike and head to the preserve.

When they get there Connor, Stiles, Kol and Jeremy are already there. They see Scott and Kol asks "why is he here ?"

"I'm here because I want to join in" replies Scott.

"ok fine but we have to get back before Klaus comes to pick me up for school" says Connor.

"oh yea, I heard about that" says Kol.

"hey, how about we go do the spells ?" asks Stiles.

"yea let's go" says Isaac. They go to the old Hale house, they get all the items they need.

"ok so what spell are we doing ?" asks Scott.

"this one" says Stiles holding out the book with the page for the spell showing.

"you sure about that one ?" asks Scott.

"yea let's do it" says Jeremy. They each grab a blue candle, they light it and then they chant

"*As flame lights shadow

And truth ends fear

Open locked thoughts

to my mind's willing ear

May the smoke from

this candle into

everywhere creep

Bringing innermost voices

to my mind in speech*"

They finished chanting the spell and blow out the candle.

'did it work ?' thinks Jeremy.

"yea it worked" says Scott.

"I thought that, Scott" says Jeremy.

"i can hear all of your thoughts and we could probably talk to each other thru our minds" says Stiles kinda stating the obvious.

'sweet, well we better get back before everyone else wakes up' thinks Connor.

'yea we better go' thinks Isaac. They all pick up everything and head back to home.

 **Connor's POV**

After getting thur the front door he takes his shirt off to put it in the wash and he hears Rona's thoughts 'damn he is hot' he turns around and finds Rona behind him and he says "you know you should never sneak up a person"

"yea sorry about that but where were you earlier ?"

"out for a run ?" he replies like it's a question.

"ok, well you better get ready for your first day at school after all Klaus is taking you there" Rona says as she walks into the dining room smiling. Connor goes upstairs and gets into some other clothes. It hits 8 o'clock and Connor is waiting downstairs for Klaus who knocks on the front door, he goes to open the door when Faith opens it showing Klaus, he walks inside and says to Connor "are you ready to leave, love ?"

"yea I'm ready, let's go" He then hears Klaus thinking 'wow he looks amazing i hope he smiles soon'

Connor smiles, which makes Klaus smile and then they leave the house and they get into his car and they drive to school. they are parked in front of the school and Klaus then says "I hope you have fun today and if anyone flirts with you can you tell them you are unavailable please"

"oh yea I'll tell them that my boyfriend is an amazing guy who is over protective"

"ok, well good luck" Klaus gets out of his car and then goes to the other side and then opens the door for him, Connor gets out of the car and kisses him on the lips in front of everyone, he breaks the kiss and says "bye Klaus"

"cya, love" Connor meets up with Stiles (who was making out with Derek), Kol, Jeremy, Scott and Isaac at the front of the school before meeting up with the others and he asks "should we tell them about the spell we cast ?"

 **Stiles' POV**

Stiles leaves the house and is about to get into his jeep when he notices Derek's Camaro in front of his house, he goes towards it and Derek says "get in, I'm taking you to school"

"really ? are you sure you want to do that ?"

"yes I'm sure, get in" Stiles gets into the car and Derek takes him to school. once they get there Derek parks his car next to Klaus' car which Connor is in before Klaus opens Connors door and Connor gets out and kisses him then Derek gets out of the car and moves to Stiles' side and opens the door for him, he get out and closes the car door before moving to the front of the car. when they are in front of the car Stiles leaps into Derek's arms and kisses him which makes Derek then spin around with Stiles and lays him on the hood of his Camaro making out with Stiles. They stop kissing and Stiles gets up and meets up with Connor, Jeremy, Scott and Isaac at the front of the school before meeting up with the others and he asks "should we tell them about the spell we cast ?"

"no because they might freak out" says Scott, They walk inside and a few girls turn their heads at them and he hears 'god Stilinski looks hot' which makes Stiles open his eyes wide

'wow the new guys look gorgeous, i wonder if they are single' Kol and Jeremy link their hands together and the girls all start thinking 'damn why are the hot ones always gay ?' which makes Isaac almost trip over. The bell rings and they head off into their classes.

Lunchtime comes faster than they thought and they all meet in the cafeteria.

"hey guys" says Scott as he sees the guys at their table. they reply with either "hey man" or hey Scott" Scott then hears Jackson's thoughts as he looks at Stefan 'man he is soo hot, i wish he was bi' Scott raises his eyebrows and then the girls join them, they start talking about stuff when Dawn says to Connor "so Connor, how was kissing Klaus before going on your first date ?" which makes everyone look at him

"it was great but nothing compared to Stiles and Derek making out on the hood of Derek's car" he replies as he looks at Stiles who is bright red.

"oh my god look at you your blushing" says Allison teasing Stiles.

"yea I'm blushing, does everyone know about the make out session in front of the school ?" asks Stiles.

" I think so, yea i think everyone knows" says Erica. "it's hot gossip"

"and they are talking about Scott and Isaac being together" says Kira.

"really ?" asks Isaac.

"yea and they are talking about Connor's hunk too" says Lydia.

"damn, well it looks like all you guys are hot gossip around the school" says Rebekah smiling. The school bell rings and they all head off to go to class.

 **Meanwhile in Beacon Hills**

"Kate, you should send your berserkers to the preserve in three hours, we need to get to the preserve so we can set up our spell" They head to the preserve and start setting up the spell.

 **Three Hours later.**

 **Connor's POV**

Everyone is at Derek's loft because Derek called them

"i heard that there is something in the preserve hunting and we first need to find out what it is and then we will deal with it" says Derek.

"ok, what's the plan ?" asks Isaac

"ok, three teams of five" Derek replies

"ok, who's in each team ?" asks Kol

"team 1 will have Klaus, Connor, Jeremy, Dawn and Violet. Team 2 will have Scott, Isaac, Kira, Faith and Rebekah. Team 3 will have Stiles, Kol, Lydia, Cora and me. And I want one of you to each be watching each team just in case something goes wrong"

"who will be watching which team ?"

"ok I want Erica to watch my team, Jackson will be watching team 2 and I want Damon to watch team 1"

"ok where abouts do want us to go ?" asks Klaus

"team 1 will be near the cliff in the preserve, team 2 will be near the train depot and my team will be near the old Hale house" says Derek. he then says that Melissa should go back to work just in case someone comes in and that the sheriff should also go back to work.

"wait what about us ?" asks Rona.

"you guys will be back-up just in case something goes wrong" says Derek.

"I get it" says Buffy. "ok but why does Dawn have to go ?"

"because I can control electricity and the other four elements, well mainly electricity" replies Dawn.

"ok we all know the plan ?" they all nod. They all split up and head out to where they are meant to go.

 **Stiles' POV**

Derek, Kol, Lydia, Cora and Stiles are walking near the Hale house when they see someone, they stop and try to see who it is, the woman then says "i know you are there ,you might as well come on out from hiding" that's when Derek, Stiles and Lydia recognizes the voice. They come out and are faced with a very alive Kate Argent.

"that's not possible" says Stiles.

"you had your throat ripped out by Peter" says Derek.

"who is she ?" asks Kol.

"that's Kate Argent, she's the one who burnt the Derek's house down with his family inside" replies Lydia. That's when Cora tries running up to Kate when she is blocked by something.

"it's a boundary spell we can't get passed it" says Kol.

"that's right, now for what I have planned" she starts chanting in Latin which Lydia translates but before she realises a portal opens and sucks them in. All they hear before they go in the portal is Kate laughing.

They exit the portal in what looks like a train carriage, someone walks up to them and asks "what was that ? who are you ? where did you come from ?" They all get up and see the one who asked the questions and it turns out that it was a guy who looked about sixteen with sandy blonde hair and bulging muscles. He asks the questions again and Stiles replies "I don't know what that was but it looked like a portal, my name is Stiles and these are my friends, we are from Beacon Hills, now where are we ? what's your name ?"

"what are your friends names ?" asks the sandy blonde guy.

"Derek, I'm Stiles' Boyfriend"

"Cora, I'm Derek's sister"

"Lydia Martin, a friend of theirs"

"Kol Mikealson, also a friend of theirs"

"now that we answered your questions answer mine" says Stiles

"you are in Panem" says the guy. "my name's Cato" he says with cockiness

"ok Cato where are we headed ?" asks Cora.

"to the Capitol"

"why ?"

"take a look at these" Cato says as he heads some sort of viewing device and what they see makes Derek completely mad.

"why do you do this ?" asks Lydia

"it's apart of the treaty" Cora and Lydia take Derek into the next carriage leaving Stiles and Kol to ask Cato questions.

 **Connor's POV**

Connor, Klaus, Jeremy, Dawn and Violet all head towards the cliff when Connor sees a woman.

"who's that ?" asks Connor pointing at the woman. Klaus recognizes her and says with disdain "my mother"

They all come out and confront her "hello mother, what brings you here ?" says Klaus.

"well, Niklaus you are about to find out" Klaus' mother starts chanting in Latin, Klaus tries to get her but is blocked by a barrier.

"a barrier spell ? what are you doing ?" all of a sudden a portal opens and sucks Klaus, Connor, Jeremy, Dawn and Violet in and they see Esther looking at them and smiling.

They exit the portal the portal in the middle of a large city with lots of people staring at them and then as soon as Dawn says something they all run away and four vehicles stop near them. The people who were in the cars all go towards Klaus, Connor, Jeremy, Dawn and Violet and ask "who are you ? how did you get here ?"

"can we at least get up before answering any questions ?" asks Dawn in a snippy tone.

"oh yea" says one of the guys before helping her up.

"ok now that your are off the floor tell us who you are" says a different guy

"umm dude I wouldn't take that kind of tone and be rude to us" says Jeremy

"why not ?" asks the blonde girl with them.

"because my boyfriend doesn't like it if your rude to us" says Connor.

"ok can you tell us your names please ?" says a different guy in green

"I'm Connor"

"I'm Niklaus, Connor's Boyfriend people call me Klaus"

"I'm Dawn, Connor's Friend" she says with a smile.

"I'm Violet, a friend of Connor's and Dawn's"

"I'm Jeremy, I'm dating Klaus' brother" After they introduce themselves and explain how they got there they get a ride back with the people. They enter some sort of garage where they are met by a small girl in her teens. The small girl ask "who are they ?"

"this is Klaus, Connor, Dawn, Violet and Jeremy" says the blonde girl.

"ok who are you all ?" asks Klaus.

"I'm Ziggy" says the guy in green

"Dillon"

"Scott Truman" says the guy who was rude( making Klaus angry)

"Flynn McAllistair" says the guy who helped Dawn off the ground.

"I'm Summer Landsdown" says the blonde girl.

"and I am Dr K" says the small girl "now how did you get here ?"

"some sort of portal" says Dawn.

"how is that possible ?" asks Flynn.

"magic" answers Connor.

"that is impossible" says Dr K.

"not where we are from, it's not impossible" says Violet.

"can you help us get back ?" asks Jeremy "my boyfriend is probably freaking out"

"are all you guys gay ?" asks Dillon.

"we are bi and do you care ?"

"no I don't care" says Dillon.

"same here" says Flynn.

"yea it's cool" says Scott.

"yea, I think it's kinda hot two guys kissing" Summer says.

"well the only two guys who will be kissing each other will be Klaus and Connor" says Dawn.

"ok, now that that is out of the way-" Klaus starts to say and all of a sudden an alarm goes off and Dr K says "there is a Venjix attack bot and grinders in sector 4"

"a what bot ?" asks Connor.

"a Venjix attack bot" says Summer.

"we gotta go, we'll explain everything later ok"

"ok" they leave the garage leaving Dr K behind who was watching the monitors. Five minutes later they arrive on the scene and morph.

"whoa, what just happened ?" asks Klaus.

"they morphed into their ranger form" replies Dr K. After the battle the rangers come back.

 **Isaac's POV**

Isaac, Scott, Rebekah, Kira and Faith are looking around the train depot when they stop a woman with brown hair in the middle of a circle.

"well I thought you would never get here" she says.

"who are you ?" asks Scott.

"my name is Amy, Faith knows who I am"

"yea, she is not a good witch, she misuses her magic and she tried to ruin Willow's life out of jealousy" says Faith casually

"yea well now you all are gonna regret coming here" says Amy, she then starts chanting in Latin and a portal opens and sucks them all into it.

They exit the portal in the middle of a town in front of some sort of red creature.

" where are we ?"Rebekah asks the others.

"you are in Falconreach" says the red creature which makes them all get up and look at it.

"did that thing just talk ?" Kira asks Faith.

"yea it did" says Isaac.

"my name is Twilly, I'm a Moglin"

"ok so how do we get back home ?" asks Scott.

"we could ask Warlic, follow me" Twilly says. They all follow Twilly to a building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stiles' POV**

Stiles and Kol sit down across from Cato and they start asking questions.

"what are is this thing you are apart of ?" asks Kol.

"it's called The Hunger Games" Cato replies.

"how long has The Hunger Games been going on ?" asks Stiles.

"this is the 74th Hunger Games, I want some answers too" says Cato.

"ok what do you want to know ?" asks Stiles.

"who sent you here ?" asks Cato.

"a woman named Kate Argent" says Stiles.

"why would she do that?" asks Cato.

"because she is a sadistic psychopath murderer bitch" says Stiles in an angry tone which makes Cato look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"wow I thought you said that she was a crazy psychotic slutty bitch who needs to die a very painful death" says Kol.

"she is that too"

"ok, what did she do ?" asks Cato.

"she burnt the Hale house with the Hale family locked inside" answers Stiles.

"damn" all of a sudden Stiles hears a door and he asks "who is going to the Hunger Games with you ?"

"just Clove" he heads the device to Stiles with a different video on it and it explains everything about why The Hunger Games are around. Cato then spots a book on the floor and then says as he hears the door for the carriage they were in "hide Clove is coming" says Cato and Stiles and Kol get up and hide under the table which luckily for them has a huge table cloth on it while Cato goes to pick up the book and Clove enters the carriage.

"what's that ?" she asks pointing at the book.

"it's a book Clove" Cato replies with an annoyed tone.

"ok whatever how about we start planning on how we will kill the other tributes unless your having one of your 'sweet Cato' moments"

"what does that mean ?" asks Cato.

"i know your father asked you to volunteer this year to uphold the family honour and for the district" she says "I also know that you don't want to be here"

"why do you care ? if I am to win I have to kill you"

"that will be my honour, if I die or if I win" Clove says.

"I need to be alone" Cato says.

"well fine but you need to put on your game face we are almost in the capitol" Clove then says "the other careers will kill you if you look weak" she then leaves the carriage leaving Cato to what she thinks is alone. Stiles and Kol exit from their hiding spot and see that Cato has the book of spells. and he asks "what's this for ?"

"it's a book of spells" answers Stiles.

"spells ?" asks Cato.

"yea magic spells" says Kol.

"so if i were to read one of the spells something would happen ?" Cato asks opening the book to the Dominus Trinus and he starts chanting

*"Hear now the words

of the witches,

The secrets we hid

in the night.

The oldest of Gods

are invoked here.

The great work of

Magic is sought.

In this night

and in this hour,

I call upon the

Ancient Power.

Bring your powers

to we friends three!

We want the power!

Give us the power!"*

All of a sudden the train starts shaking and Derek, Cora and Lydia come back and Clove comes back too. Cato tosses the book at Stiles who hid it when they all come in. The first to speak is Clove asking "who are they ?"

"we are some of your trainers and stylists" says Stiles. Clove looks at him and asks "you are gonna help us train ?"

"no I'm one of the stylists along side Cora and Lydia, Derek and Kol will be training you" Stiles then hears her thinking ' those guys are hot, I wonder if I come get some action before entering the arena'

"well I don't believe you" she says and Cato finally says "fine they aren't our stylists and trainers they are from a different reality and they were sent here by a woman named Kate Argent"

"really Cato ?" asks Clove.

"I saw the portal" says Cato. Clove looks at them and says "why were you sent here then ?"

"we don't know but I bet Kate is working with Esther to kill Hope" says Stiles

"who's Hope ?" asks Cato turning towards Stiles

"she is my brother's daughter, she was born 5 months ago" answers Kol.

"who is Esther ?" asks Clove.

"she is my mother" answers Kol, who then turns to Cato and says "you, Stiles and I need to talk in private"

"you are not going anywhere" says Clove who runs up to attack Kol who holds out his hands, suddenly she stops running towards him if act it looks like she is frozen in time.

"what did you do ?" asks Cato.

"I don't know but she was gonna attack me" says Kol who then looks around and he sees that Derek, Lydia and Cora are frozen too.

"what the hell is going on ?" asks Stiles.

"I don't know but I have a theory" answers Kol.

"which is ?" asks Cato.

"when you said that spell I think you made us like the Charmed One's"

"who are the Charmed one's ?" asks Cato.

"they are three powerful witches who are also sisters, we've met them"

"witches ?" asks Cato.

"yea, they are good witches, they protect the innocent"

"so I made us into witches ?"

"yea, now we have to choose a side" says Stiles, who then asks "which side do you wanna be on ? good or evil ?" before they can answer the room unfreezes and Kol is knocked over by Clove but she is pulled off him by Derek who tosses her onto a lounge.

"Kol is right, we do need to talk" says Cato. After some hesitation Clove, Derek, Lydia and Cora leave the carriage.

"ok so which side ?" asks Stiles. Kol then suggests that they say it at the same time.

"ok so at the count of three we say which side to be on, ready ? one two three"

"good" they all say, which makes them all laugh. Cato who is feeling uneasy asks "what do we do now ?" before Stiles answers Clove comes back and says "we are in the capitol now" Stiles looks at Clove and says "what are we gonna do ? Derek, Kol, Lydia, Cora and I ?"

"we can make something up" says Cato.

"that might work" says Clove.

"well, Lydia is a very good designer, you could say that she is one of your stylists" says Stiles.

"ok and Derek ?" asks Cato.

"trainer" answers Kol.

"what about Cora ?" asks Derek.

"another trainer and Kol will a stylist"

"what about him ?" Clove asks nodding at Stiles.

"I don't know" says Cato.

"why don't we sort that out later, someone is coming" says Derek.

"how do you know ?" asks Cato. Someone comes into the train carriage and sees Derek, Stiles, Kol, Cora and Lydia and he asks "who are they ?

"we are the new stylists and trainers" says Lydia walking up to him "now can you move so we can leave ?" the silently moves aside and they all exit the train carriage.

 **Meanwhile in Beacon Hills**

The others are waiting at Stiles' house when Erica comes in and says "something's happened, Derek, Stiles, Kol, Lydia and Cora got sucked into something"

"WHAT ?! when ?" asks The Sheriff.

"about 10 mins ago"

"so what are we gonna do ?" asks Danny.

"I could try opening another portal but I don't know what world they are in" says Willow.

"I'll help you" says Bonnie.

"me too" says Davina.

"ok what do we do ?" asks the Sheriff. They start working on trying to get them back.

 **Cato's POV**

They are getting prepared for the tribute parade when Stiles comes into the room and says "you look like a roman solder with helmet wings"

"thanks" says Cato with annoyance.

"so what do you have to do ? in the parade"

"we ride a chariot while being showered with things"

"like what ?"

"roses, money or something like that" Cato says rolling his eyes.

"that's the jist of it" says Clove.

"ok why don't you tell me" says Stiles to Clove.

"it's the first time that the capitol will see us and we have to make a good first impression"

"ok, so what do you want us to do ?" asks Stiles.

"you guys can go into the audience and watch" Cato suggests.

"ok we will do that" Stiles leaves the room and Clove says "you like him, don't you ?"

"I think he is a cool guy, that's it"

"a cool guy ?"

"yea and he is dating Derek anyway" he says with cockiness.

"really ? they are together ? wow I thought that Derek was straight"

"well he's not and he isn't single either"

 **Stiles' POV**

Stiles leaves Cato and Clove and go to meet Derek and the others. When he gets to the others he notices Cora looking at a guy in a shiny tunic which also had a pink feather cape, he goes over to Cora and says "you like him, don't you ?"

"so what if I do ?"

"well go up to him and talk to him"

"no way, I don't think he would like me and I've never really dated anyone before"

"ok then" Stiles says with a smile before walking over to the guy. He approaches the guy and says " hey, what's up ?"

"not much, who are you ?"

"my name is Stiles and my friend Cora she likes your outfit"

"yea, it's supposed to symbolise luxury"

"and district twos outfit ?"

"masonry"

"can you list what each of the costumes mean ?"

"district 1 luxury, district two masonry, district three technology, district four fishing, district five power, district six transportation, district seven lumber, district eight textiles, district nine grain, district ten livestock, district eleven agriculture and district twelve coal mining"

"so you dress in different costumes to impress who ?"

"sponsors, have you never seen any of the games ?"

"no, you won't believe why"

"you know what, i don't care why you haven't seen any games"

"ok, do you want to meet my friend ?"

"yea ok i'll meet her" Stiles turns around and yells " Cora, come over here" Cora walks over to them and Stiles introduces her.

"this is my boyfriends little sister Cora" says Stiles.

"hello, Cora my name is Marvel"

"I'm gonna go check on Cato and you can talk more to Marvel" Stiles says suddenly.

"ok, I'll talk to you later" says Cora and Stiles leaves them.

 **Cora's POV**

Stiles leaves them and Marvel asks "you know Cato from district two ?"

"yea we met them earlier today"

"what was your impression of Cato ?"

"I don't know but Stiles and Kol almost got into it with Clove"

"why ?"

"I don't know but Derek had to pull her off Kol"

"what are you guys to them ?"

"well Stiles, Derek and I are new trainers and Kol and Lydia are stylists"

"really ? that skinny guy is a trainer ?" asks Marvel.

"yea he is stronger and more dangerous than he looks" They continue talking before the parade.

 **Kol's POV**

Kol is with Cato when Stiles knocks on the door and walks in.

"hey guess what ?"

"what ?"

"Derek is gonna freak out"

"why ? did someone flirt with you ?"

"no but you did hear what Clove was thinking right ?" Stiles asks

"yea, so why is Derek gonna freak out ?" asks Kol

"because his sister has taken an interest in one of the guys"

"is it one of the tributes ?" asks Cato.

"yea, the tribute from district one" says Stiles.

"Marvel ?" asks Cato.

"yea that's the guy" says Stiles.

"I haven't met him yet but I bet that in the arena we will team up" says Cato.

"why would you team up ?" asks Kol.

"we are careers, that's what we are called" says Cato.

"ok well Cora is talking to him and I think she likes him a lot" says Stiles.

"then we have to save him" says Kol.

"save him, how ?" asks Stiles.

"we could use magic" says Kol.

"well if we are gonna save him then we have to save them all" says Cato.

"your right" says Stiles. Then there is an announcement stating that the tributes has to get on their chariots and prepare for the parade.

"well you better get going, we will talk later about everything" says Stiles.

"ok, we will walk with you to your apartment after the parade but we will be in the audience" Stiles, Kol and Cato leave the room and they walk over to the chariots where they see the other tributes.

"ok go on and find a place in the audience and then meet you later to go to the apartment we will be on floor two" says Cato to Stiles.

"ok, I'll see you later"

After the parade Stiles, Kol, Lydia, Cora and Derek are waiting in the apartment when Cato, Clove and their stylists, mentor and escort walk in, they stand up and say "that was an amazing show"

"thanks Stiles, what did you think about all the other costumes ?" asks Cato smiling.

"they were cool but Kol and I need to talk to you"

"why would you need to talk to Cato ?" asks one of the others.

"it's private" says Kol.

"really, why ?" asks another one.

"it's about my personal life, I trust them with that" says Cato. "now let's go and discuss the person I really like" they walk away from the others, leaving Derek, Lydia and Cora with Clove and the others. They walk into Cato's room and close the door then Stiles says in a whisper "there has to be a more private place than this"

"we could try talking on the roof" says Cato. They leave Cato's room and then they leave the apartment and go into the elevator which is occupied by Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and some woman in a huge violet wig. Stiles turns to the woman and says "I love what you are wearing" Cato scoffs and Kol then says to Katniss "can I say that you were very brave to volunteer for your sister, I don't know if any of my brothers would do the same"

"I bet they would but they are a bit too old to volunteer for the games" says Stiles making Cato smirk which he hides with a hand covering his mouth.

"thank you and who are you ?" she asks.

"my name is Stiles"

"and I'm Kol"

"well it's lovely to meet you but this is our floor" says the woman with the wig.

"before you go what's your name ?" asks Stiles.

"Effie Trinket" she replies. When Katniss moves to get out of the elevator she accidently hits Cato's shoulder making him have premonition in which he sees Katniss and Peeta getting crowned as the victors and he sees a mockingjay pin on Katniss' clothes. She leaves the elevator with a weird look on her face and she is followed by the others.

"well it's nice to meet you, hopefully you and my friend Lydia meet because I have a feeling you would get along great" says Stiles to Effie. Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and Effie leave the elevator and Cato, Stiles and Kol head towards the roof, once they get to the roof Cato says "something weird happened when I bumped into Katniss"

"what happened ?" asked Kol.

"I think I saw Katniss and Peeta being crowned victors"

"but I thought you said only one person could be the victor" said Stiles.

"yea that's what normally happens" says Cato.

"ok so maybe you had a premonition" says Stiles.

"what's that ?" asks Cato.

"the ability to see into the future, but the woman that we know can also see into the past as well" says Stiles.

"ok so how are we gonna save the other tributes ?" asks Kol.

"well first Kol I think we need a blue candle so Cato can read minds too so we don't always have to go off somewhere to talk"

"that's a good idea Stiles"

"wait I think I have one" Stiles digs into his pockets and grabs a small blue candle and a lighter.

"ok, do you have the book ?" asks Kol.

"I have it, I was reading it for a while" says Cato in a little worried tone.

"it's ok Cato since when we get back we are taking you with us" says Stiles.

"and the other tributes" says Kol.

"how are we gonna save them though ?" asks Cato.

"I was thinking with a spell" says Stiles.

"what kind of spell ?" asks Cato.

"a cloning spell" answers Kol who had read Stiles' mind.

"yea, that's what I was thinking" says Stiles.

"ok, so how would it work ?" asks Cato.

"it would make a double of the person and the clone will go into the arena to fight" says Stiles.

"are you sure it would work ?" asks Cato.

"yea it should but first read this spell" Stiles says giving Cato the book with the mind reading spell page open. He casts the spell and tries to see if it worked.

'did it work' Stiles thinks.

'yea it did' Cato replies with his mind.

'you know this could also help us a lot' thinks Kol. suddenly some peacekeepers come onto the roof and Cato, Stiles and Kol hide. They hear them talking about the games and who they will be betting on. After about 10 minutes they get up and decide to patrol the roof. Stiles has an idea, gets up and walks near the peacekeepers. Kol then sees what Stiles was reading and thinks 'are you sure you want to do it ?'

'yea why not ?'

'do what ?' thinks Cato.

'just watch' replies Stiles with his mind. The peacekeepers see Stiles and they say "what are you doing up here ?"

"oh nothing really just reading" Stiles replies. the peacekeepers take out their batons which makes Cato widen his eyes, he is about to intervene when Kol blocked him with his arm

"trust Stiles" Kol says to Cato in a whisper

"ok, I will" he replies. The peacekeepers attack Stiles and he swiftly kicks their butts, they get up and grab their batons, Stiles then chants

*"They have no right, they have no power

Turn their hate sticks into flowers."*

The peacekeepers batons turn into flowers and Stiles kicks them both in the head and runs back to Cato and Kol who look at him in shock.

"what, they won't remember what happened"

"how can you be sure ?" asks Cato.

"I kicked them in the head pretty hard"

"how did you do that ?" asks Kol.

"you do remember that I'm a slayer, right ?"

"what's a slayer ?" asks Cato.

"it's a long story, I'll explain it when we get back to my world" says Stiles before they all head back into the elevator and head back to floor 2.

 **Stiles' POV**

When Stiles gets back from being with Cato and Kol, Derek walks up to him and kisses him which shocks Clove who is in the room.

"what was that for ?" asks Stiles once they stop kissing.

"i think i might know" says Kol.

"what's the reason ?" asks Cato.

"Derek was a little jealous when you three went to talk in private" says Cora.

"why ?" asks Clove.

"because he is a possive guy and if someone flirts with me he would growl at them" Stiles says as he looks at Clove.

"growls ?" asks Cato.

"yea he growls, it's a long story"

"ok well i'm going to bed and you should too Cato, training tomorrow and we can't be late" says Clove before walking off.

'yea i better go to bed, should we reverse this spell first ?' Cato thinks.

'no we keep it on for a while' Stiles replies. Cato goes into his room and goes to sleep.

 **Meanwhile in beacon Hills in an abandoned warehouse.**

"did it work ?" Gerard asks Kate.

"yea it worked" Kate replies.

"so did our spells" says Esther and Amy

"so now we can destroy the wolves" says Gerard.

"yes, with the alphas out of the way we can destroy the beta wolves" Kate says.

 **Cato's POV**

The next morning Cato wakes up and realises that he isn't alone in the room and he notices Derek and Stiles snuggled up together on the floor.

'hey Stiles, you awake ?" he thinks to Stiles.

'yea but I'm soo comfy in Derek's arms I don't wanna move'

'well it's training day 1, we have to get to the training centre' They get up and walk into the kitchen where they see Kol,Cora and Lydia, Stiles then decides that he is gonna cook something.

"I think I might cook you guys some breakfast" says Stiles.

"well you better start before the others wake up" says Cato. Stiles starts cooking bacon, eggs, pancakes and sausages. When everyone makes there way to the dining room table it is filled with food.

"who did all of this ?" asks Cato's escort.

"I did" says Stiles."I thought that you all might like something to eat"

"trainers aren't supposed to cook for us that's what the avoxes are for" says the mentor. "and I don't think you really are a trainer"

"fine how about today, in front of the tributes we fight, not to the death but fight and if we knock each other onto the floor at least ten times wins and if your on the floor, without being held down for more than 15 seconds you lose, do we have a deal ?"

"we have a deal" the mentor says with a vicious grin showing her sharpened teeth. Stiles walks over to Cato, Clove, Kol, Cora and Lydia and Clove asks "are you insane ?"

"what, it's just a fight" says Stiles.

"yea, you are fighting a woman who is most likely to kill you" says Cato.

"yea well I am a slayer so I think I will be ok" says Stiles.

"what's a slayer ?" asks Clove.

"I'll tell you at a different time" says Stiles. About 20 minutes after their conversation they are heading towards the training centre and they see Derek talking to Haymitch. Cato and Stiles then walk up to them and Stiles asks "did you hear about the fight between Enobaria and me ?"

"yes I did but I don't think it's wise" replies Haymitch.

"well I'm not gonna back down and it's just a fight"

"ok you ready ?" Enobaria yells from across the room at Stiles who looks at her and yells "yea, let's show them how it's done" They get into positions and they start there fight. After five minutes Enobaria had been on the floor twice and Stiles once, they continue fighting until Stiles kicks her square in the chest, making her semi fly across the room. She gets up, walks over to Stiles and says "that was an amazing kick, where did you get the strength to send me across the room ?"

"I'll tell you later on but I don't know if you will believe me"

"ok then" they fight more until Stiles kicks her in the head knocking her out and about 20 seconds later she wakes up, gets off the floor and says to Stiles "that was an amazing fight"

"thanks" says Stiles.

"ok bye then" she says with respect.

"wow I think you got her respect" says Haymitch who was standing next to him.

"I guess and it's not wise to stand so close"

"why ?" he asks.

"because my boyfriend is the jealous type"

"he does know that I'm not into guys like that ?"

"it's a long story" Stiles finally says before walking over to Derek and kissing him so passionately that a few of the tributes catcall them.

 **3 days later...**

 **Cato's POV**

It'd late in the afternoon and Cato had finished training with the other tributes.

Cato, Stiles and Kol are sitting on the roof and Cato says "so I have the interview with Caesar tomorrow and i was thinking that we do the spell tonight"

"are you sure ?" asks Stiles.

"yea, I can feel what the other tributes are feeling now and most of them are scared"

"well of course they are scared twenty-three of them are gonna die" says Kol clearly angry.

"I know and I'm sorry but I really really want to help them" says Cato who had noticed Kol being angry.

"you don't need to be sorry but I don't know how we are gonna do it without anyone knowing what is going on, what do you think Stiles ?" says Kol feeling kinda bad.

"I don't know" he says waving a hand which somehow opens a portal and he steps away from it "i have no idea how i did that" he says to Cato and Kol.

"it must be apart of your powers" says Kol.

"yea, what about my being able to sense people emotions ?"

"yea that must also be apart of your powers" says Stiles.

"so do we do this tonight ?" asks Kol.

"and how do we get back to your world then ?" asks Cato.

"we could use my new power ?" suggests Stiles nervously.

"well we will need for you to be able to control it and get portals on demand just in case" says Kol.

"well there is no time like the present, how about a open a portal to wherever Cora is ?"

"that might work, but can she be trusted with the information that we have powers ?" asks Cato.

"yea she is Derek's little sister and I will be telling Derek about my powers" says Stiles.

"and I'll be telling Jeremy" says Kol.

"ok then, Stiles try opening a portal to Cora" Stiles concentrates and waves his hand with opens a portal.

"ok so who is going thru it ?" asks Kol.

"we all will" replies Cato. They walk into the portal and is transported to a room, they walk around and they find Cora in a bedroom in bed with someone.

"oh my god" Stiles says loudly which makes Cora and Marvel quickly get up.

"what are you doing here ?" Cora asks with a hint of anger.

"well it's a long story" says Stiles who then yells "found her" Cato and Kol rush into the room and see what Stiles is seeing.

"wow Cora, you found a guy" says Kol.

"oh yea what do you think Derek is gonna do to this guy when he finds out ?" Stiles says to Kol.

"how did you get in here ? we locked the apartment door and there are peacekeepers outside" Cora says.

"I used my new powers" says Stiles smugly.

"powers ?" asks Marvel.

"yea Cato, Stiles and I are witches" Kol says to Marvel.

"that's not possible" he simply says before getting out of bed and getting dressed, he then walks over to Cora and says "do I need to get Glimmer ?"

"yes you do" says Cato which makes Stiles, Cora and Kol look at him with worry.

"what, we need her to be here so we can do the spell and leave" he then goes quiet until he says "I want to get my brother and sister out of this reality"

"why ?" asks Kol.

"I know why" says Stiles.

"really why ?" asks Kol.

"so they don't get hurt and so they aren't forced to volunteer like Cato was" says Stiles.

"you were forced to volunteer ?" Marvel asks Cato.

"yea my parents told me to volunteer" Cato says.

"why ?" asks Cora.

"we are running low on money and my family has a certain lifestyle" says Cato.

"well if my dad was here he would probably tell you that the way your parents act is not the way that a parent should act" Stiles says.

"yea, Mr Stilinski is an awesome dad" says Cora. "he even let my brother Derek date Stiles even thou Stiles is 17"

"well I hope I get to meet him" says Cato.

"yea now let's do this spell and then get the hell out of the fucked up reality" says Kol.

"yea I agree" says Stiles who turns to Marvel and asks "do you want to be the first person the spell is cast on ?"

you sure that it will work ?" asks Cora who is looking nervous.

"yea I'm sure" he then walks over to Cato and Kol and they say the spell together and there is a flash of a bright white light, the thing they know is there is two Marvel's.

"whoa it worked" says Cato.

"did you doubt that it would ?" asks Kol.

"no I didn't but, you know what don't worry about it" says Cato.

"ok, which one is the clone ?" asks Cora.

"there should be a slight mark on the back of his neck" Stiles says. She checks the back of the two Marvels necks and she found the clone.

"ok so now what do we do ?" asks the real Marvel who is still a little in shock.

"we clone all the other tributes and take the real ones with us back to our reality"

 **Meanwhile in Beacon Hills**

It had been three-four days since Stiles and all the others went missing and Bonnie, Willow and Davina have been looking at spell books the entire time and they hadn't found anything until Josh comes in with a book and says "I found something but I dno if it would help you guys" he hands the book to Davina and she says "it talks about a power called portal creation"

"and ?" asks Josh.

"and it would help us but we don't have that power" says Bonnie.

"damn, sorry"

"it's ok" says Davina patting Josh on the back. The Sheriff walks in and asks "any luck ?"

"no sorry" says Willow.

"it's ok i have a feeling that Stiles will find a way to get back on his own" he says with pride.

 **Stiles' POV**

After finishing cloning the tributes Stiles, Kol and Cato snuck them into an apartment and then one of them asks "why are we here and how did you do that ?"

"we used magic" Kol replies.

"magic ?" the girl from district 11 asks.

"yea, I could show you a little magic if you want" asks Stiles.

"yea like that could happen, I bet it's just a hallucination or something" says the girl.

"oh it's not a hallucination" says one of the tributes.

"ok fine show us some magic" and then Stiles does and so does Kol and Cato by showing them their powers. Stiles shows off his apportation power by making the knife in Clove's hands show up in his hands, which makes the tributes all look at Stiles and then Stiles says "ok Kol show them your powers"

"ok I will but I need a piece of paper and a pencil" Stiles goes and gets what he need and he comes back and says "here you go, show off a little bit"

"ok" he starts drawing and in 10 minutes he finished it. He concentrates and what he drew appeared. The drawing was of a white wolf and it was walking around the tributes, which made them kinda of nervous, Kol rips the piece of paper and makes the wolf disappear. He says to Cato with a smile "ok your turn"

"ok" he then turns invisible, making Clove yell at Stiles "where is Cato ?" which makes Derek come into the room with Lydia and he says "what is going on ?" Cato reappears and says "we are leaving to go to your reality but before we do, we are going to district 2 to pick up my brother and sister"

"how are we gonna be able to do that ?" asks the boy from district 9.

"I have the ability to create portals" says Stiles.

"you can do what ?" asks Derek.

"look Derek I know your angry but I just discovered it"

"I'm not angry, I just don't know what we can do about getting back home"

"I think that if he can get to district 2, he can do it" Marvel says as he is holding Cora's hand.

"why are you holding my sister's hand ?" asks Derek and Cora replies "I like him Derek, can you please be nice to him"

"I'd like to talk to him but later on when we are back in our reality"

"ok, I'd like to say in front of everyone that I have never met a girl like her"

"really ?" asked Derek.

"how about we wait until we are back in our reality ?" asks Stiles.

"yea that might be a good idea" says Cato, and then Lydia asks "who is gonna go with Stiles to get Cato's siblings ?"

"well I have to go" says Cato.

"same here" says Kol.

"I will too" says Clove.

"I'm going with you" says Derek

"and me" says Cora.

"ok Stiles open the portal so we can get there" and Stiles opens the portal and they go thru it and they walk into a room that has a small boy and girl, and they are sleeping.

"they look so innocent" says Stiles.

"yea right, my sister can be a bit of a handful but my brother is pretty quiet" Cato says before waking them up. He tells them that he is taking them away from district 2 and his sister asks "why ?"

"because this place is poison"

"why aren't you in the capitol and how did you get here ?" his sister asks.

"oh I am there but it's not the real me, it's kinda hard to explain" she looks at him and then the others and she asks "who are they ?" nodding at Stiles, Kol, Cora and Derek.

"they are friends from a different reality"

"really ?" asks his brother.

"yea we are from a reality where the hunger games doesn't exist" says Stiles and Cato's brother looks at him and asks nervously "really ?"

"yea buddy, we don't have to do anything like that" says Stiles. Cato's brother then says "ok I want to go with you"

"same here but only because Cato is going with you" says Cato's sister.

"oh but before you get to come with us, we have to cast a spell that will make a double of you, like we did with Clove and the other tributes" says Cato.

"how does that work ?" she asks.

"we cast the spell and it will make a double and the double will stay behind and the real one will come back to their reality" explains Cato.

"ok cast the spell" but before they cast the spell Cato's dad walks in and he asks Cato "what the hell are you doing here ?"

"we are just leaving" says Derek with a toothy grin.

"no you are not" he then goes to grab Cato's sister and Stiles waves his hand and sends Cato's dad flying into the wall and Derek looks at him and asks "how did you do that ?"

"it's apart of my powers, now let's cast the spell and get out of here" they cast the spell and Stiles opens a portal back to the capitol. when they get back Lydia asks "were there any problems ?"

"yea we saw Cato's dad and he was gonna take Cato's siblings away from Cato" says Derek

"yea and Stiles made him fly into a wall" says Cora.

"how did he do that ?" she says looking at Stiles.

"we will explain when we get back to our reality"

"ok but as soon as we get back I want an explanation" Lydia says with a glare.

"of course Lydia we will tell you everything" says Stiles.

"you better or else" she says which makes Cato's brother flinch and she sees it, she approaches him she then kneels and looks him in the eye and says "that wasn't a threat, well it was but I wouldn't hurt him, he is my friend and he used to be in love with me until Derek came along" which makes him look at Stiles and he asks "you date guys ?"

"yea, well only Derek why ?"

"how did your dad take to that news ?" Cato asks before his brother says something.

"he was amazing, he completely accepted that i was gonna be dating Derek, Derek is my mate" he looks at Derek and asks "do we tell them everything ?" and he says "yea" Stiles then tell them everything about their reality and the town they live in, he explains the creatures and gets Derek to shift for them but before he can says anymore Marvel asks Cora "are you a werewolf too ?"

"yea, that doesn't scare you does it ?" he smiles at her and says "I like you a lot and if you are a werewolf I can live with it"

"really ? you can ?"

"yea I can but I'd like to see you shift" and she does which makes Cato's sister say "wow how do you become a werewolf ?"

"a bite from an alpha, like Derek" replies Stiles.

"Derek is an alpha werewolf ?" asks Marvel.

"yea, so how about we try and get to my reality now"

"yea, open the portal and then one of us will test it to see if it I indeed our reality" says Lydia still kneeling in front of Cato's brother.

"before we do that I should tell you my brother and sister's names" says Cato.

"and they are ?" asks Lydia.

"Silas and Cassadine"

"those are lovely names" says Lydia, she turns to Stiles and says "open the portal so we can get out of this screwed up reality and back to our reality" Stiles waves his hands and a portal opens, he then asks " so who is gonna go thru it to test it ?"

"I will" says Cora and she does, she comes back and says "it takes us to our world, we can go home"

"alright let's go" says Cassadine excitedly. She then tries running towards the portal but Cato grabs her and says "Stiles will go thru first and we will follow him, ok ?"

"ok but I'm a little scared" she admitted.

"it's ok to be scared" says Stiles he then says "I've been scared before"

"yea, when ?" asks Silas.

"I'll tell you everything when we get to my reality, ok ?"

"ok" they both say together. and they all enter the portal and come out of it in Derek's loft.

"where are we ?" asks Glimmer.

"my loft, Stiles call your dad and tell him that we are back"

"ok" and he gets onto his phone and calls his dad.

 **The Sheriff's POV**

He couldn't believe that Stiles was gone, he checked in on Bonnie, Davina and Willow to see if they had found anything 30 minutes ago they hadn't. Then his phone rings, he picks up and says "Sheriff Stilinski"

"hey dad"

"Stiles is that you ?"

"yea, we just got back from an alternate reality with some others, where are you ?"

"I'm at home but I guess I have to tell Bonnie, Davina and Willow that you are back"

"yea, what about Scott and the pack ?"

"Scott and some of the others are missing too"

"they probably got sent to an alternate reality too"

"yea that's what Willow thought"

"well we all are gonna go to Rebekah's house because I bet Rebekah and Elijah will want to see Kol and of course Jeremy"

"yea they will but Jeremy is missing with the others"

"what ? oh man I'm gonna have to tell him but I will do it and I'll get the other back, I'll explain everything when we get to Rebekah's, ok ?"

"ok son, I'm glad you are ok"

"yea I missed you dad"

"missed you too buddy" and with that Stiles hangs up the phone and The Sheriff runs over to Rebekah's and before Bonnie says anything he says " Stiles is back, he just called me and he is on his way here"

"really ? is he ok ?" asks Rebekah as she walks into the room with Elijah who is holding Hope.

"yea and I think he made some friends while he was gone"

 **Stiles' POV**

After hanging up with his dad he walks back to the others and says "we weren't the only ones to get sent to an alternate reality I think Jeremy is gone and so is some of the pack and I think a few others"

"Jeremy is gone ?" asks Kol clearly worried.

"yea but we will find him and bring him home"

"ok so where do we go now ?" asks Cato.

"we go and see my dad" he says with a smile. They leave the loft and about fifteen minutes later they are at the front of Rebekah's house, Stiles knocks on the door and enters bringing everyone with him and before he knows it he is jumped on by Erica hugging him, she lets go and asks "who are they ?"

"they are some friends from the alternate reality but they couldn't stay there, it's not a good place to be" she lets go of Stiles and says to the others "welcome to Rebekah's house, she is Kol's sister" she turns to Stiles and asks "which one of them did you meet first ?"

"they met me" says Cato stepping forward he then says "then they met Clove and later on everyone else"

"really ?"

"yea the portal opened in front of me, I had no idea what was going on but they explained"

"what do you know about this reality ?" Bonnie asks Cato.

"everything, while we were staying at the apartment in the capitol I learnt about werewolves, witches, vampires, slayers and hybrids"

"and you are ok with that ?" asked Josh.

"yea I am" says Cato.

"why ?" asks Erica. He looks at Kol and Stiles who then nods and he says "because I became a witch while Stiles, Kol, Cora and Lydia were staying with us"

"a witch, how ?" asks Josh

"I read a spell out of the book of spells that Kol had with him and I got some witchy powers which helped with my decision to come to this reality"

"what powers do you have ?" asks Davina.

"well at the moment I get premonitions, I can feel someone's emotions and I can turn invisible"

"are you the only one who got powers ?"

"no Kol and Stiles got powers too ?" Erica turns to them and asks "what kind of powers ?" Stiles replies and says "well I can move things with my mind, I can create portals and I can make an object from far away appear in my hand" which he proves by using his powers to get a book that was on the floor into his hand without telekinesis. Davina then asks Kol "what about you ?"

"well I can freeze time, I have a power that lets me make drawings that I've drawn come to life and I can do this" he whirls next to Clove

"what did you do ?" she asks

"it's called whirling" says Leo after orbing in which scares the boy from district 4.

"oh I'm sorry" says Leo to the boy.

"we didn't call for you" says Stiles.

"no but the elders said that I'm your whitelighter even thou soon you may not need one"

"ok, is there anything else you want to tell us ?"

"no but do you want me to do anything ?"

"yea, can you ask the sisters if they can give us info on demons ? just in case some demons attack us"

"yea I will" he says before orbing out.

"who was he and what is he ?" asks Cato.

"that's Leo and he is a whitelighter"

"ok now how are we gonna get the others back ?" asks The Sheriff.

"I'll use a portal to get to the others" says Stiles.

"ok but you are not going alone"

"I agree" says Cato

"yea, we are coming with you" Kol says motioning to him and Cato.

"I will too" says Derek.

"and me" says Clove.

"me too" says Erica. and Stiles opens a portal and they all step into it transporting them to a different reality.


	10. Chapter 10

**Connor's POV**

They are sitting in the garage waiting for the others when Klaus asks " what are we waiting for we should be trying to get back to our reality"

"yea I agree" says Connor.

"we are waiting for the team to get back and then we can discuss what to do about your problem" says Doctor K. The team comes back and Klaus then asks "are you gonna try and help us return to our reality ?"

"yes if you can tell us about your reality" says Summer.

"well to begin with the Venjix virus doesn't exist" says Dawn.

"really ?" asks Ziggy. "like no attack bots ? no grinders ?"

"none" says Violet. "but there are other things"

"like what ?" asks Dillon.

"Vampires, Demons, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches, Doppelgangers and others things" replies Jeremy.

"really ?" asks Scott. "they are all myths"

"not so much" says Klaus "for I am a hybrid"

"which means what exactly ?" asks Scott.

"it means that he is half vampire and half werewolf" says Connor.

"ok, are they dangerous ?" asks Ziggy.

"only if you make him angry" says Jeremy.

"how do you know ?" asks Flynn.

"I've known Klaus for a while" says Jeremy.

"for how long ?" asks Connor.

"about a year or two"

"cool" says Ziggy. They all continue to talk about different things when Doctor K says "it's time to sleep, we have something important to do tomorrow"

"ok, I need to sleep anyway" says Connor to Doctor K before following Klaus into a room to sleep.

 **Dawn's POV**

 **6:30 AM**

The next morning Dawn wakes up and walks out of the room to find Flynn in front of her with his back turned to her in nothing but his boxers, she then says to him in flirty voice "nice boxers" he turns around and says covering the bulge in his boxers "oh hey Dawn, what are you doing up this early ?"

"I woke up early and I thought about exploring the city"

"if I get dressed, do you want me to come with you ?" asks Flynn

"yea I'd like that" Dawn says with a smile. He goes off and gets dressed, ten minutes later he comes back and they go off to explore the city.

 **Klaus' POV**

 **8:00 AM**

The next morning Klaus woke up with a hard-on next to Connor who was as hard as he is, Connor looks as Klaus and says "hey"

"hey to you too, what time is it ?"

"I don't know" Connor says as he gets out of the bed, he goes to check the time and he turns around to find Klaus checking his ass out.

"were you checking me out ?" asks Connor.

"yes love I was, is that a problem ?" Klaus replies with a devilish grin on his face before running over to Connor pushing him up against a wall and kisses him making loud moaning sounds as they made out.

"I want you inside me" says Connor.

"I can't love I made a promise to your father" says Klaus "but when we do have sex it will be the best thing to ever happen in my entire existence"

"you mean that ?"

"yes" Klaus says in pure honesty.

"we better get dressed and go downstairs before someone comes up here and knocks on the door" at that exact moment there is a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Dillon who says "ok it's time to get up"

"oh I am up love but I'm not up for you" Klaus says with a sly grin which makes Dillon leave the room quickly.

"Klaus, why did you have to say that ?" asks Connor clearly embarrassed by what he said.

"because it made him leave the room quicker"

"let's get dressed and go downstairs" says Connor as he moves away from Klaus and gets his pants and shirt on taking a sneak peek at Klaus bulge in his boxers. Klaus does the same and they go downstairs to see the team all there, ready to leave for their excursion. Doctor K is talking to the team when Jeremy asks "umm sorry to interrupt but what are we gonna be doing ?" Doctor K turns to Jeremy and says "you are coming with us, all of you"

"sweet" says Ziggy.

"why ?" asks Scott.

"they might as well come with us, if they are gonna be staying here for a while" says Summer.

"aye it might do them some good too" says Flynn.

"how do we know that we can trust them ?" asks Scott.

"if we wanted you dead" says Klaus "we would have done it by now and you wouldn't be able to stop us" he continues to say.

"I agree, we all are very powerful" says Dawn.

"yea" says Connor who agrees with Klaus and Dawn.

"but we don't want to kill you" says Jeremy.

"really ? how do we know that ?" asks Scott getting in Jeremy's face. Klaus then speaks up and says "you are lucky my brother is not here"

"why ?" asks Dillon.

"because if anyone tries to threaten little Gilbert here and my brother sees it they are in deep trouble" says Klaus.

"how deep ?" asks Summer.

"very deep" says Jeremy who is not intimidated by Scott.

"stand down ranger series red" commands Doctor K. Scott scoff and walks back to the team, then Scott says to Klaus, Connor, Jeremy, Dawn and Violet "why don't you show us what you can do next time Venjix sends an attack bot ?"

"ok we will" says Connor before they all head to the city command centre, once they get their there is a group of children there, asking the rangers and Doctor K questions until an alarm goes off and the rangers go off to fight the Venjix bot but before they go Scott says "well it's time to prove what you are capable of" and Klaus, Connor, Jeremy, Dawn and Violet all run off to help the four rangers while Summer is still a the stage. They get to the scene and they see a whole bunch of grinders and a Venjix attack bot, the grinders start attacking the rangers and the others before Dawn starts shooting energy from her hands completely frying some of the grinders, Klaus runs up to some other grinders and rips them apart so does Connor, Jeremy and Violet which shocks the rangers but before Scott can say anything the attack bot attacks them and the rangers morph but the attack bot had hacked into their frequency and was attacking them by making loud sounds but Summer arrives and attacks the bot with her motor bike before morphing and fights the bot and the other rangers help her after they destroy it, it goes super size and they get their zords out and fight the supersized bot after they destroy it they come back to the garage to find two people waiting for them.

 **Jeremy's POV**

They all walk up to the two people and the woman says to the rangers and the others "ah there you are finally" she says the man with her "this must be the help" the man tosses a pool cue at Dillon who catches it and says "here you are my good man, polish it, buff it and chalk it in time for my next shot if you don't mind" Dillon snaps it and says "actually I do" shoving the two pieces at the man. Connor says to Jeremy "he must have a bad temper"

"yea I think he might" replies Jeremy. Scott then says "sorry can we help you ?"

The woman runs her finger across the pool table and says "you can start by explaining why you don't keep this place cleaner for our daughter and the power rangers" and Ziggy starts saying that he knows who they are and Scott says that he doesn't care and starts to shove them out when Summer comes in on her bike and the two people say to her "Summer, please tell your servants to unhand us" which Klaus then says to them in an angry voice "we are not servants you stupid, pompous twits" which makes them jump what looks like a mile with wide eyes. Connor calms him down and it turns out the people were her parents and Klaus walks over to Summer and her parents after Connor talks to him and says to Summer "I apologise for my behaviour earlier towards your parents but I do not like being called a servant when I am more better than them"

"excuse me, we are better than you" says Summer's Father.

"yes, we are better than you" says her mother.

"no you are not" says Connor which makes them turn to him and say "what makes you better than us ?"

"because we care about people, you don't" says Connor.

"how do you know ?" asks Summer's dad.

"we have saved our reality more times then you would ever lift a finger to help someone in trouble" says Dawn with disgust.

"we've done charities" says Summer's mom and Connor asks "but have you ever gone to a place to help someone and not just throw money at them ?"

"we don't need to explain ourselves to you" says Summer's dad before turning around to Summer who doesn't wanna see them. The rangers go into the ranger command centre and discuss the attack bot and everything before going off to fight whatever they need to fight

 **3 and a half days later...**

 **Dawn's POV**

Dawn is talking to Connor and Jeremy when she says "I can't believe Summer's parents forcing her to marry that Chas guy"

"I know, he is so full of himself" says Jeremy.

"we should get that diamond off her parents, so we can protect it from Venjix" says Connor. Klaus, Dillon and Ziggy walk over to them and Klaus says "what are you talking about ?"

"we are talking about how disgusted we are with Summer's parents forcing her to marry" says Dawn.

"I agree, it's not right" says Dillon.

"we should do something about it" says Connor.

"but we can't love" Klaus says as he holds Connor close. "not everyone can have what we have"

"and what's that ?" asks Dillon.

"pure love" replies Klaus making Connor turns and looks at him before kissing him.

"wow, that is soo hot" says Dawn and Dillon says "oh come on, like no offence but I don't wanna see that"

"why ?" asks Jeremy.

"it's not that I don't like guys kissing each other, I'm not homophobic but after what I walked in on three days ago, I kinda don't want to know what they do together, ok ?"

"yea I think I get it, Connor is like my brother and if I walked in on what ever you did I think I might be a little nervous around them too" says Dawn.

"yea that's what I mean" says Dillon as a portal opens and some people walk out of it.

 **Cato's POV**

Cato, Stiles, Derek, Kol, Erica and Clove walked out of the portal and Cato realised that they weren't the only ones to exit the portal, he turns around and sees Cora, Marvel and his young brother and sister and he says to his younger siblings "what are you doing here ?"

"we wanted to come with you" says his sister and before he says anything he hears a throat being cleared, he turns around and sees a group of people looking at them all. Kol then says as he runs up to one of them "Jeremy, I missed you" before Kol kisses him. Cato then asks out loud "are you friends with Stiles?"

"us four are" says the only girl there. "my name is Dawn"

"I'm Jeremy as you might already know"

"I'm Klaus"

"and I'm Connor"

"I'm Cato" he says to the group and one of them asks "how do you know Stiles ?"

"we met in my reality" Cato says before asking "what is going on around here ?"

"we are getting ready for a wedding" says Dawn clearly annoyed.

"what's wrong ?" asks Silas. Dawn approaches him and says "the girl who is getting married is being forced to marry the guy"

"what ?" asks Stiles

"it's true" says some guy. "my names Dillon by the way" Dawn asks Clove, Marvel, Silas and Cassadine "who are you guys ?"

"I'm Clove" she says proudly.

"I'm Silas" he says kinda quietly.

"I'm Marvel" he says casually.

"and I'm Cassadine" she says with a giant smile on her face.

"it's nice to meet you all but how did you get here ?"

"we will explain everything later, let's get out of here" says Stiles.

"we can't, we have to go to the wedding" Jeremy says. A few minutes later Summer a bunch of people walk in and the young woman says to Derek in a flirty way "hey there, what's your name ?" one of the older guys says to her with disgust in his voice "he is a servant, why would you flirt with him ? when you can get a rich handsome guy"

"well I think that Derek is one of the hottest men in all of the realities" says Stiles which makes the two of them look at him and one of them asks "who are you ?"

"my name is Stiles and I'm a friend of theirs" he says pointing at Klaus, Jeremy, Dawn and Connor.

"of course you are now go do something that servants are supposed to do while I take Derek is it ? with me to sit down" the girl says as she walks up to him and wraps her arm around him. That's when Kol, Jeremy, Cato, Cora, Klaus and Connor said "uh oh" at the same time.

"what's wrong ?" the guy named Dillon asks Dawn.

"you are about to find out" says Dawn. Stiles approaches the girl and says "get your stupid skanky hands off my boyfriend"

"your boyfriend would be better off with me than you, skinny boy" she says. that's when Stiles yells "he is mine, so let go of him or else I will rip your throat out with my teeth" and that makes her let go of Derek and then a guy walks up to Stiles which makes Derek growl and the girl jump away from him.

"you touch her I will have you arrested and thrown in jail for the rest of your life" the man says to Stiles.

"why didn't you growl earlier ?" Stiles asks Derek completely ignoring the threat from the man.

"because I wanted to see your reaction to her" he says nodding at the girl who had Derek's arm earlier. Stiles starts laughing loudly, that's where a group of people walk in and one of them asks " who are they ?"

"they are our friends" says Dawn.

"ok, are they special ? if you know what I mean"

"if you mean, do we have powers ? yea we do" say Kol with a grin.

"wait what powers ?" asks Jeremy. Stiles then replies "Cato, Kol and I have new powers and they are amazing" the girl who had Derek scoffs and says "prove it" in a snotty way, so Stiles uses his telekinesis to move a vat of oil onto her which makes her scream about her clothes, Cato tries to suppress a laugh but he can't and laughs loudly. The adults all try and help the girl clean her clothes when Kol starts chanting

*"Let the Object

of Objection

Become but

a Dream

As I cause

the Seen

to be Unseen"*

and mark on her dress is gone, making her speechless. Kol then says "annoy one of us and we will turn you into a toad, ok ?" the girl just nods and they all enter the area where the wedding is taking place, they all sit down and Summer's dad makes an announcement about the old Summer and then Scott says "before we welcome back the old summer I wanna talk about he new one" and he tells them about when they first met. After a little while the wedding is attacked and it turns out that Summer wasn't the one next to the groom, it was Doctor K. After the battle between Summer and Teneya 7 they morph and they destroy the attack bot, Stiles watches Teneya 7 point something at Doctor K and walking up to her she says "your pretty smart so I'm expecting some really profound last words" and Doctor K says "then I'll speak the universal language of music" Teneya 7 then says "you are smart" before Doctor K turns the giant speakers up and strikes a chord on her violin making Teneya 7 fly off the stage and Doctor K looks at her in a smug way. The rangers return and the grooms parents are jabbering on about Summer and Summer parents say that they are proud of who she is before trying to walk away and the groom's parents say that Summer's parents need their money and ask "how are you gonna live ?" and Summer's mom then says "it's called getting a job" and they walk away.

"and money doesn't buy happiness" says Kol to them.

"and how would you know ?" asks the groom's parents.

"because I'm rich and I wasn't happy until I re-found my family and fell in love with Jeremy"

"so your a fag ?" asks the groom that's when Stiles waves his hand and sends the groom's father flying into the recycled oil bin and he ends up with oil all over his clothes, Stiles then says "don't you dare say something like that to my friend, asshole"

how did you do that ?" asks Violet.

"I became a witch and got a few powers" Stiles says with a sly grin.

"so did we" says Cato and Kol. The groom parents go up to Stiles and his mother says to him "clean it up, you servant" Sties gets in her face and says "call me a servant again and I'll turn you into something worse than a toad"

"how would you do that ?" she asks. Stiles then says "I'll use magic to turn you into a rat, how about that ?"

"you wouldn't dare" says the groom's dad.

"he would" says Dawn. "and I know the spell for him to do it" she walks up to him and whispers in his ear, he smiles and then he says "now I know the spell to turn you three into rats"

"ok Stiles, how about we go up into one of the rooms and we can do something" Derek says with a smirk.

"ok, let's go" knowing what Derek had meant. They leave the room and Kol says " I know what they are gonna do"

"so do I" says Cato.

"what are they gonna do ?" asks Silas.

"nothing that you need to worry about" says Kol.

"ok but is it bad ?" Silas asks.

"no, it's not" says Kol with a small smile. that's when they hear a loud moan, that's when Cato says "let's all go outside so we don't hear them"

 **Two hours later.**

Kol and Cato are sitting down waiting for Stiles and Derek.

Derek and Stiles come downstairs and walks up to them and Stiles seems so much more happier than they had ever seen him. He says to them "i just had sex" in a proud way.

"really ? how was it ?" asks Cato.

"it was amazing and I'm no longer a virgin, yay for me"

"well it looks like Cato is the only virgin left out of the three of us" says Kol with a smug voice.

"yea I know I'm a virgin but I want to loose it to someone who I really love and someone who really loves me, like Stiles did" says Cato.

"yea I think that would be the best thing for you" says Derek. That's when the others come up to them and Jeremy says "let's go home"

"you know we are gonna miss you guys" says Scott.

"well I'm not gonna miss walking in on Klaus and Connor making out in their boxers" says Dillon. "but we all will miss you" Stiles then opens a portal but before they leave Dawn walks up to Flynn and kisses him on the lips and they exit the reality and enter their reality inside the living room of the Stilinski house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Scott's POV**

While following Twilly, Isaac asks "where are we going ?" and Faith says "yea, where are we going ?"

"we are going to see Warlic to see if he can help you" replies Twilly. just at that moment a group of monsters ambush them, surrounding them until a man come towards them and says "where is the dragon egg ?"

"dragon egg ?" asks Isaac.

"do you know where it is ?" the man asks Isaac.

"no I don't" Isaac replies.

"I think you are lying" the man says approaching Isaac which makes Scott growl in a threatening way.

"you dare" the man says to Scott.

"oh he dares alright" Rebekah says as she walks over to him "he is a true alpha, something that hasn't been around in almost a hundred years"

"what are you ?" the man asks her.

"I'm an original vampire" says Rebekah.

"we are werewolves" Scott says motioning to him and Isaac.

"I'm a kitsune" says Kira.

"and I'm a slayer" says Faith before the man attacks her, she beats him easily.

"wait you two are werewolves ?" asks Twilly after the man runs away.

"yea but we don't hurt people, we protect people" says Scott.

"really ?" asks a young girl with long dark hair and brown eyes out of nowhere.

"yea, we protect our town from danger" Scott says to the girl.

"what is your town called ?" asks the girl.

"Beacon Hills" replies Isaac. They all walk to see Warlic including the young girl who didn't wanna leave Scott's side. On the way their a woman with a white box approaches them and the woman says "please protect the contents of this box, for if it falls into the wrong hands this world is doomed" and she hands the box to Scott before running off. He just looks at it and asks "ok who was that ? and what's in the box ?"

"I don't know" replies Isaac.

"that was the priestess and I don't know what's in the box but we must protect it if it is the difference between this worlds destruction and survival" says Twilly. Scott opens the box and sees an egg inside it.

"it's an egg" says Kira.

"maybe this is what that man was talking about" says Rebekah.

"we could take it to Warlic to see" says Twilly "and since we are on our way it will help with anything else that may come up"

"ok" says Faith.

"it's soo pretty" says the young girl.

"yes it is" says Isaac. "we have to keep it out of the wrong hands" he says to Scott who replies with "how do we know that my hands are the best place for the egg"

"because you are a good, kind young man" says Faith. They continue walking and they get to Warlic's tent and they see a young woman with purple hair in front of it.

"hey umm we are looking for Warlic" says Scott to the woman.

"yea I'll get him" she goes inside the tent, ten minutes later she comes back with a man with white hair who says to them "I am the blue mage Warlic, how can I assist you ?"

"well we were sent through a portal and got stuck here" says Scott.

"where are you from ?"

"a town called Beacon Hills and we also got this box that a priestess gave us" Scott says as he hands the box over. "we don't know what could hatch from the egg"

"we could test it" says the young woman.

"indeed we can but I need some items, if you could help me, true alpha"

"how did you know that ?" asks Scott.

"I know many things" Warlic says with a grin.

"ok, let's get the items we need so we can see if this is a dragon egg or not and then we can get home" says Faith, she turns to face Warlic and asks him "what's the first item ?"

"the tome of summoning, which is in my tower"

"do we have to get it from there ?" asks Rebekah.

"no I will get it but the next item you will need to get"

"which is ?" asks Scott.

"I'll make a list and where you need to go to get the items" Warlic goes into his tent and writes the items down, he come back and says "I'll tell you them and give you the list, so the first item is a bag of fire yarn which is in the fire cave north of here"

"bag of fire yarn ?" asks Kira confused.

"yes, the second item is indestructible litter which is in the earth cave east of here, the third item is a bag of fish which is located south of here in the southern waterfall and the fourth item is a bag of wind-nip which is in the wind cave up north (the floating cave up north), did you get all of that ? now you can split up and get each of the items alone which will cut the time or you go and get the items together which will take some time but one of you has to stay here and watch the egg so it does not get stolen while I get the tome from my tower"

"I'll get the fire yarn" says Isaac.

"I'll get the indestructible litter" says Faith.

"I'll get the bag of fish" says Kira.

"I'll get the wind-nip" says Rebekah.

"that means I'll stay and watch the egg then" says Scott.

"ok then now that you have decided what you are gonna do I guess I can trust that you can take care of yourselves"

"yea we can" says Rebekah. They all split up and get each the items they need, while Scott and the little girl looks after the egg.

 **Rebekah's POV**

She heads to the portal which will take her to the floating cave and enters in, when she gets through the portal she goes to the entrance she takes a deep breath and enters the cave, she says to herself "ok, if I was a bag of wind-nip (whatever that is) where would i be ?" she walks through the cave she finds wind monsters, she fights them and wins against them when she reaches the end of the cave she finds the wind-nip, she heads back to Warlic's tent to give him the item.

 **Kira's POV**

She heads south to the southern waterfall, when she gets there she takes out her katana and heads into the waterfall, as she enters she sees a water fountain, when she turns around she sees water monsters as far as the eye can see. She takes up her katana and starts slicing at them, once she had gotten passed all of them she sees what she needs and she sees a giant monster guarding it. Kira charges at it and cuts the monster in half and she grabs the bag of fish and heads out to exit the waterfall, once she gets back to Warlic's tent she gives the item to Warlic and she sees Rebekah, Isaac, Scott, the little girl and a little creature there.

 **Isaac's POV**

He kisses Scott which makes Warlic and the young woman look at them with wide eyes before he heads north to the fire cave to get the fire yarn, as he walks up north he sees a small little creature that is stuck and he goes over and helps it, he says to the creature as he helps it "here you go little guy" the creature once freed jumps on Isaac and licks him. Isaac then get up and says "i have to go now, to the fire cave" as he starts walking the creature starts to follow him, he turns around and sees it following him and he says "it's too dangerous for a little thing like you, go that way" as he points towards Warlic's tent "I'll be going back there" but the creature stays and Isaac then says "ok you can follow but I don't want you in any trouble" he starts walking and the little creature walks beside him. When they get to the entrance to the cave Isaac turns to the creature and asks "are you gonna follow me in there ?" the creature looks at him in a way that says 'yea duh I'm gonna follow you in there' Isaac looks at the creature then turns around and says to himself "let's get this over with"

He enters the cave a sees a lava fountain he thinks to himself 'whoa how is that even possible', he turns around and he sees a group of fire monsters, once the little creature who was following Isaac sees the monsters it charges at them. Isaac follows it and kills the fire monsters, once they all are killed he grabs the ball of fire yarn and leaves the cave with the little creature following him. When he gets back he sees Scott and the little girl sitting with the egg, Scott looks up and asks Isaac "what's that ?" when he sees the little creature.

"oh this little guy, I helped him out of a trap and he helped me get this" he says looking at it, smiling.

 **Faith's POV**

She heads east towards the earth cave, when she gets there she enters the cave and confronts one of the monsters and punches it and knocks it out. As she heads deeper into the cave she sees it, the item she needs but it's being guarded by at least five giant earth monsters. She charges at them and kills them all before grabbing the item and she heads out of the cave and back to Warlic's tent where she sees Scott, Isaac, Kira, Rebekah, Warlic and a small creature, she walks up to them and hands Warlic the item she got and she asks the others "what is that ?" nodding at the creature.

"Isaac helped it out of a trap and it helped Isaac get the ball of fire yarn" says Scott who has the box with the egg in his hands.

"what is it ?" she asks

"well it looks like a cat" says Kira.

"it is a Prius Cat" says Warlic. "it's one of the six cats that I know of"

"what are the others ?" asks Rebekah.

"they are called Josh Cat, Baron Cat, Brave SirRobin Cat, LFAL Cat and Deatharrows Cat"

"how do we find the others then ?" asks Isaac.

"why ?" asks Scott.

"so he isn't lonely when we leave"

I don't think he will stay behind" says Warlic. "he will follow you because he is loyal to you"

"that is soo cool" says Kira. "but if we go back to our world how will we feed it ?"

"I think your animal food will be ok for him" says Warlic. "now let's confirm that that is a dragon egg"

 **Scott's POV**

They head to Warlic's tower to summon whatever he is summoning to confirm that the egg is a dragon egg. They prepare the ritual and summon the creature, they summon the creature and Kira says "it's soo cute"

"don't underestimate the doom kitten's power" says Warlic. "now let it confirm if it's a dragon egg" and it does. "quickly before it eats the egg, banish it" they fight the doom kitten and banish it.

"well now what do we do with the egg ?" asks Scott.

"we keep it safe and away from the enemy" says Warlic.

"how do we do that ?" asks Kira.

"we take it out of this world, out of this reality" says Rebekah.

"what ?" asks Scott looking at Rebekah.

"you're thinking it too, right ? if it's not in this reality then"

"it can't fall into the wrong hands" he says finishing her sentence. He turns to Warlic and says "we will take it with us when we go home and we will keep it safe"

"and I will be taking the Prius Cat with me too" says Isaac, who then says "I wonder what your mom is gonna says when we bring home a dragon egg and a Prius Cat"

"yea that will be an interesting conversation" says Scott. They laugh for a bit and then Kira asks "how are we gonna get home ?"

"I will help you but I will need help"

"get whoever you can trust to help, so we can get home but don't tell them about the egg" Scott says to Warlic.

"of course true alpha" Warlic then says to Nythera "do not speak to anyone about the egg or about anything else that has happened, ok ?"

"yes Warlic" she says before walking off.

"can we trust her ?" Rebekah asks Warlic.

"yes, she is arrogant but she can be trusted" he replies. Scott then says "now all we have to do is find a way home"

"we could look inside my books in my library and research a way for you return home" Warlic says to Scott.

"ok" he turns to the others and says "we will look at his books to find a way home"

"and if we don't find anything ?" asks Faith.

"we will look somewhere else for the answers we will need"

"but first we need to rest" says Faith.

"ok let's get some sleep and tomorrow we will hit the books and find a way to get home" They all end up in different rooms and they each fall asleep. Scott and Isaac are in one room with the dragon egg and the Prius Cat, Faith is in a different room and Rebekah and Kira are sharing another room.

 **Isaac's POV**

The next morning Isaac wakes up to find the Prius Cat laying on top of Scott's stomach asleep, he wakes Scott up gently and once he is awake Isaac puts a finger across his mouth and then points at the sleeping Prius Cat.

"it is so cute" says Scott.

"yea but you don't want to anger it, I saw it take on a bunch of fire monsters and it still wanted to fight monsters, it's a dangerous creature to our enemies"

"yea, but I have to get up and I don't want to wake it up and get scratched" Isaac grabs the Prius cat and picks him up and puts him onto the bed and Scott gets up and leaves the room for a bit. Five minutes later he comes back and lays back down, the Prius Cat had woken up and was swatting his paws at Isaac's fingers. There is a knock at the door and it opens to reveal Kira and Rebekah.

"hey girls, what's up ?" Scott asks as he watches the Prius Cat.

"aww that is soo cute" Kira says as she looks at the Prius Cat.

"yea it is" says Scott. Later that day they are in the library and Faith says "I can't find anything that deals with what we need"

"I agree I can't find anything" says Scott.

 **3 days later ...**

 **Scott's POV**

They are still in the library and Scott finds a book that might be able to help them, he goes to Warlic and says "I think I have found something but I don't know if it is any use to us" which makes Rebekah and Isaac look up and Isaac says "you found something ?"

"yea but I don't know if it will help us" he gives the book to Warlic who says "the only way for this to work is if we found the male power of three and asked them for help"

"male power of three ?" asks Isaac.

"yes, the legend goes three men will become the power of three but it's a bit complicated"

"how does the male power of three get formed ?" asked Faith.

"it will be made by a man from the past, a man from a different world and a man from the present"

"which world will this be happening in ?"

"i do not know but the man from the present and the one from the past will be from the same world, that's all i know"

"wow what do we do then ?" asks Isaac.

"I don't know" Warlic says. "I guess we have to search elsewhere for the answers"

 **Meanwhile in Beacon Hills**

After returning from the domed city of Corinth Stiles, Kol and Cato are sitting in the living room of the Stilinski house and Cora comes in with Marvel and asks "when are we going to get Scott and the others and who is going to get them ?"

"well I'm going and Kol and Cato are too, do you want to come ?"

"yea we will come with you" says Cora.

"when will we leave ?" asks Marvel.

"I'll grab Clove, Dawn and Violet to see if they want to come with us" says Cato.

"do you think that you should leave without us ?" says Klaus who is standing at the doorway with Connor and Caroline.

"you want to come with us ?" asks Kol.

"of course brother we have to get the young alpha and the others including our little sister" Cato goes and grabs the girls and returns and Stiles opens a portal, they enter the portal but before Cato enters the portal he checks to see if anyone else is around , he enters the portal and it closes behind him.

 **Scott's POV**

They are all walking in the tower when a portal opens in front of them, Scott then tells everyone to get behind something because he could see people coming through it. They get behind some pillars when Scott sees Stiles and Kol with a few other people, he comes out from behind the pillar and shouts "Stiles" and goes to hug him. Everyone comes out and they see Scott hugging Stiles and Isaac says "well it's good to see you Stiles" as he walks up to him.

"are these your friends ?" asks a girl with knives.

"yea Clove these are my friends Scott, Isaac, Kira, Rebekah and Faith" says Stiles.

"what about that guy ?" a guy says pointing at Warlic.

"he is a friend" says Kira. "who are you ?"

"I'm Cato" he says.

"I'm Clove and that is Marvel" she says pointing at Marvel.

"well can we go home yet ?" asks Rebekah. "I want to hold my niece"

"she is well Rebekah" says Klaus. "you don't need to worry about her, Mrs McCall is looking after her"

"well we better get everything and leave" says Isaac.

"not yet, I sense something evil is coming" says Warlic.

"is it coming for the you know what ?" asks Scott

"I don't know for sure but we need to get rid of the evil being" says Warlic before they all head out and they see the man they met on their first day in the world.

"ahh have you come the deliver the egg ?" the man asks.

"what egg ?" asks Stiles.

"the dragon egg" the man replies.

"dragon egg ?" asks Cato. That's when five cats attack the man and the monsters with him.

"what the hell ?" asks Connor as he sees what is happening he then sees a white cat in a tree and Isaac then says "they must be the Prius Cat's friends"

"they are the other cats that I mentioned before" says Warlic. After they finish fighting the monsters one of the cats walks up to Cato and rubs up against his leg.

"aww aren't you cute" he says as he picks up the cat.

"which one does he have ?" Isaac asks Warlic.

"the Brave SirRobin Cat"

"wow, I can't believe it we have seen all of the cats" says Isaac.

"can I keep him ?" asks Cato.

"well every witch needs a familiar" says Stiles.

"witch ?" asks Scott.

"of course you three are the male charmed ones" says Warlic.

"that would be us" says Stiles motioning to him, Kol and Cato.

"what ? how did this happen ?" asks Scott.

"it's a long story" says Kol.

"let's go and get the egg and get out of here" says Rebekah.

"you have a dragon egg ?" asks Klaus.

"well Scott is it's keeper but we need to protect it from harm" says Rebekah facing Klaus.

"and we shall" says Marvel, he then says to Stiles "open a portal and get us out of here once we get the egg"

"what about the cats ?" asks Cato.

"well they are loyal to you so they will go with you anywhere you go" says Warlic. They head back to Warlic's tower and grab everything before Stiles opens a portal and they all go home.

 **Stiles' POV**

They all exit the portal and Stiles says to Scott "you should put the dragon egg somewhere warm and safe"

"yea I will" he goes and puts it in a safe place. Stiles turns to Isaac and says "which one is yours ?"

"the Prius Cat and the Brave SirRobin Cat is Cato's"

"what about the others ?" asks Connor who picks up the LFAL Cat.

"well you can have one of them" says Isaac. The LFAL Cat meows and licks Connors cheek.

"well love I think she likes you" Klaus says looking at Connor. That's when Derek enters the room with Jeremy and Cato's sibling and Derek says to Stiles "you went to get them without me"

"well I thought that we should get them as soon as possible" Derek walks over to Stiles and kisses him and the Sheriff enters the room before clearing his throat making Derek and Stiles break the kiss.

"well I should get your mom Scott she will want to see you" he says looking at Scott.

"yea thanks Mr Stilinski" Scott says as the Sheriff goes to get Melissa, when he comes back he has Melissa who runs up to Scott and hugs him.

"hey mom, I need to ask you something"

"oh what ?" she asks concerned.

"well while I was away I found a few things and I was wondering if I could keep them ?"

"what things ?" asks the Sheriff.

"a dragon egg and some very special cats"

"a dragon egg ?" asks Melissa.

"special cats ?" the Sheriff asks.

"yea and when the egg hatches, can I keep the baby dragon ?"

"keep a baby dragon ?" she asks.

"yea I can keep it under control, it will be in danger if I send it back to it's world, there are people there that will use it to destroy and Warlic said that I am a good person for the dragon to be around"

"yea it's true" says Isaac.

"fine but when it grows up to a certain size you will have to send it back to it's world because its one thing to keep a baby dragon secret, it's another if it's a fully grown one" says Melissa

"oh also Isaac has a Prius Cat can he keep it ?"

"a Prius Cat ?" she asks and the Prius Cat walks up to her and Scott says "that's the cat I'm talking about"

"it's soo cute" she says before looking at Isaac and saying "you will need to feed it and look after it"

"I will" Isaac says.

"same with the baby dragon Scott" she tells Scott.

"ok mom" the Josh Cat leaps into Silas' arms and licks him and Cato says "I think she likes you Silas"

"can I keep her ?" he asks.

"yea but where are we gonna live ?" asks Cato.

"there are a few empty houses around the neighbourhood maybe you could stay there" says Rebekah.

"not without adult supervision" Melissa says. "you and your brother and sister can stay here but I'm not gonna look after your cats, ok ?"

"of course thank you" says Cato.

"what about all the others ?" asks Stiles.

"Buffy and the others might help them move into their own places with an adult supervising them"

"why do we need an adult supervising us ?" asks Marvel.

"because it's the law and you are all under the age of eighteen" says the Sheriff.

"I don't understand" says Clove.

"I'll explain everything in the other room, follow me" says the Sheriff as he walks past them and they follow him. Once they had left the room Derek and Stiles are kissing again, Kol and Jeremy go sit down on the lounge and snuggle together, Connor and Klaus hold hands and walk out of the room with the LFAL Cat in Klaus' arm, Scott, Cato and Isaac play with the Prius cat and the Brave SirRobin Cat and Silas and Cassadine are playing with the Josh Cat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stiles' POV**

It had been three weeks since they had left the alternate realities and Stiles was laying in his bed when Derek came in through his window and says "hey Stiles"

"hey sourwolf" Stiles says in a flirty way

"where's your dad ?"

"he is at the station"

"where is everyone else ?"

"well Cato is in the spare room here, Clove is at Rebekah's house, Glimmer is with Lydia at her house probably talking about clothes, Marvel is with Cora doing I don't think I wanna know, Rue is with Erica at the mall, Thresh is with Boyd who got him a job, Foxface is with Allison learning how to use a crossbow, Jason is with Connor and Klaus who are telling him about the supernatural, the rest of the boys are probably with Jackson and Stefan on the lacrosse field and the rest of the girls are probably with Dawn, Caroline and Elena"

"yea" Derek replies, someone knocks on Stiles' door.

"come in" says Stiles before the door opens to reveal Cato.

"what's up Cato ?" Stiles asks as Derek comes closer to Stiles.

"well I was wondering about school"

"yea what about it ?" asks Stiles.

"well I'm a bit nervous and so are Silas and Cassadine"

"why are you nervous ?" asks Derek.

"we don't know much about this reality so we don't know what to expect"

"I'll explain everything about school" says Stiles and he explains everything.

"oh I get it and fighting is a big no no ?" Cato asks

"fighting in school is a big no no" says Derek making Stiles roll his eyes.

"but fighting monsters at school is ok ?" asks Stiles looking at Derek.

"monsters yes, students no" says Derek.

"what are you guys talking about ?" asks Kol who is standing in Stiles' bedroom doorway.

"school" says Stiles.

"oh cool, i was gonna see if you wanted do some spells"

"ok you guys can but I want to supervise" says Derek.

"why ?" asks Stiles.

"because magic can be dangerous and I wanna know what kind of spells you are doing" all of a sudden they hear a muted noise from the guest bedroom.

"what was that ?" asks Kol.

"it was probably one of the viewing devices that I stole from my reality" replies Cato

"what do they do ?" asks Stiles.

"they view the games, I wanted to see what happened in the games" says Cato.

"and what happened ?" asks Derek

"well I was right about who won and the others are dead"

"so twenty-two died and two survived !?" asks Derek loudly.

"yea, at least twelve of them died on the first day in the bloodbath then the rest died a lot later until Katniss and Peeta threatened to kill themselves so that there wouldn't be a winner this year" says Cato.

"lucky we had that plan" says Kol.

"yea I agree" says Stiles.

"what kind of spells did you wanna do ?" Cato asks Kol. Then the phone rings and Stiles answers it "hello" it's Phoebe telling him about a spell she created.

"it sounds like a good spell but what about personal gain ?" they talk about the spell and he writes the spell down and says "that sounds like an interesting spell thanks Phoebe" and he hangs up. He turns to Derek and says "that was Phoebe, she told me about a spell she had created a while ago"

"what kind of spell ?" asks Derek.

"a smart spell"

"a smart spell ?" asks Cato.

"yea, the spell will granted her the ability to absorb and retain knowledge quickly, but the effects only last twenty-four hours. Any gained knowledge will then disappear"

"sounds like personal gain to me" says Derek.

"that's true but it may depend on how we use the knowledge" says Kol.

"ok so what spell do you wanna do right now ?" asks Cato

"I was thinking the truth spell" says Stiles.

"the truth spell ?" asks Kol.

"yea I found it and I think it might come in handy" says Stiles

"how so ?" asks Cato.

"well we could ask Stefan if he likes Jackson" Stiles says with a sly grin.

"no we won't do that but we can use it to get information from our enemies" says Kol.

"that's a good idea and the spell last twenty four hours but by then they will be either in jail, dead or in a hell dimension" says Stiles.

"that could work" says Derek.

"well we will have to tell my dad about the spell"

"why ?" asks Cato.

"because he would wanna know why our enemies confessed so suddenly, right ?" says Stiles.

"yea that might be a good idea" says Kol. "but why don't we test it first"

"ok, where's the book ?"

"it's on my dresser" Cato grabs it a flips through the book till he gets to the page with the truth spell. "here's the spell" he shows the page to Stiles and Stiles says "lets say the spell together" and Kol, Cato and Stiles chanted

*"For those who want the

truth revealed,

Opened hearts and secrets

unsealed,

From now until it's

now again,

After which the memory

ends.

Those who now are

in this house,

Will hear the truth

from other's mouths"*

and then Stiles says "I think it worked"

"how do we know ?" asks Cato.

"well I might have an idea" says Stiles with a devilish grin. He then gets up and grabs his jacket and turns to Kol, Derek and Cato and Kol asks "where are you going ?"

"we are going to the station" says Stiles.

"why ?" asks Cato.

"I think I know why" says Kol.

"yea but I don't know if that's a good idea" says Derek.

"well I'm going there so are you guys coming ?"

"yea let's go" says Derek who then says "I'm driving" they all got up and left for the sheriff's station. Once they got there they are greeted by Deputy Parrish who says "hey Stiles how are you ?"

"I'm good and so horny because Derek hasn't fucked me in three weeks and I'm craving different types of food" he then slaps his hand on his mouth and Parrish says "I didn't hear it but you shouldn't tell your dad" Stiles turns around to look at Derek who then says "I think it work, now let's get out of here and reverse the spell"

"we can't, twenty four hour time limit" says Stiles.

"so for twenty four hours we will have to tell the truth if someone asks us a question and if we ask someone a question they will tell the truth" says Kol.

"will they have a choice ?" asks Cato.

"nope" says Stiles popping the 'p'

"what do you mean we have no choice ?"

"I mean exactly that, ask me anything" says Stiles.

"ok, I'm game" says Kol with a sly smile.

"ok, ask away" says Stiles.

"how was your first time having sex ?" Kol asks

"it was the best thing ever and how Derek pounded my ass was amazing, so amazing in fact that I still kind of felt him inside me a week later" says Stiles before clapping a hand over his mouth looking at Derek who looked smug and slightly embarrassed.

"wow" says Kol.

"no more questions I wanna talk to my dad" says Stiles as he walks to his dad's office. He opens the door and says "hey dad"

"hey bud what are you-"

"what did you have for lunch ?" Stiles asks with a grin.

"a cheese burger, curly fries and a coke" he then covers his mouth and then he asks "what just happened ?"

"I cast a truth spell and I think it worked, even though I already knew what you ate but I wanted to see if the truth spell worked"

"what if it didn't and I told you what I ate because I knew that-" Stiles holds his hand up and says "I know you would have lied to avoid the lecture"

"oh come on Stiles" his dad says.

"well now that we know the spell worked, can we go now ?" asks Kol. As they were all about to leave the sheriff says "wait a second, close the door" and Stiles closes the door and says "yes dad"

"have you and Derek had sex ?" the Sheriff asks Stiles.

yes and it was awesome" Stiles says before saying "please don't arrest him, I love him so much and I think I could marry him" he then turns to Derek who smiles at him and kisses him on the lips before looking at the sheriff who is looking at them with wide eyes. Stiles looks at his dad and says "dad say something please"

"Sir, I know that Stiles was and is seventeen but I really love your son and if you arrest me i wouldn't resist because that would hurt him"

"first, Derek call me John and it's ok, I know that you love Stiles and that Stiles love you" the Sheriff says to Derek.

"and ?" asks Stiles.

"I won't arrest him" Stiles runs up to him, hugs him very tight and then he says "I am not gonna give you the lecture now"

"thanks bud but I think I should be allowed a burger and curly fries at least once a week for the rest of the year"

"once a fortnight that's the only offer I'm gonna give you" the sheriff looks at Stiles, then at Derek who mouths "take the deal". The sheriff looks at Stiles and says "fine once every fortnight"

"done deal ?"

"yea, ok let's head off" they all leave the office and say bye to Parrish and they all leave the station. When they get into Derek's car and Stiles says "let's go to see Hope and Klaus and Connor before we go back home"

"yea I wanna see Hope and I think Silas and Cassadine are with her anyway" says Cato.

 **Connor's POV**

Connor and Klaus are sitting in the living room at Rebekah's house and had finished explaining the supernatural to Jason who had then asked "how do you become a hybrid ? I understand how you can become a vampire, the two vampire types but I don't get the hybrid thing"

"you will have to be a werewolf and then I would have to give you some of my blood and then I would have to kill you and when you wake up you would have to drink the blood of the Petrova doppelganger to complete the transition"

"how do I become a werewolf ?" Jason asks.

"a bite from an alpha werewolf" says Derek when he comes in with Stiles and Cato. Suddenly they hear Hope who is upstairs crying and Klaus goes and gets her, when he comes back he is holding Hope in his arms and smiling.

"she is so sweet and adorable" says Jason.

"yea, what is she if you are a hybrid ? asks Jason.

"she is a hybrid" says Klaus while holding Hope close.

"and was she born a hybrid ?" asks Jason.

"yes she was"

"cool, can I hold her ?" asks Jason. Klaus looks at him and says "yes but be careful" he hands Jason the baby who starts cooing at her and smiling at her. He faces the others and says "I can't wait to find someone and have a baby"

"yea but they are a lot of work" says Stiles. "and trust us we know"

"how ?" asks Cato.

"we've been helping Rebekah look after Hope since they moved in" says Stiles.

"really ?" asks Jason as he holds Hope close to him.

"yea, it was a lot of fun"

 **Cato's POV**

After they finish talking about Hope and how she came to be in Beacon Hills, they turn on the TV and see a news update about a blonde girl who they thought was dead was alive and how she was kidnapped and about her friends who were glad that she was home safe and sound but when he saw the girls on the TV he got a premonition of them being surrounded by Mikael, Esther, Kate, Gerard and their other enemies about to be attacked. When the premonition ends he sees Stiles, Kol, Derek, Connor, Klaus and Jason looking at him with worried faces and Stiles asks "what did you see ?"

"I saw those girls on the TV in danger" replies Cato.

"from what ?" asks Kol.

"Mikael, Esther, Kate, Gerard and a few of our other enemies , I don't know but all I saw was them in danger. We gotta help them, I think one of them might be a slayer too"

"which girl ?" asks Connor who sat up looking at Cato.

"the short girl, I think"

"ok, so what do we do ?" asks Klaus.

"we should go to that town and help the girls" says Cato truthfully.

"how are we gonna get there ?" asks Jason.

"well, Stiles can open a portal and send Kol, himself, Derek, you Connor and me to that town and the others can drive down to that town"

"what about Hope and me?" asks Jason.

"Hope will come through the portal and so will you, oh and my siblings too" Cato says.

"and Rebekah ?" asks Klaus.

"portal" says Stiles making Klaus look at him.

"what about your friends Scott and Isaac ?" asks Klaus. Before Stiles replies Derek says "how about we sort that out later, we should get a few things packed and we should figure out when we are leaving and then how we will get there"

" good idea, let's call a pack meeting tomorrow" says Stiles. And they called everyone and to tell them to come and tell them what is going on and they will discuss what to do about it.

 **Cato's POV continued...**

 **One hour later**

Once everyone had gotten to Rebekah's house Cato explained his premonition and Rebekah then asks "ok then please explain why my mother, father and the others would attack those girls ?"

"well maybe they know that at least one of them is a slayer and maybe the others are somehow useful to us or something"

"how would they know ?" asks Buffy.

"well Esther is a witch maybe that's how she found out" says Hayley.

"ok so let me get this straight you can get premonitions ?" Elena asks Cato.

"yes" he looks at Stiles, Kol and Derek who all nod and he says "and I should tell you that we cast a truth spell that will last twenty four hours and you all won't remember the day ?"

"a truth spell ?" asks Damon.

"yea, you can ask us anything and we will answer with the truth" says Stiles.

"oh I am soo game" says Erica with a sly grin she faces Stiles and asks "have you and Derek had sex yet ?"

"yea we did" Stiles replies before covering his mouth and looks at his dad and Mrs McCall.

"how was it ?" asks Rebekah.

"it was amazing and I can't believe that we had waited to get together" Stiles replies. Everyone looks at the Sheriff for his reaction and he says "I already knew, he told me earlier today"

"ok as fascinating as that was let's discuss the situation that we have" says Buffy.

"we should find a way to reverse the truth spell with our memories intact" says Kol.

"memories intact ?" asks Mrs McCall.

"yea the spell last twenty four hours and then your memories would be erased" says Stiles.

"so you knew that you no longer being a virgin would be erased from our minds ?" asks Scott.

"basically" says Stiles causally.

"well we have two options, we either wait for the spell to end and we forget everything and they tell us about the premonition or we find a spell to reverse the truth spell and we remember everything" says Bonnie.

"we reverse the spell" Klaus says and everyone agrees. Bonnie starts looking inside the grimores she has the answer but before she can say how to reverse the truth spell Elena says "I wanna ask Kol something"

"I knew it" says Jeremy who rolls his eyes.

"yea and if he has a truth spell on him, he will have no choice but to tell the truth, right ?"

"yea, so ?"

"I think I get it" says Stefan who then says "ok Elena ask your question"

"do you really care about my brother and everyone in this room ?" asks Elena.

"I care about Jeremy, I have since we were in Denver and even after he killed me, the people in this room well most of them are friends who I don't want to get hurt" Kol replies making Elena a little annoyed that she was wrong.

"you cared for me even after I killed you ?" Jeremy asks Kol.

"yes" Kol replies. Then Stefan asks Kol "do you love Jeremy ?"

"yes I love him with all my heart, I am soo glad I am alive and that he is in my life"

"I love you too Kol" says Jeremy before kissing him.

"ok now do you want this spell ended or not ?" asks Bonnie.

"wait so that deal you made with me earlier was just gonna be forgotten ?" the Sheriff asks Stiles.

"yes"

"we are reversing the spell and keeping our memories" says the Sheriff. Bonnie prepares for the spell and before she casts it she asks "is there anything else you want to ask before I reverse this spell ?"

"yea" replies Cato's sister who turns to Cato and asks "did you really hate being apart of the games ?"

"yes it was the worst thing to volunteer, the only reason I did it was because our father and mother forced me to" Cato says looking at his sister.

"ok I'm reversing the spell" and Bonnie chants the spell and the truth spell is reversed.

"is the spell reversed ?" asks Klaus.

"yea I think so" replies Bonnie.

"ok" says Stiles before turning to Scott and he asks with a sly grin which makes Scott mutter "oh no"

"oh yes, have you and Isaac had sex yet ?" the question made Mrs McCall look at Scott who had curled into a ball and look at Isaac who looked as nervous as Scott did.

"oh my god" says Dawn who covers her ears.

"how was it ?" asks Erica. Scott smiles widely.

"so who topped ?" asks Lydia.

" **LYDIA** !" the pack shouts.

"what I was just wondering" says Lydia shrugging her shoulders.

"Scott did" Isaac replies blushing "and he is amazing at it"

"ok, now let's get back to the girls that are in trouble" says Derek in an annoyed tone.

"yea, who will go to the town the girls are in to save them ?" asks Cato. "cause I'm going"

"same here" says Stiles

"same" says Kol.

"we have to leave some people behind to protect the territory" says Derek.

"yea but I'm going with them" says Scott.

"so am I" says Connor.

"I will also be joining them" says Klaus.

"I'll stay here with the others and protect the area" says Mr Argent.

"I'll stay here too" says Willow.

"same" says Kennedy.

"is Hope coming with us ?" Kol asks Klaus.

"yes she will, and Rebekah is coming with us" Klaus says before looking at Rebekah.

"yes I will be joining you"

"as am I" says the Sheriff in a I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer tone.

"fine dad" says Stiles.

"I will too, you lot need adult supervision" says Mrs McCall.

"now who ever is coming with us raise your hand" Stiles yells to everyone and Rebekah, Klaus, Connor, Derek, Kol, Jeremy, Cato, Cora, Marvel, Hayley, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Scott, Isaac, Allison, Sheriff Stilinski, Mrs McCall, Peter, Silas, Cassadine, Clove, Glimmer, Jason, Elijah, Elena, Caroline, Jackson, Stefan, Damon, Davina, Dawn, Buffy, Faith, Violet, Angel, Matt, Cordelia, Peter and Josh raise their hands and Stiles says to them "Cato, Kol and I are taking a portal there tomorrow we can bring a few of you with us if you want"

"I will be going with you" Derek says to Stiles.

"same here" says Jeremy.

"as will we" says Klaus motioning to him, Connor and Hope.

"anyone else ?" asks Stiles.

"we will" says Silas and Cassadine.

"ok, who else ?" asks Stiles.

"I will" says Scott.

"same" says Isaac.

"I will join you too" says Rebekah.

"and everyone else is driving down to that town, right ?" says Derek.

"right" says Damon.

"ok while you save the girls, we will stay here and keep an eye on everything here" says Rona. "and we will keep everyone safe"

"good, now we will leave through a portal after we pack some stuff instead of waiting for tomorrow and the rest of you can leave tomorrow in your cars" says Stiles.

"what about your baggage ?" asks The Sheriff.

"we will start packing and then we will leave" says Stiles.

"ok, what time will we be leaving ?" asks Cato. They all finish talking about everything and Derek then says "ok everyone let's get ready for our trip"

"what's the name of the town we are going to ?" Buffy asks Stiles.

"it's named Rosewood" Stiles replies.

"Rosewood ?" asks Clove. They all finish talking and they all separate to go pack up the stuff.

"yes, what about the cats ?" asks Cato.

"we will take them with us" says Stiles

 **Stiles' POV**

Stiles is in his room packing some of his stuff when he gets hit with a sense of nausea and runs to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet, the Sheriff goes to check on him and asks "you ok buddy ?"

"yea I'm ok just a bit of vomit I'll be fine"

"you sure Stiles ?"

"yea I'm sure"

"ok buddy, you gotta get ready to leave"

"I'm almost ready, just need to pack a few more items"

"ok, I'll be back in ten minutes" The Sheriff leaves the bathroom and Stiles gets up, goes to his room and finishes packing his stuff. Once everyone (and after Cato grabs the Brave SirRobin Cat and two of the other cats) had finished packing they all meet in the living of the Stilinski house. Dawn calls Buffy to tell him that they are leaving and

"ok is everyone ready ?" asks Stiles before he opens the portal to Rosewood. Once it opens they enter it and they end up in Rosewood near a motel The Sheriff goes to check them in and after an hour Cato, Kol, Jeremy, Derek and Stiles all decide to explore the town, Stiles opens a portal to travel into the middle of the town.

 **Cato's POV**

When they get to the middle of the town Stiles says "ok here's the plan we spilt up and explore the town and we keep in contact by texting"

"who is going with who ?" asks Jeremy.

"I will go alone" says Cato.

"you sure ?" asks Jeremy.

"yea, I can take care of myself"

"ok, Derek and I will go together" says Stiles.

"I guess that means Jeremy and I are gonna be together exploring the town"

"yea well I'll see you guys later" says Cato. He walks away from them and goes down a path till he sees a building called The Rear Widow Brew. He walks into the building and he sees a girl with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, with an athletic build and slightly roundish oval face with full lips, she says to him "hey, what can I get for you ?"

"oh I'm sorry I'm new to town and I was exploring"

"oh well welcome to Rosewood" The door to the brew opens to reveal a young guy with brown hair and blue eyes who is with a group of guys and Cato asks the girl "what's your name ?"

"I'm Emily and you ?" Cato thinks so himself 'she is one of the girls from my premonition'

"I'm Cato" he replies as one of the guys approach Emily and says "hey can we get some lattes please ?"

"yea, I'll make them" the guys smiles at Cato and walks back to his friends and Cato goes up to the girl and asks "who is that guy ?"

"that's my friends brother Mike and the lacrosse team"

"lacrosse ? I have a few friends who play lacrosse, they are with me in town"

"really ? what town are you from ?" asks Emily's friends brother.

"we are from Beacon Hills"

"in California ?" she asks

"yea"

"what are you doing in Rosewood ?" asks Emily.

"just getting out of Beacon Hills for a while"

"cool, are you gonna be going to Rosewood high ?" asks the guy.

"yea I might be, I'm Cato by the way" he says holding his hand out to the guy.

"I'm Mike" Mike replies taking Cato's hand and shaking it with a small smile on his face before letting go and walking back to his table but before he reaches them he yells "if you do go to Rosewood high you and your friends can hang with us"

"yea that might be fun" Cato says before his phone rings, he looks at it and it is his sister calling, he answers the phone saying "hello Cassadine, what's going on ?"

"where are you ?" she asks.

"why ? is something wrong ?" Cato asks in a worried tone making Mike (who walks back to Emily and Cato) and Emily look at him with worry.

"no I was just wondering" says Cassadine on the phone.

"oh I'm at the Rear Window Brew, it's a coffee shop"

"cool, Clove wants to talk to you"

"ok Cassadine, be good"

"yes Cato" Cassadine says before handing the phone to Clove who asks "why didn't you ask if I wanted to join you ?"

"I wanted to be alone anyway and I've already met two people"

"really, who ?"

"a girl named Emily and a guy named Mike" he replies smiling.

"oh that is soo cool, when will you be back ?" asks Clove.

"I don't know but I'm gonna go and explore some more before I come back, bye Clove"

"fine bye Cato, have fun"

"I will" he says before hanging up, he puts his phone in his pocket.

"is everything ok ?" Emily asks.

"yea my little sister called wondering where I was and Clove wanted to know why I didn't take her with me when I went for my walk around"

"oh is Clove your girlfriend ?" asks Mike.

"oh god no" Cato replies shaking his head. "no she is just a friend"

"is it just you and your sister and your friends who are here ?" asks Emily.

"yea and my brother Silas"

"cool is he older or younger ?" asks Mike.

"younger but he is quiet, he is pretty shy around people"

"well I hope you enjoy your stay in Rosewood"

"yea I think I will, I'm gonna go sit down and relax before walking again" Cato says before walking to one of the tables and sitting in the chair and Mike goes to sit with his friends. He sees Mike looking at him and he smiles at him which makes Mike smile back and he goes back to relaxing in the chair.

 **Kol's POV**

after splitting from Stiles, Derek and Cato, Jeremy and Kol walk down the street and hold hands when they hear a girl say "aww that is soo cute" they turn around and see two girls, one with blonde hair and blue eyes and one with dark brown hair and hazel eyes behind them and Kol asks "what is ?"

"you two holding hands like that" says the blonde girl.

"thanks" says Jeremy "who are you two ?"

"I'm Hanna" says the blonde

"and I'm Aria" says the dark haired girl.

"I'm Kol and this is Jeremy, my boyfriend"

"it's nice to meet you" says Aria.

"what are you guys doing ?" asks Hanna.

"just exploring the new town, we just got into town" replies Jeremy.

"really ?" asks Hanna.

"yea, we thought that we should explore the town we will be living in for a while"

"how long you living here ?" asks Hanna which makes Aria say to her "it's not our business"

"oh it's ok, we all will be here for a while" says Jeremy.

"all ?" asks Aria.

"yea a whole bunch of us moved into town" Jeremy says before he gets a text from Elena. Kol looks at him ad Jeremy says "it's Elena wondering if we got here safely"

"your sister shouldn't worry about you that much, you are with me" says Kol.

"that's true, sometimes it can get annoying" says Jeremy.

"Aria has a little brother and she is protective of him" says Hanna.

"really ?" asks Jeremy.

"I have siblings too" says Kol.

"how many siblings do you have Kol ?" asks Aria.

"three" Kol replies.

"yea two brothers and a sister" says Jeremy.

"older or younger ?" asks Aria.

"older brothers and a younger sister" answers Kol.

"so how long have two been together ?" asks Hannah.

"a month" answers Jeremy.

"how did you two meet ?"

"in Denver, a while ago" replies Kol.

"how did you to get together ?" asks Aria.

"our friends got sick us pining for each other and locked us in a walk-in closet until we admitted we liked each other" says Jeremy smiling at Kol in a sideway glance.

"aww that's cute" says Hanna in a sweet tone. Then Aria looks at her watch and says " we have to go but it was nice to meet you, maybe we can hangout or something ?" says Aria.

"yea I would like that" says Jeremy. They walk away and Kol and Jeremy start walking in the opposite direction holding hands and talking.

 **Stiles' POV**

Stiles and Derek are sitting in the Apple Rose Grill and grabbing something to eat when they see one of the girls they saw on tv sitting down with a guy and talking. All of a sudden Stiles felt a huge feeling of nausea and bolted towards the bathroom bumping into the guy the girl was talking to, and the guy yell "hey watch out"

"sorry" stiles yells before the urge to vomit hits again, he runs into the bathroom and throws up the food he had just eat. He comes back out and he sees the guy with the girl standing there and he says to the guy "I'm sorry I bumped you, I felt a bit sick"

"you should go to the doctors" says the girl. "I'll make an appointment for you" and before Stiles says anything the guy says "Spencer is right if you are sick you should go to the doctors, I'm Toby by the way"

"I'm Stiles and the guy with me is my boyfriend Derek" Stiles says as Derek walks over and asks "are you ok Stiles ?"

"yea I'm fine, you can go sit down again" and Derek does, he turns to Toby and Spencer and says "I don't want him to worry about me, I'll go to the doctors but I don't think anything is wrong" and Spencer calls the doctor and when she gets off the phone she says to Stiles "the doctor can see you today, like right now if you want"

"yea I'll tell Derek that I wanna be alone for a while" and Stiles walks over to him and tell him that but Derek insists to know what is wrong and he bring him back to Spencer and Toby and says "he is coming with me to the doctors"

"ok, we can take you there if you want" says Toby. And they all walk to the doctors and Toby offers to stay but Stiles says "no it's ok, Derek will stay with me" Spencer and Toby leave and Derek sits with Stiles and asks "why did you agree to come here ?"

"I thought why not, I can prove that I am not sick" says Stiles. When the doctor calls for him and he goes into the doctors room. After fifteen minutes later he comes out and they leave.

 **Meanwhile in Beacon Hills**

Kate, Gerard, Esther and Mikael are in the warehouse and then a bunch of demons come into the building and the leader of them says "what do you four want from us ?"

"we want your help to destroy someone and you can kill the rest too" says Kate. "but I want to kill Derek Hale"

"and I want to kill Scott McCall" says Gerard.

"but they both have left town" says Esther.

"where did they go ?" asks Amy as she walks in with Glory and Warren.

"a town called Rosewood" says a strange voice and once they see a man walk in and stand in front of them.

"how do you know ? asks Kate clearly annoyed at the intrusion.

"I saw it and the child is with them" says the man.

"the child is not in this town ?" asks Mikael.

"no it's not nor are your children" says the man. They all talk about everything and they plan their next move.

 **Cato's POV**

Cato is sitting in the Rear Window when he sees two girls walking in, they approach Emily and he hears them talk to her saying "we just saw two guys holding hands and they looked real cute together"

"who were they ?" asks Emily.

"they said that they were new to town" says the short girl then Mike yells "Aria" he walks over to she says to him "hey Mike, what are you doing here ?"

"just hanging with the guys, what are you doing here ? I thought you were hanging out with Ezra today" says Mike.

"yea I am later on" Aria says making the blonde girl with her smile, she look around and sees Cato looking at them and she asks Emily nodding at Cato "who's he ?"

"he is new to town, his name is Cato" replies Emily.

"Cato ? asks Aria.

"that's what he said" says Mike.

"you talked to him ?" Aria asks Mike.

"yea, he is here with some friends and his younger siblings" says Mike.

"yea, that is what he said" says Emily. "but I don't know who his friends are"

"we might" says the blonde girl before she walks over to Cato and asks "do you know two guys named Jeremy and Kol ?"

"yea they are friends of mine, are they ok ?" the blonde girl turns to her friends and yells "he knows them" Aria, Emily and Mike walk over to Cato and Aria says "I'm Aria and this is Hanna" she at pointing at her friend suddenly Cato's phone rings and it's Derek calling him, he says to Aria, Mike, Hanna and Emily "I have to get this sorry"

"go ahead" says Mike. Cato picks up the phone and says "hey Derek, what's wrong ?"

"Stiles threw up so a girl named Spencer got him to go to the doctors, she made an appointment and everything"

"what's wrong with Stiles ?" Cato asks him.

"I don't know, we will find out in a couple days. I was wondering how you were, if you were sick too, Jeremy and Kol are fine"

"no I'm feeling well, what about the others that came here with us ?"

"I'm calling them next but if you feel sick come back to the motel, ok ?"

"yea I will, bye Derek" and Derek says "bye" and hangs up. Cato says to Aria, Mike, Emily and Hanna "one of my friends was checking to see if I was ok, one of my friends got sick so he was checking up on me and the others"

"what happened ?" asked Aria.

"Stiles, my friend he threw up and got told by a girl named Spencer that he had to go to the doctors"

"Spencer ?" asks Emily.

"you know her ?" asks Cato.

"yea they are all friends" says Mike before walking back to his table.

"I better go and see Ezra before it gets too late" says Aria.

"and I'm gonna go check on my mom" says Hanna.

"yea I'm gonna go and see if Stiles is ok" says Cato. Before Cato leaves he walks over to Mike and says giving his number "here is my number so we can hangout or something" he walks away and Mike says "thanks"

 **Stiles' POV**

 **Four days later...**

Stiles is hanging out in the motel when he gets a call from the doctor, he picks up the phone and says "hey doc, what's wrong ?"

"I want you to come down here for your results"

"ok I'll be there in five minutes" and he hangs up and he opens a portal to the doctors. He enters the portal and he ends up in the doctors surgery and he looks at the doctor and says "what's the problem, doc ?"

"take a seat, Mr Stilinski"

"ok" he sits down and the doctor hands him his results which makes Stiles say "that's not possible"

"well I know but those are your results and I double checked and triple checked the results"

"ok so, oh god what am I gonna tell Derek ?"

"why don't you just tell him the truth"

"ok" he says before getting up and he asks "do you have a copy of my results ?"

"yea I do" the doctor says before handing him the copy of his results.

"oh and before I leave, you won't tell anyone about my test results, will you ?" asks Stiles.

"no I won't" replies the doctor and Stiles leaves and he opens a portal back to the motel where he sees Derek who asks in a worried tone "where were you ?"

"at the doctors I got my results and I think you should sit down" Derek sits down and asks "what wrong ?"

"well umm"

"please tell me, I'm getting worried now" Derek says in a very worried way.

" **I'm Pregnant** " Stiles yells.


End file.
